L'attraper à tous prix
by TiaKin
Summary: Une météorite et tout bascule dans la vie de nos héros. Quelle nouvelle aventure les attend?
1. Mimosa

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ Comme toujours la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'aimerais bien posséder Végéta, mais Akira Toriyama me refuse toujours ce privilège. Par contre, Mimosa est à moi._

_

* * *

_

**Mimosa**

_Deux ans avaient passés depuis le vingt-huitième championnat des arts martiaux, et la vie avait retrouvé un cours tranquille, bercée par les jours semblables à eux-mêmes. Évidemment, cette tranquillité allait de paire avec les petits tracas de la vie quotidienne._

_Trunks avait à présent vingt ans, et Sangoten dix-neuf. Leurs mères avaient décidé de les envoyer à l'université après le départ de Sangoku._

_Notre histoire commence par une belle journée de mai, à l'université Capitale City._

La cloche indiquant la fin des cours de la première période sonna, rapidement accompagnée par le brouhaha des étudiants sortant des classes, des casiers s'ouvrant et se fermant, et des bruits de pas sur le sol des couloirs. C'était une université, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, qui ne ce distinguait pas par le nombre ou l'intelligence de ses étudiants, ni par le coût des études.

Mais, parmi les nombreux étudiants de cet établissement se trouvaient deux garçons qui étaient différents. L'un avait une coupe courte et noire, des yeux noirs et un visage simplet. Le second avait l'air un peu plus adulte, ses yeux bleus venant renforcer cette impression. Malgré ses bons résultats, il recevait de nombreuses remarques de la part des professeurs concernant la couleur de ses cheveux.

_-_Mais ça m'énerve, s'exclama_-_t_-_il au sortir de sa salle de classe. Pourquoi elle revient toujours sur ma couleur de cheveux? Je lui ai pourtant expliqué que c'était ma couleur naturelle.

Sangoten sembla l'ignorer totalement, regardant un groupe de filles agglutinées autour du bellâtre de l'université.

_-_Et voila qu'elle commence à me demander de leur rendre leur couleur naturelle. Mais qu'elle aille se faire voir ailleurs celle_-_là! Je lui dis pourtant que je la tiens de ma mère, mais elle réplique que c'est pas une raison pour… Sangoten, tu m'écoutes?

Le brun se détacha de l'observation d'une superbe brunette qui discutait avec un professeur pour fixer son meilleur ami avec de gros yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de sa vie.

_-_Tu disais?

Trunks soupira de désespoir et ouvrit son casier pour prendre un classeur avant de se diriger vers la salle dans laquelle ils avaient leur prochain cours, Sangoten sur ses talons. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, un de leurs camarades de classe les interpella:

_-_Vous savez pas la dernière? Il paraît que Takaoka s'est tordu la cheville en faisant un double swing dans son jardin. Paraît même que son corps a fait deux tours complets alors que son pied restait au sol. Vous imaginez le truc?

Les deux garçons grimacèrent sous l'image qui s'imposait dans leur esprit.

_-_Ça veut donc dire que nous aurons quelqu'un d'autre pour le cours, déduisit Goten en s'installant, Trunks à sa droite.

_-_J'espère pas le vieux crapaud, répliqua le fils Brief en grimaçant. Je suis dans son collimateur depuis le début de l'année. Et avec le cul que j'ai, elle va encore me mettre à côté de crapaud junior. Quelle poisse. Et dire que j'ai un rencard ce soir.

Le "vieux crapaud" en question entra alors dans la salle de classe, imposant le silence d'un regard noir. Mme Kaeru était une femme d'un bon mètre cinquante, boudinée de partout et portant une paire de lunettes qui lui grossissait les yeux d'une manière signifiante. En plus de cela, elle avait une large bouche qu'elle couvrait grossièrement de rouge à lèvre, ce qui avait achevé les élèves de lui donner son surnom.

_-_Rangez vos classeurs, sortez une feuille de papier et un crayon, croassa_-_t_-_elle avec un ton sadique qu'elle maniait à la perfection. Interrogation surprise!

En temps normal, cette annonce aurait été suivie par une vague de protestations de la part des élèves, mais pas dans la classe de Mme Kaeru. Énoncer un simple "non" pouvait valoir de se retrouver sous ses yeux pour le reste du cours, juste à côté de celui que les autres appelaient "crapaud junior".

Pourtant, ce jeune garçon, nommé Takashi Seto, n'avait pas le physique repoussant de Mme Kaeru, ni son sadisme connu, loin de là. Il avait simplement été surnommé ainsi à cause du zèle avec lequel il se faisait bien voir du professeur, ainsi que l'odeur pestilentielle qu'il traînait derrière lui tout du long de la belle saison.

_-_Monsieur Hiro, allez à côté de monsieur Seto, et en silence!

Trunks regarda avec soulagement son camarade descendre vers crapaud junior, sans oublier de ressentir un peu de peine à son égard au passage.

OoO

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, et Sangoten se vit donner un rendez-vous chez le doyen au dernier cours pour bavardage intempestif.

_-_Amuse_-_toi bien, lança Trunks à son ami qui se dirigeait mollement vers le bureau du doyen.

Goten lui répondit par un geste peu engagé, et Trunks posa quelques affaires dans son casier avant de sortir pour s'envoler sous les yeux des autres étudiants. Il ne mit que quelques minutes pour atteindre la maison de ses parents, située dans le centre.

Le jeune homme fila vers sa chambre, où il déposa ses affaires d'école, avant de prendre une serviette et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain avant son rendez_-_vous. Malheureusement pour lui, il butta contre son père au sortir de la pièce, sentant abondamment le parfum et arborant un sourire on ne peut plus subjectif.

_-_Où comptes_-_tu aller comme ça, lui demanda Végéta avec une voix cassante qui lui fit perdre son petit sourire.

_-_Dans ma chambre, mentit Trunks en se dirigeant vers ladite pièce.

_-_Tu as des devoirs?

_-_Un peu.

_-_Fais_-_les et viens t'entraîner!

_-_Papa, j'ai une épreuve importante demain. Il faut que je révise.

_-_Ne laisse pas ton entraînement de côté, ou tu vas rouiller, lança le prince Saïyen en s'éloignant, les mains dans les poches.

Trunks soupira en silence avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Depuis des années, il avait appris à connaître les petites manies de son père, et il savait qu'il avait trois heures avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher pour l'entraînement de la soirée.

Cachant sa force spirituelle, il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et se hissa dehors pour se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Une fois d'aplomb sur la pelouse du jardin, il se dirigea vers la rue, traversa la route jusqu'à une place de parking libre et chercha dans sa poche une capsule. Il en sortit un véhicule qu'il prit pour se diriger vers le sud.

Après une demi_-_heure de route, Trunks savait qu'il était à une distance suffisante de son père pour que ce dernier ne remarque pas sa présence.

_-_À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de méditer dans le salon, il pensa en regardant sa montre.

En quelques mouvements, il sortit de son appareil, lui rendit sa forme de capsule qu'il remit dans sa poche et fit le reste du voyage en volant, arrivant rapidement à la plage où il avait rendez_-_vous.

Il n'eut pas de mal pour trouver des yeux la personne qu'il cherchait. Il effectua un piqué pour se poser à quelques mètres d'une jeune femme habillée d'une robe bleu ciel parsemée de blanc, comme des nuages dans un ciel d'été, et d'un chapeau de paille aux bords dorés bougeant au fil du vent. Elle avait de longs cheveux mauves qui lui arrivait aux omoplates, de grands yeux bleus très expressifs et un visage d'ange.

Lorsqu'elle vit Trunks, elle s'élança vers lui et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser.

_-_Bonjour, elle chantonna avec une voix claire.

_-_Bonjour Mimosa, il murmura tout contre ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un autre baiser. Comment vas_-_tu?

_-_Très bien. Et toi?

_-_J'ai eu une bonne journée, et mon père ne m'a pas grillé.

Elle rigola en plissant les yeux.

_-_Pour une fois.

Elle se souvint avec amusement de la fois où Végéta avait failli découvrir leur relation, il y avait de cela trois mois. Ce jour_-_là, Trunks n'avait pas fait assez attention en quittant le domicile familial et son père l'avait suivi de loin avant de le rattraper pour le ramener à la maison.

Ils commencèrent à marcher le long de la plage de sable, la mer sur leur droite et la main dans la main.

_-_Il déteste quand je lésine sur mes études ou mon entraînement.

_-_Et je le comprends. Tu veux devenir comme moi? Une simple salariée qui vit toujours chez sa mère en attendant qu'un homme beau et riche l'emmène pour fonder une famille?

Il rit.

_-_Même si je ne faisais pas d'études, je serais de toute façon le prochain PDG de Capsule Corp.

_-_Quelle chance tu as. J'aimerais tellement être comme toi, fit_-_elle avec envie.

_-_C'est pas du gâteau, je peux te l'assurer. Avec un père qui veille au grain de cette manière, c'est pas la joie tous les jours.

_-_Mais tu as un père, c'est déjà ça.

Trunks la regarda, puis se souvint qu'elle n'avait jamais connu son père. Désolé d'avoir pu lui causer de la peine, il la serra contre lui un court instant.

_-_Merci, elle chuchota du bout des lèvres.

Il l'observa encore du coin de l'œil, admirant les ombres que le soleil projetait sur son visage et les quelques mèches qui venaient de temps à autre caresser ses lèvres roses. Elle parlait, et il l'écoutait tout en se remémorant quelques souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et profiter de la présence de l'autre était un des petits bonheurs rares qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés peu après le vingt_-_huitième championnat des arts martiaux, un jour où Bulma avait réussi à entraîner son mari pour faire du shopping – Végéta avait immédiatement obligé Trunks a quitté ses études en vue de l'examen d'entrée de l'université pour les accompagner. Ils avaient visité six boutiques avant d'entrer dans un tout nouveau magasin portant le nom "_À l'Arc-en-Ciel_" et arborant une façade tout en couleur qui avait attiré l'œil de Bulma.

Ils avaient directement été accueillis par une employée. Trunks avait laissé ses parents aux prises avec la jeune femme pour faire un tour dans la boutique, tombant sur des vêtements attrayants. Au détour d'une penderie, il était rentré dans Mimosa, qui était une des employées.

_-_Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez quelque chose en particulier?

Elle avait posé cette question les yeux fermés, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle fut complètement subjuguée par la beauté du jeune homme, qui était resté muet de stupeur. Leur regard se croisèrent, et elle rougit tandis qu'il détournait les yeux. Il voulut se présenter, mais l'appel de son père tomba comme un couperet, le stoppant dans son élan.

_-_Trunks, on rentre!

Il la planta là, s'excusant d'un murmure et sortit, dans l'idée de revenir la voir, ce qu'il fit trois jours plus tard. Par la suite, ils se revirent chaque week_-_end avant de sortir définitivement ensemble.

_-_Regarde comme c'est beau, elle fit en se tournant vers la mer.

Il suivit son regard et vit les différentes nuances de rose qui commençaient à teinter les quelques nuages qui se baladaient au_-_dessus de l'horizon. Par réflexe, il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure pou lui de rentrer.

_-_Je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas que mon père ne me grille, il dit avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

_-_Tu pourrais m'emmener avec toi? Maman m'a demandé de passer voir ta mère.

_-_D'accord.

Il la prit dans ses bras et s'envola en direction de la capitale de l'ouest. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant que Trunks ne soit obligé de faire sortir son véhicule pour faire le reste du chemin.

_-_J'aimerais passer une soirée complète avec toi, pour une fois, déclara Mimosa en regardant le paysage.

_-_Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Mon père…

_-_… ne te laisse pas quitter la maison, même pour aller voir Sangoten, je sais. Il faudra bien que tu lui dises que tu es capable de prendre soin de toi, que tu n'es plus un enfant.

_-_Tu ne connais pas mon père. Quand il a décidé quelque chose, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il change d'avis.

Mimosa soupira, et Trunks posa sa main libre sur son genou. Elle répondit à cette caresse en posant sa propre main sur celle de son petit ami.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de la capitale, et rejoignirent sans problème la rue principale qui passait juste à côté du domicile des Brief. Ils descendirent du véhicule, que Trunks rangea dans sa capsule, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la maison imposante qui pouvait abriter trois familles.

Mimosa laissa Trunks s'introduire dans le jardin pour aller se placer sous sa fenêtre, puis elle alla vers la porte d'entrée.

En même temps, Végéta, qui s'était changé pour l'entraînement avec son fils, était à quelques pas de la chambre de ce dernier. Il allait frapper à la porte, quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, aussitôt suivie par la voix de Bulma, qui travaillait dans le sous_-_sol à l'élaboration d'une nouvelle machine.

_-_Végéta, tu peux aller ouvrir? Je suis sur le point de trouver comment relier le connecteur à particule au moteur à hydrogène.

Le prince Saïyen grogna, puis donna un coup sur la porte de la chambre de son fils.

_-_Trunks, prépare_-_toi pour l'entraînement et rejoins_-_moi dans la salle de gravité dans deux minutes!

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse pour se diriger mollement ver l'entrée et ouvrir à Mimosa pendant que son fils, qui l'avait entendu, se glissait dans sa chambre pour se jeter sur son armoire et commencer à se changer.

_-_Bulma, c'est Mimosa, cria Végéta en se dirigeant vers la salle d'entraînement, laissant la jeune fille dans le salon.

Trunks y fit un passage avant d'aller rejoindre son père pour lancer un clin d'œil à sa petite amie, qui discutait avec Bulma.

* * *

_Tadaaa! Après trois mois de travail acharné et de relecture, j'ai finalement terminé de réécrire cette histoire qui traînait dans mon ordinateur °contente d'elle° J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu._

_En ce qui concerne le rythme de parution, je pense le faire à raison de deux chapitres par semaine, un le mercredi et un autre le dimanche. Nous nous retrouvons donc mercredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant._


	2. La météorite

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur:** _TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ Mimosa est toujours à moi, et j'économise toujours pour le beau prince Saïyen au caractère de cochon._

_Merci pour les reviews. L'action viendra, patience.

* * *

_

**La météorite**

Le lendemain, Trunks retrouva Sangoten à l'université.

_-_Alors, ce rendez_-_vous, demanda le brun en se déplaçant d'une place pour laisser la sienne à son meilleur ami.

_-_De quoi je me mêle, s'exclama Trunks avec un clin d'œil amusé. Nan, c'était très romantique.

_-_Ah! L'amûr!

Le fils Brief donna un coup de poing léger à son ami, qui eut tout de même le souffle coupé.

_-_Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez ouvrir vos livres à la page trente_-_deux, ordonna le professeur en entrant dans la salle de classe.

_-_Tu pourras venir chez moi après les cours, demanda Goten en sortant ledit livre de son sac. J'ai des problèmes avec le devoir de maths pour demain.

_-_Pas de problème. Mon père a déserté la maison pour aller s'entraîner au Pôle Nord.

_-_Pourquoi?

_-_Ma mère est complètement hystérique depuis quelques temps, à cause de sa nouvelle invention. Elle s'énerve à chaque fois que mon père lui fait une remarque, et il en a un peu marre de se faire réveiller par des cris de joie poussés au beau milieu de la nuit juste à côté de son oreille.

_-_Hé, vous deux! Taisez_-_vous! Vous n'êtes pas là pour bavarder.

Les deux garçons se plongèrent avec une passion feinte dans l'étude des drosophiles de type sauvage croisées avec d'autres à ailes vestigiales.

OoO

La dernière heure de cours sonna, amenant un soulagement attendu chez la plupart des élèves, qui ne mirent pas longtemps pour affluer hors de l'université afin d'aller en ville avec leurs amis, se plonger avec acharnement dans un livre à la bibliothèque ou même dans leur ordinateur portable.

Trunks et Sangoten attendirent un moment avant de s'en aller, attendant la réponse d'un de leurs professeurs en ce qui concernait un examen ultérieur, puis rangèrent leurs affaires dans leurs casier avant de s'envoler pour la maison du brun.

Ils ne mirent qu'une dizaine de minute pour l'atteindre, ayant fait la course, que Trunks remporta haut la main.

_-_Maman, je suis rentré, lança Sangoten en entrant dans la petite maison. Trunks est venu m'aider à faire mes maths.

La tête de Chichi apparut de la cuisine. Elle avait son habituel chignon et les quelques rides qui se dessinaient aux coins de ses yeux lui donnaient un air sage. Elle salua Trunks d'un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la cuisine pour continuer à préparer le repas de son fils, Sangohan vivant dans sa propre maison et Sangoku étant sur l'île du sud afin d'entraîner le jeune Oob.

Les deux garçons allèrent dans la chambre du brun et s'installèrent chacun de leur côté pour commencer les quelques devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de les finir, Trunks ayant beaucoup aidé son meilleur ami pour les devoirs de physique et de maths avec lesquels il avait des problèmes.

_-_Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu as choisi les mêmes études que moi, fit Trunks en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger pour aller piquer une pomme tandis que Goten volait quelques biscuits dans le dos de sa mère. Tu sais pourtant que tu ne comprends rien aux maths ou à la physique, ni même à la chimie. Il n'y a qu'à la bio ou au sport que tu es bon.

_-_Je sais, mais ma mère m'oblige à faire ces études. Elle rêve de me voir comme Sangohan. Mais je suis pas aussi doué que lui pour ça.

_-_Ça, c'est sûr.

Ils finirent leur goûter – Sangoten se fit réprimander par Chichi pour avoir grignoté avant le repas, ce à quoi Trunks pensa que ce n'était pas très important, vu l'appétit de son ami – puis sortirent de la maison pour se diriger vers la petite forêt qui bordait la maison pour se battre un peu, histoire de se détendre l'esprit.

Évidemment, ce petit duel amical tourna rapidement en compétition, et ils se retrouvèrent à se battre au milieu d'une plaine à une centaine de kilomètres de la maison de la famille de Sangoku, super Saïyen l'un et l'autre. Tout se termina lorsque Trunks plaqua son ami et adversaire au sol, un kikoha dirigé directement vers sa tête. Goten s'avoua vaincu et ils se séparèrent, redevenant normaux tous les deux. Ils s'assirent chacun sur un rocher pour souffler, lorsque le ciel s'assombrit rapidement

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe, demanda Sangoten en levant le nez au ciel. Quelqu'un utilise les Dragon Balls?

_-_Ça m'étonnerait, fit Trunks en se levant. Ma mère surveille de temps en temps le mouvement des boules, et elles n'ont pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'on les a utilisées.

À peine avait_-_il dit ça qu'une traînée de lumière commençait à traverser le ciel.

_-_C'est une étoile filante?

_-_Non, une météorite plutôt. Elle devrait se désintégrer avant d'atteindre le sol.

Ils attendirent un moment, mais l'astéroïde continua sa course vers le sol, s'écrasant à une dizaine de kilomètres de leur position. Sangoten se leva rapidement et s'envola en direction de l'endroit de l'impact, rapidement suivi par son ami. En quelques secondes, ils étaient près de la météorite. Cette dernière faisait cinq mètres de long et était informe, sauf sur un côté où il était aussi plat qu'une mer calme, ce qui intrigua beaucoup Trunks.

Aussi curieux qu'à l'habitude, Sangoten s'approcha doucement de l'astéroïde, descendant le cratère que ce dernier avait créé dans l'explosion, et lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à deux mètres de l'objet, il tendit la main pour caresser la surface qui semblait polie par la main de l'homme.

_-_Sangoten! Non!

Trunks se déplaça avec rapidité vers son ami et lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de se brûler.

_-_Tu es fou! Tu ne ressens pas la chaleur qui se dégage de cette météorite? Tu pourrais te brûler.

_-_Ne dis pas de conneries, s'exclama Goten en se dégageant de la poigne de son meilleur ami. Tu sais bien qu'on a la peau aussi dure que le métal avec notre entraînement. Ça va rien me faire.

Le garçon aux cheveux lavande leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque.

_-_On s'en va, il déclara en s'envolant.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention de la part de son ami, Sangoten toucha l'astéroïde du bout des doigts. La surface était froide et lisse, alors il posa sa paume contre et la caressa doucement. Mais, alors qu'il allait retirer sa main, l'astéroïde chauffa vivement, lui brûlant la paume. Il réprima un cri de surprise et de douleur et la retira pour la frotter.

_-_Tu viens, fit la voix de Trunks qui s'était déjà bien éloigné.

_-_J'arrive.

Goten s'envola à la suite de son ami et ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux, Trunks raccompagnant son ami jusque chez lui pour récupérer ses affaires.

Dans le cratère, le côté poli de la météorite frissonna, comme s'il avait été constitué d'eau. Les ondes se propagèrent, allant de plus en plus vite du centre vers les bords, puis un trou s'y forma, ouvrant sur la cavité qui était à l'intérieur. De l'obscurité qui s'y trouvait, deux yeux apparurent, puis un large sourire.

OoO

Le lendemain, le fils Brief eut la surprise de ne pas voir son ami au premier cours, ni aux suivants d'ailleurs. Il passa une très longue journée à s'ennuyer comme il n'était pas possible, et le pire fut en gym, cours dont il était généralement dispensé avec Sangoten.

Normalement, ils allaient sur le toit de l'école pour observer leurs camarades s'évertuer à lancer des poids le plus loin possible – record personnel de Trunks, effectué au lycée: six cents vingt_-_trois kilomètres et des poussières, un bateau de pêche coulé, une dizaine de témoins à OVNI et l'interdiction formelle de sa mère de recommencer – mais ce jour_-_là, le garçon aux yeux bleus était seul à seul avec le silence. Enfin… presque, vu que Mimosa, qui disposait de son emploi du temps, l'appela sur le téléphone portable qu'il avait acheté au début de leur relation.

_-_Salut, il fit en soupirant.

_-_Oula, y'a quelque chose qui t'ennuie là.

_-_Ouais. Sangoten n'est pas là, et je sais pas pourquoi.

_-_Mon pauvre. Tu es si dépendant de lui pour passer une bonne journée?

Il imaginait presque son petit sourire moqueur.

_-_Te moque pas. Tu serais aussi emmerdée si tu te retrouvais seule au magasin.

_-_Mais c'est pas pareil. Si je me retrouve seule, ma patronne trouve des remplaçants pour m'aider ou c'est elle qui vient le faire. Tu n'as pas d'autres amis?

_-_Je suis en cours de gym je te rappelle.

Elle rigola, puis l'embrassa avant de le laisser pour aller répondre aux demandes d'une cliente particulièrement pointilleuse sur le nombre de peau de vison qu'il fallaient pour son tout nouveau manteau de fourrure. Il regarda un long moment son portable, comme s'il lui demandait intérieurement de sonner, puis entendit la sonnerie de fin des cours. Il se leva et s'envola pour sa maison afin d'y déposer ses affaires pour ensuite se diriger vers la maison de Goten.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Ce fut un homme assez âgé et au regard énervé qui ouvrit la porte avec force, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible pendant que Chichi le remerciait d'être passé.

_-_Ah, Trunks, tu tombes un peu mal, elle dit sans lui demander de rentrer.

_-_Il y a quelque chose qui va pas?

_-_Sangoten est très malade, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a?

_-_C'est très compliqué. Il a de la fièvre et souffre d'hallucinations très violentes. Il a déliré toute la nuit et toute la journée, et tous les médecins que j'ai appelés n'ont rien pu faire. Je suis complètement désespérée.

_-_Vous avez essayé les senzus?

_-_Oui. J'ai demandé à Sangohan d'aller en chercher chez maître Karine, mais ils n'ont eu aucun effet.

_-_Où est-il?

_-_Dans son lit, mais il vaut mieux pour toi de ne pas aller le voir. Tu risques d'attraper son mal.

Trunks afficha un air suspicieux et inquiet, mais opina de la tête et s'envola. Mais, lorsqu'il fut assez loin pour échapper au regard de la mère de son ami, il fit un grand détour et arriva par l'arrière de la maison. Il s'approcha à vitesse élevée de la fenêtre de la chambre de Sangoten et frappa contre le verre après s'être assuré que Chichi ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce.

_-_Trunks, qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là, demanda Sangoten avec une voix enrouée et le teint blafard après qu'il lui ai ouvert la fenêtre.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive enfin? Hier, t'étais au mieux de ta forme, et maintenant, tu es aussi pâle qu'un mort_-_vivant.

_-_Je sais pas. Après manger, j'ai été pris de violents maux de tête et de ventre, et ma fièvre a monté d'un coup. Et ensuite, s'est devenu de pire en pire. À chaque fois que je mange, je suis pris de nausées et j'ai peur de penser.

Le fils Brief regarda son ami avec de grands yeux.

_-_C'est bien la première fois que tu parles avec des mots pareils.

Le brun lui envoya un coup de poing dans les côtes, mais le coup était si faible que Trunks décida de faire quelque chose.

_-_Je vais téléphoner à Mimosa, déclara-t-il en tapant le numéro sur son portable. Sa mère est une scientifique qui a travaillé avec la mienne, et elle doit savoir quels sont les meilleurs médecins du coin.

Il attendit que sa petite amie décroche.

_-_Oui allô?

_-_Mimosa, c'est Trunks. J'aurais quelque chose à te demander. Tu connaîtrais pas un bon toubib dans le coin où vit Sangoten? Il est vraiment mal depuis hier soir.

_-_Et pour sûr que j'en connais un, s'exclama la jeune fille. Ma mère en connaît un rayon en médicaments et maladies. Vous pouvez passer dans l'heure, le temps que je la prévienne.

_-_Merci mon cœur.

Il raccrocha et attrapa son ami sous les aisselles.

_-_Hé! Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais?

_-_Je t'emmène chez Mimosa. Elle m'a dit que sa mère avait de bonnes notions en médecine.

_-_Mais ma mère va me tuer si je quitte ma chambre comme ça, se plaignit le brun en résistant avec peine.

_-_Tu préfères mourir sur ton lit au lieu de quitter ta chambre? Dis pas de conneries!

Il l'emmena de force, quittant la pièce par la fenêtre au moment même où Chichi entrait pour apporter un médicament contre la fièvre à son fils.

_-_Mon chéri voila ton… Sangoten!

Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et vit les deux jeunes s'éloigner à pleine vitesse vers le nord_-_est.

_-_SANGOTEN, elle hurla. REVIENS!

L'interpellé grimaça, mais se laissa porter par son meilleur ami vers la maison de sa copine.

* * *

_Que va-t-il encore arriver à nos amis? Une nouvelle menace vient-elle planer sur la planète Terre? Suite dimanche._


	3. La mère et la nouvelle étudiante

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ La famille de Mimosa est ma propriété, ainsi que mademoiselle Mâh, et soyez contents que rien d'autre ne soit dans la même situation.

* * *

_

**La mère et la nouvelle étudiante**

Trunks se posa devant la petite maison aux murs beige et aux fenêtres vertes qu'habitaient Mimosa et sa mère. Elle était un peu plus grande que celle de la famille de Sangoku et avait un petit jardin fleuri sur l'arrière.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauve frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur une femme ayant à peu près l'âge de sa mère et portant un pantalon en jeans, un T_-_shirt rouge déformé au niveau des épaules et du col, une chemise blanche d'homme par_-_dessus, deux crayons et une paire de lunettes aux bords noirs dépassant de la poche, et des pantoufles noires aux pieds.

_-_Bonjour, fit la femme en replaçant derrière ses oreilles les cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient devant ses yeux d'un brun si clair qu'ils en paraissaient dorés. Trunks, c'est ça, elle demanda en pointant le susnommé du doigt.

_-_Oui. Et voici mon ami…

_-_… Sangoten, elle finit. Je sais. Mimosa m'a raconté le problème, mais je n'imaginais pas ça aussi grave. Amène_-_le dans le salon, je fais juste un saut dans mon labo pour récupérer ce qu'il me faut.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le salon, tandis que la femme hurlait au bas de l'escalier montant vers l'étage:

_-_Mimosa! Trunks et son ami sont là! Tu veux bien descendre avec la boîte à pharmacie de la salle de bain?

_-_Oui maman, répondit la jeune fille.

Trunks entendit les pas précipités de sa petite amie à l'étage, allant à gauche, puis descendre les marches pour entrer en trombe dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux garçons, les cheveux dans tous les sens et la jupe froissée.

_-_Salut, elle fit en posant une boîte de métal sur la table basse avant de s'approcher de Sangoten pour l'examiner. Mon dieu, il est très pâle, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être au bord de la falaise.

Trunks soupira de soulagement et accorda un sourire reconnaissant à sa copine.

_-_J'avais imaginé une autre manière de rencontrer ton meilleur ami, elle ajouta en se posant à côté de lui.

_-_Je sais, moi aussi.

_-_Mais je suis contente de le rencontrer, même s'il est évanoui sur le canapé du salon de ma mère, et je peux t'avouer qu'il est plutôt beau garçon, elle ajouta avec un sourire et les yeux plissés par la malice.

Le garçon la regarda avec de gros yeux et elle explosa de rire.

_-_Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, fit la mère de Mimosa en entrant dans le salon, un plateau couvert d'instruments et de boîtes divers. Comment est_-_il?

_-_Stable, mais il vaut mieux le soigner tout de suite avant que ça ne s'aggrave encore.

_-_Merci ma chérie. Je vais faire une auscultation plus poussée. Pendant ce temps, vous pouvez aller à l'étage ou dans le jardin.

_-_D'accord maman.

Les deux jeunes se levèrent et laissèrent la femme s'occuper de Sangoten pour monter dans la chambre de Mimosa.

_-_Ne fais pas attention au désordre, ça fait trois heures que je tente désespérément de faire les comptes pour la boutique.

Trunks examina le fameux désordre dans la chambre, ce qui se résumait au lit défait et à deux T_-_shirts traînant sur un pouf rayé qui jonchait dans un coin de la pièce parfaitement propre. Il se retint de faire un commentaire et s'assit sur le lit tandis que Mimosa retournait à son bureau pour refaire la pile de comptes qui était entre son ordinateur et le cadre photos contenant, en autres, une photo d'elle et sa mère, celle de Trunks et celle de sa dernière année de collège où on la voyait entourée d'une dizaine de filles de son âge.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle alla fouiller dans son armoire et en sortit ses albums photos. Ils passèrent en revue sa tendre enfance dans cette maison, puis ses années de collège qu'elle avait passées dans un internat pour jeunes filles.

Ils en étaient à discuter famille quand la mère les appela à la rejoindre.

_-_Bon. Il avait une infection très importante et très résistante qui m'était inconnue – et c'est pas peu dire, vu que je connais la plupart des infections et leurs différentes mutations – et j'ai mis un bon moment avant de trouver que la pénicilline fonctionnait. Son état est meilleur qu'avant maintenant, et il sera en bonne voie de guérison s'il continue à prendre de la pénicilline toutes les heures.

_-_Et qu'est_-_ce qui a causé l'infection, demanda Mimosa.

_-_C'est justement ce que je voudrais vous montrer. Approchez!

La mère souleva le drap avec lequel elle avait recouvert Sangoten et montra la brûlure qu'il s'était faite en touchant l'astéroïde le jour précédant.

_-_Je n'avais jamais vu une telle brûlure, et je suis quasiment sûre que c'est par là que l'infection s'est introduite. Mais… où s'est_-_il fait une blessure pareille?

Trunks examina la brûlure, puis fronça les sourcils avant de grogner quelque chose qu'aucune des deux femmes ne comprirent. Finalement, il se tourna vers son ami et lança:

_-_Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'y toucher hein? T'es vraiment crétin des fois. Nous ne sommes pas aussi invincibles que tu peux le croire.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a touché, demanda Mimosa.

_-_Une météorite qui est tombée hier à une dizaine de kilomètres au nord de sa maison. On était pas loin au moment de l'impact, alors on est allé voir et il a voulu la toucher. Il a dû le faire quand j'avais le dos tourné. Quel crétin çui_-_là!

La mère de Mimosa afficha alors un regard inquiet.

_-_Ça m'inquiète cette histoire. Amène_-_moi vers cet astéroïde, j'ai envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil, elle fit en enlevant sa chemise pour attraper une feuille de papier qui traînait par_-_là. Mimosa, tu restes ici au cas où Sangoten se réveille.

_-_D'accord.

Sa mère et son petit ami sortirent.

OoO

Ils revinrent deux heures plus tard, la mère de Mimosa très soucieuse et Trunks embêté.

_-_Des nouvelles, demanda Mimosa.

_-_L'astéroïde était fendu en deux et semblait contenir quelque chose, fit sa mère en prenant la température du malade. Il va mieux on dirait.

_-_Je lui ai administré une dose de pénicilline chaque heure, et son état s'est amélioré à chaque prise. Et mieux encore, sa brûlure s'est cicatrisée d'une manière incroyable. Je parie que demain, personne ne pourra dire qu'il s'est brûlé au deuxième degré.

_-_Ce doit être l'une des caractéristiques fantastique des Saïyens, s'exclama la mère avec joie. Comme je vous aime, vous les Saïyens, vous êtes extraordinaires et tout bonnement intéressants! C'est vraiment dommage que Végéta n'accepte toujours pas de me permettre de prélever un peu de son sang afin que j'examine le fameux sang royal qui coule dans ses veines.

Elle soupira de dépit. Trunks sentit une grosse goutte de sueur lui couler à l'arrière du crâne, tandis que Mimosa lâchait:

_-_Ne t'en fais pas maman, tu vas y arriver un jour.

La femme fit un sourire avant de s'éclipser pour aller dans la cuisine préparer un peu de thé. Trunks la suivit.

_-_Je vous remercie d'avoir soigné mon ami, madame, il dit en s'inclinant un peu.

La mère de Mimosa se retourna et dévisagea le garçon avec de gros yeux, puis déclara:

_-_Mais de rien. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler "madame", ça m'éviterait de me sentir vieille. Appelle_-_moi Estelle!

_-_D'accord.

Estelle eut un nouveau sourire radieux, puis remplit la bouilloire d'eau.

_-_Au fait, elle lança en se retournant vers le métis Saïyen, ne parle pas de l'histoire de l'astéroïde à la mère de Sangohan, elle serait morte d'inquiétude. Ni à ta mère d'ailleurs.

_-_Elle risque pas d'être inquiète.

_-_Je sais, mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne m'embêter dans l'étude de la météorite. Je connais bien Bulma, et elle était souvent dans mes pattes quand je travaillais à Capsule Corp. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison précise que j'ai quitté sa société pour m'établir ici et vivre de mes recherches personnelles.

Elle posa ses lunettes sur son nez et attrapa un rouleau de papier qui traînait sur la table pour le dérouler et murmurer:

_-_Alors, où en étais_-_je? Le câble d'alimentation se branche ici, mais ça gêne le courant à la sortie de l'analyseur. Il va falloir que je…

Trunks n'entendit pas la suite des marmonnements d'Estelle et retourna dans le salon pour assister au réveil lent de son meilleur ami.

OoO

Trois jours plus tard, Trunks s'éveilla, frais comme un gardon après un bon sommeil réparateur. Comme à l'habitude, il se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir des habits et les enfila en sifflotant avant de ranger ses affaires d'école dans son sac. Avec un sourire radieux, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil et allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour sortir prendre son petit_-_déjeuner, quand il se figea sur place, la main à trois centimètres de la poignée.

Deux secondes plus tard, Bulma fit une énorme rature sur le plan qu'elle soignait depuis des mois, Bra lâcha le verre de jus d'orange qu'elle avait dans la main, son grand_-_père sursauta dans la carcasse de jet qu'il examinait et sa grand_-_mère continua insouciamment d'arroser les plantes qui se trouvaient juste sous sa fenêtre. Végéta n'étant pas dans les environs, il ne fut pas surpris par l'affreux cri que poussa son fils en cet instant.

_-_AAAAAAAAAH! JE SUIS EN RETAAAAAAAAAARD!

En à peine trente secondes chrono, Trunks sortit de sa chambre, traversa la maison et entra en trombe dans la cuisine – sachant que sa chambre se trouve à l'exact opposé et qu'il lui faut normalement deux minutes pour joindre les deux pièces – attrapa la bouteille de jus d'orange que sa sœur tenait – sans oublier de redresser ladite sœur qui en était presque tombée à la renverse – et un paquet de croissants qui traînait sur la table, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola à pleine vitesse pour l'université.

_-_Au revoir Trunks, lança sa grand_-_mère en le voyant disparaître. Passe une bonne journée!

_-_Maman! Trunks m'a volé mon jus d'orange, chouina Bra en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

OoO

À l'université, le professeur de mathématiques était en pleine extase devant le devoir parfaitement nul qu'un étudiant avait rendu la veille et en faisait la brillante description quand Trunks frappa à la porte, sauvant une bonne partie de ses camarades d'un long discours soporifique.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, j'ai pas réglé mon réveil, s'excusa_-_t_-_il en entrant timidement dans l'auditoire.

Le professeur lui lança un regard sévère et énervé et allait lancer une remarque bien cinglante qui n'allait, de toute manière, rien faire au Saïyen, trop habitué aux remarques acerbes de son père, quand de petits coups retentirent pour la seconde fois contre la porte.

_-_Entrez, ordonna le professeur, qui sentit son énervement monter d'un cran.

Trunks profita de ce mince instant d'inattention pour disparaître vers sa place à côté de Sangoten, qui ricanait.

_-_T'as eu une panne d'oreiller?

_-_Je te demande si ton père est plutôt slip ou caleçon?

_-_Caleçon, définitivement, c'est plus agréable.

Trunks s'affala sur la table, puis alla chercher ses livres dans son sac lorsque Sangoten lâcha:

_-_Elle est belle.

Le fils Brief leva la tête et posa son regard sur la demoiselle qui parlait avec le professeur.

_-_D'accord. J'ai été prévenu de votre arrivée, fit ce dernier après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au papier qu'elle lui avait tendu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour arriver en retard. Votre attention s'il vous plaît, il dit en s'adressant à la classe. Voici une nouvelle étudiante arrivée récemment dans la région.

Ladite jeune fille se tourna vers les étudiants, arrachant un soupir d'ébahissement de la plupart des membres de la gente masculine de l'auditoire. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds presque blancs et légèrement ondulés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules comme une courte cascade, encadrant son visage doux parsemé de légères taches de rousseur qui pigmentait sa peau pâle qui semblait aussi douce d'une brise d'été, et seuls ses yeux bleu foncé amenaient de la dureté dans cette douceur apparente.

_-_Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, il ajouta en se tournant vers elle. Il y a une place derrière monsieur Brief, qui va d'ailleurs passer me voir après le cours afin de recevoir le rendez-vous chez le doyen qui lui est dû.

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Trunks se tassait sur sa chaise.

Pas à pas, la nouvelle étudiante monta les marches de l'auditoire et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur du fils Brief. Elle le regarda un instant, puis se pencha vers Sangoten pour lui tendre la main en disant avec une voix de cristal qui avait quelque chose de magique:

_-_Je m'appelle Tohru Mâh. Je pense avoir quelques problèmes avec la disposition des salles de classe. Si tu pouvais m'aider, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup.

Goten lâcha un borborygme surpris avant de serrer la main de la demoiselle en rougissant. Trunks, de son côté, n'appréciait guère avoir la poitrine de ladite demoiselle au niveau du regard et encore moi d'avoir été snobé d'une telle manière.

_-_Le cours commence, va t'asseoir, il grogna en la poussant gentiment.

Son meilleur ami voulut répliquer à cette remarque peu galante, mais Mâh le doubla.

_-_Excuse_-_moi, je suis trop formelle. Toi aussi tu peux m'aider si tu veux, elle lança avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière lui.

Le garçon aux cheveux lavande grogna quelque chose, tandis que Sangoten suivait du regard la jolie presque inconnue, comme la plupart des autres garçons de l'auditoire.

OoO

_-_Elle est trop belle, fit Sangoten confondant pour la énième fois son sandwich avec son livre de physique, les yeux dans le vague.

_-_Ça fait la je-sais-pas-combientième fois que tu le répètes, et ça fait la je-sais-pas-combientième fois que je te répète de ne pas mordre dans ton livre, grogna Trunks en tentant de se concentrer sur les forces motrices, sujet de la prochaine interrogation de physique.

Il n'avait pas spécialement apprécié que Mâh l'ignore superbement au premier cours, et encore moins d'avoir été obligé d'aller voir le doyen pour se faire engueuler – même si c'était justifié. Il passait donc sa colère sur ses révisions et sur Sangoten, quand celui_-_ci l'énervait, ce qui était le cas en cet instant.

_-_Elle est trop belle.

Les cheveux du fils Brief changèrent légèrement de couleur, signe annonçant qu'il commençait vraiment à être en colère et qu'il valait mieux pour son ami de se la fermer avant qu'il ne se retrouver dans le terrain de baseball, une beigne dans la gueule.

_-_Je crois que je suis amoureux.

_-_Ben v'la aut' chose, pensa Trunks en tournant la page.

_-_C'est le véritable coup de foudre Trunks, et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour elle. Je suis l'homme de sa vie.

_-_Mais c'est qu'il se fait des idées le puceau, continua à penser celui qui voulait étudier.

_-_J'en suis sûr, elle m'aime.

_-_Là, c'est trop! Tu veux bien te la fermer un coup, hurla Trunks en se levant pour empoigner son ami par le col. J'essaie de réviser pour l'interro de physique, et avec tes gémissements, c'est mission impossible. Soit tu la fermes direct, soit je t'envoie illico sur Pluton!

_-_Tu crois qu'elle acceptera de sortir avec moi?

La veine qui pulsait à la tempe de Trunks tripla de volume. Ne contrôlant plus sa colère, le fils Brief devint super Saïyen et éclata la gueule de son ami avant d'emporter ses affaires pour aller s'installer sur le toit pour le reste de la pause déjeuner.

_-_Mais… qu'est_-_ce qui lui prend, se demanda Goten en se relevant, frottant sa tempe douloureuse.

_-_Excuse_-_moi.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de cristal dans son dos et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Mâh.

_-_Ah… Mâh, tu veux quelque chose?

_-_Tu peux m'appeler Tohru si tu veux.

_-_D'a… d'accord, il dit en rougissant un peu.

_-_Est_-_ce que… je peux manger avec toi? Je connais encore personne ici, et j'ai peur d'être seule.

_-_Mais bien sûr. Installe_-_toi! Au fait, je m'appelle Sangoten.

_-_C'est joli comme prénom.

_-_Tu trouves?

Elle hocha de la tête, puis sortit son bento et ils commencèrent à manger côte à côte.

OoO

Lorsque Trunks entra dans l'auditoire où se déroulait les cours de physique, il fit très surpris de découvrir que Sangoten et Mâh étaient côte à côte, discutant avec le sourire. Il se renfrogna et se dirigea vers une place libre qui était la plus éloignée des deux autres. L'interro fut un vrai cauchemar pour lui, et la bonne humeur de Sangoten n'arrangea pas sa fureur.

* * *

_Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre (je vous le promets, ça ne se reproduira plus), mais j'ai eu un week-end très chargé qui ne m'a laissé aucun moment de répis._

_Mercredi prochain, nous en saurons un peu plus sur Estelle et un personnage important fera son apparition._


	4. Nouvelle menace?

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ Je trouve vraiment dommage que le superbe homme aux cheveux dressés ne soit pas mien, mais je dois simplement me contenter de Mimosa, Estelle et Tohru °soupire°.__

* * *

_

**Nouvelle menace?**

De retour chez lui, Trunks jeta ses affaires d'école sur son lit et, sans prendre la peine de se changer, fonça vers la chambre gravitationnelle pour décharger toute la colère qui s'était accumulée en lui pendant toute la journée.

Il devint super Saïyen et enchaîna tous les coups qu'il connaissait, les répétant maintes fois jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les faire les yeux fermés, puis augmenta la pesanteur de la pièce et recommença. Il fit ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par son père, qui était revenu du Pôle Nord, rappelé par la faim et le confort.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui t'es passé par la tête, demanda le prince Saïyen en examinant les quelques dommages que son fils avait fait aux murs de la salle. Tu veux que ta mère te tue?

_-_M'en fiche. Mauvaise journée.

Végéta n'en demanda pas plus, profitant du fait rare que son fils vienne de lui_-_même dans la salle au lieu de bosser sur des matières scolaires qui ne servent à rien d'autre qu'à bourrer le crâne des jeunes (dixit Végéta). Mais, au grand dam du père, le fils décrivit sa journée et la nouvelle étudiante en long et en large.

_-_Je comprends qu'elle soit nouvelle, mais y'a quand même des limites! Elle est arrivée après moi, et j'étais en retard. Pourquoi elle a pas été engueulée par le doyen, comme moi? Parce qu'elle est mignonne et qu'elle arrive à faire craquer tous les mecs sur son passage? Je suis pas en rade moi. Je suis le plus beau mec de l'uni, et ça, c'est pas un mystère.

Trunks enchaîna une suite de coups tandis que Végéta esquissait un petit sourire en pensant que c'était lui qui avait donné sa beauté naturelle à son fils – ignorant totalement le fait que Bulma n'était pas moche non plus, et ce malgré son âge.

_-_Et puis pour qui elle se prend cette fille? Pour la reine du coin? Je vais lui en foutre, moi, des "Toi aussi tu peux m'aider si tu veux"! Je m'en vais t'aider moi! Je vais même être gentil, je vais t'ignorer! Avec un maître du visage impassible qu'est mon père, je peux bien faire pareil.

Végéta, en plein fantasme de "Je suis le plus beau du monde et même pas Carot pourra le contredire", rata un enchaînement, se retenant au dernier moment pour ne pas tomber au sol, ce qui était la pire humiliation à ses yeux.

_-_Si elle croit qu'elle peut mettre tous les mecs à ses pieds, ben elle se trompe! La seule que je regarde, c'est Mimosa, et je compte bien lui montrer, moi, à cette garce, qu'on ignore pas un Brief comme ça!

En pleine concentration sur ses mouvements, le fils Brief avait complètement oublié la présence de son père, qui venait de tomber par terre en entendant le nom d'une fille dans le discours de son fils.

_-_Trunks!

La voix soudaine de son père fit sursauter ce dernier avant qu'il ne se raidisse en tentant de se souvenir s'il avait prononcé ou non une phrase compromettante.

_-_Oui, fit-il avec une voix évasive.

_-_Tu es avec la fille d'Estelle?

Lourd silence. Trunks déglutit lentement avant de murmurer:

_-_Oui.

Il monta son regard vers le visage de son père qui affichait un dégoût profond. Le garçon se souvint avec amusement de la première rencontre de son père avec la scientifique.

OoO

Ils étaient en pleine réunion entre amis, six ans auparavant. Sangoku était, comme à son habitude, absent à cause de son entraînement et Sangohan était en voyage de noce avec Videl. Chichi s'en était excusée, amenant Sangoten à la place. À cette époque, il avait toujours sa coupe de cheveux hirsute qui le faisait tellement ressembler à son père, et il n'était pas rare qu'on les confonde, ce qui commençait profondément à énerver le jeune homme.

Ils bavardaient tous joyeusement dans le grand jardin des Brief, chacun mangeant à son rythme les délicieuses grillades de la mère de Bulma, quand une femme aux cheveux châtains et les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil fit son apparition.

Yamcha était allé à sa rencontre, mais elle l'avait ignoré pour foncer tout droit sur Bulma pour l'étreindre avec force, lançant:

_-_C'est quoi ça alors? On ne dit plus bonjour à sa vieille collaboratrice?

L'instant d'après, la femme et Bulma étaient en pleines retrouvailles un poil bruyantes. Végéta montra son énervement d'avoir été dérangé durant son repas de midi d'une manière discrète que Bulma repéra, ce qui fit que cette dernière présenta l'inconnue.

_-_Tout le monde, je vous présente une amie de longue date que je n'avais pas vue depuis des âges: Estelle Kizuna. Elle a travaillé un long moment pour Capsule Corp. avant de disparaître dans la nature.

_-_Bonjour tout le monde, lança la scientifique avec un ton joyeux. Et pour ton information ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Bulma, j'en avais marre de te voir me tourner autour comme un vautour à chaque fois que je tentais de créer quelque chose. Tu peux te sentir responsable de la fuite de la meilleure inventrice de ce monde, avec toi et ton père, bien sûr.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent, et Végéta poussa un grognement qui attira l'attention d'Estelle. Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil, dévoilant le magnifique regard doré de ses yeux pour observer avec plus de minutie le mâle qui se nourrissait en compagnie de deux garçons tout aussi intéressés par la nourriture que lui.

_-_Bulma, est-ce que tu sais qu'il y a un homme absolument magnifique qui mange derrière toi?

_-_Oui, c'est mon mari, répondit la directrice de Capsule Corp. avec fierté.

_-_QUOI? Tu es mariée avec cet Apollon? Depuis quand?

_-_Ça doit faire bien quinze ans que nous sommes ensemble.

Estelle afficha de gros yeux, puis observa les deux jeunes qui entamaient une bagarre de nouilles à bonne distance de Végéta.

_-_Et les deux p'tits, ils sont à toi?

_-_Celui avec les cheveux outremer oui, mais l'autre est le fils de Chichi et Sangoku.

_-_À tes souhaits.

_-_C'est MON fils madame, s'exclama Chichi en s'avançant, légèrement furieuse de la dernière remarque d'Estelle.

_-_Oh, excusez-moi alors. Il est vraiment mignon. J'ai moi-même une gamine, et elle doit à peu près avoir leur âge. Mais elle a décidé de quitter le collège pour travailler afin de m'aider à payer les factures. Je l'amènerais un jour pour vous la présenter. Elle s'appelle Mimosa et elle est jolie comme un cœur.

Estelle eut ensuite une longue explication de la part de Bulma sur comment elle avait rencontré Végéta, et le fait que ce dernier soit Saïyen avait énormément intéressé la scientifique, qui s'était empressée de courir à la recherche du prince Saïyen – qui, ayant fini son repas, était allé s'enfermer dans la salle gravitationnelle – pour lui demander une faveur.

_-_Que je… QUOI, fit-il après que la scientifique au regard doré n'ait réussi à le trouver. Hors de question, il ajouta avant de s'envoler.

Ce fut l'unique réponse qu'Estelle eut droit à sa requête: avoir quelques millilitres de sang du guerrier afin de l'analyser. Un peu déçue, elle s'était rabattue sur Trunks et Sangoten, puis, quelques jours plus tard, sur Sangoku et Sangohan.

Depuis cette rencontre, Végéta évitait d'être en présence de la scientifique, qui ne manquait pas de renouveler sa demande à chacune de leurs rencontres, et ce de manière persistante.

OoO

Quelques heures plus tard, toute la famille était à table, et Végéta, décidé d'en découdre avec cette histoire, déclara d'un ton qui se voulait inébranlable:

_-_Trunks, je t'interdis de revoir Mimosa!

Ce à quoi Bulma répondit aussitôt:

_-_Mais pourquoi? Ils forment un si beau couple.

Bra remarqua que ses petits pois sautèrent dans son assiette alors que son père frappait du poing sur la table.

_-_Tu savais, demandèrent les deux Saïyens en même temps, Végéta par colère et Trunks par surprise.

_-_Estelle a soudoyé sa fille un jour où elle est rentrée plus tard que d'habitude, et comme Mimosa ne cache rien à sa mère, et bien, elle lui a tout avoué, expliqua la femme aux cheveux bleus en ramassant les petits pois qui s'étaient étalés sur la table. Estelle m'a appelée dans l'heure qui a suivi pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

_-_Bonne nouvelle? C'est le contraire tu veux dire, s'indigna Végéta en se levant. Mon fils devient une lavette chaque jour qui passe, et Carot ne donne pas de signes de vie depuis qu'il s'est cassé au sud.

_-_Je ne vois pas le rapport mon chéri.

Le regard que le prince Saïyen adressa à sa femme fut si électrique que Bra put voir un petit nuage orageux se former au-dessus de la tête de son père, ce qui l'amusa grandement.

_-_Écoute Végéta, commença Bulma avec un petit soupir, je sais que pour toi, l'entraînement de ton fils passe avant tout autre chose, mis à part ton propre entraînement, mais n'oublie pas qu'à part être ton fils, il est aussi le futur PDG de Capsule Corp. et qu'il lui faut entreprendre des études afin d'être digne de ce statut. Et puis, n'as_-_tu pas envie de savoir que tu auras des descendants? Tu n'as pas envie de voir ton sang si royal disparaître avec tes enfants?

Bulma connaissait que trop bien Végéta, et jouer avec sa corde sensible était un de ses petits plaisirs. De son côté, le guerrier avait envie de tout envoyer péter, mais l'amour qu'il portait pour sa femme et ses enfants l'empêchait de répliquer de manière brutale. Il arrêta donc de manger, se leva de table et disparut sans un mot. Bulma soupira, affichant après un sourire triomphant, puis demanda:

_-_Tu pourrais me dire où il est allé?

Trunks se concentra un moment avant de sentir son père dans le jardin.

_-_Il est en train de se diriger vers le Pôle Nord, il répondit en finissant son assiette. Je vais téléphoner à Mimosa, puisque ce n'est plus un secret que je sois avec elle.

_-_Trunks a une petite copine_-_euh, chantonna Bra en jouant avec ses couverts.

OoO

_-_Je suis vraiment désolée, mais quand ma mère a une idée dans la tête, il m'est difficile de la lui enlever.

_-_C'est rien. Mon père a simplement failli s'étrangler quand j'ai lâché le truc. Mais j'ai été aussi étonné que lui en apprenant que ma mère était au courant depuis un moment.

Mimosa rigola, puis lança:

_-_Au fait, ma mère a fait une grande découverte en parcourant les alentours de la météorite.

_-_Quoi donc?

_-_Des mues. Et des grandes en plus. Deux sont assez importantes.

_-_Deux? Tu veux dire qu'il y en a plus?

_-_Oui, une troisième, un peu plus petite que les deux autres. Ma mère pense que c'est une famille, mais c'est encore une théorie. Elle m'a aussi dit que l'intérieur des mues prenait la forme d'êtres humains, ce qui fait que maintenant, ces envahisseurs doivent se confondre avec les humains.

_-_C'est intéressant tout ça.

_-_Maman est en train de tout étudier sur place, ce qui fait que je dois lui apporter ses repas là_-_bas pendant mes heures de boulot. Souvent, j'espère qu'elle décidera un jour de travailler à nouveau pour Capsule Corp.

_-_C'est ma mère qui serait contente.

Ils rigolèrent de concert, puis Mimosa s'étendit sur la nouvelle collaboratrice de sa patronne qui était atroce. Trunks l'écouta parler en repensant à la nouvelle étudiante, puis ils se quittèrent sous l'ordre de Végéta – qui avait changé d'avis à mi-chemin du Pôle Nord – qui traita son fils de tire_-_au_-_flanc.

OoO

Malgré leur petite dispute de la mi_-_journée, Trunks avait décidé d'avertir Sangoten de la découverte d'Estelle. Il s'envola donc pour la maison de son ami après avoir échappé à l'entraînement de la soirée imposé par son père. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant Chichi en train de lire un livre sur le petit banc à côté de l'entrée.

_-_Bonsoir Chichi.

_-_Bonsoir Trunks. Tu es venu voir Sangoten?

_-_Oui. Il est dans sa chambre je parie.

_-_Pas ce soir. Sangoku est venu nous rendre visite avec son apprenti, alors je lui ai permis de passer la soirée avec lui.

_-_Sangoku est ici? Je vais aller le saluer alors.

_-_Vas_-_y. Ils sont dans le jardin.

Le garçon contourna la maison et trouva Sangohan et Oob assis face à face, le jeune semblant être tendu devant le plus âgé qui affichait un sourire bienveillant envers l'élève de son père.

_-_Salut Sangohan.

_-_Oh, salut Trunks. Tu es venu voir Sangoten? Il est en train de s'entraîner avec papa.

_-_Je venais te voir aussi. C'est à propos de la météorite.

_-_Ah oui, Sangoten m'en a parlé. C'est une bien étrange histoire, fit l'aîné de la famille en se levant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler à papa, mais je pense en avoir l'occasion maintenant que tu as d'autres nouvelles.

Sangohan sembla soudainement se souvenir de quelque chose.

_-_Oh, j'ai oublié. Oob, voici Trunks. C'est le fils de Végéta, l'éternel rival de papa. Il a dû t'en parler je pense.

L'enfant, en entendant son nom, se raidit puis se leva soudainement pour écouter attentivement ce que le fils aîné de son maître disait.

_-_Euh… oui, il m'en a touché un mot, il lança sans se détendre. Bonjour, il ajouta en s'inclinant.

_-_Salut, fit Trunks, un peu étonné de l'attitude de ce garçon qui avait pourtant une puissance phénoménale.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand cri retentit derrière le fils Brief, ce qui le fit se retourner à temps pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose lui fonçait dessus sans qu'il ne l'ait senti. Avec un réflexe impressionnant, il réussit à éviter la chose d'un bond avant que celle_-_ci ne s'étale sur le sol en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Aussitôt, un rire saccadé s'éleva du brouillard, qui s'évanouit doucement pour laisser apparaître un Sangoten hilare plaqué sous son père, qui le chatouillait allègrement avec un sourire amusé.

_-_Hi hi… arrête! Ha… ha ha ha. Non! Stop! Hou hou… nooooooon, criait Sangoten en gigotant sur le sol sous les yeux ébahis d'Oob et ceux amusés de Sangohan et Trunks.

Le père de famille finit par lâcher son fils cadet, qui reprit doucement son souffle.

_-_Salut Trunks, lança Sangoku en remarquant le jeune.

_-_Bonjour.

_-_Salut, fit Goten.

_-_Salut. J'ai des nouvelles de la météorite.

_-_Raconte!

_-_De quoi vous parlez, demanda Sangoku.

Sangoten raconta l'histoire des quelques jours précédents, puis Trunks embraya avec les dernières nouvelles. À la fin des explications, le père resta silencieux un moment.

_-_Si j'ai bien compris, il y a des extraterrestres qui sont venus sur Terre et qui ont pris la forme d'humains, mais on ne sait pas quelles sont leurs intentions, ni leur apparence exacte.

_-_C'est exact. Estelle est en train d'analyser tous les éléments, mais c'est un travail difficile et lent, et je doute qu'elle trouve quelque chose de nouveau.

_-_Mmh. Il faudra me tenir au courant. Est_-_ce que Végéta le sait?

_-_Oui. Mais ça ne semble pas l'intéresser.

_-_Tout Végéta ça, s'exclama le Saïyen. Tant qu'il n'y a pas un bon combat en vue, rien ne l'intéresse.

Pendant ce temps, Mimosa rendait visite à sa mère, qui avait dressé son camp entre trois cactus. À peine avait_-_elle fait un pas qu'elle entendit un cri de joie s'échappant de la tente qui portait le numéro deux – la tente d'analyse.

_-_YAHOUUUUUUUU, hurla Estelle en bondissant de sous la tente, un microscope à la main et une éprouvette dans l'autre.

Mimosa se figea sur place, regardant sa mère faire dix tours du campement en tournoyant de temps à autre sur elle_-_même comme une danseuse de ballet, puis s'approcha d'elle quand elle s'immobilisa vers la table dressée près de la tente n°2.

_-_Que me vaut cette joie soudaine? Tu as découvert quelque chose?

_-_Ah Mimosa! Juste à temps! Regarde, elle fit en tendant le microscope qu'elle n'avait pas lâché des mains.

La jeune fille regarda dans la lunette et vit un amas de fils microscopiques d'une couleur rose pâle.

_-_De l'ADN?

_-_Tout juste Auguste! J'ai récupéré des morceaux minuscules de peaux mortes et quelques cheveux à l'intérieur des mues, et j'ai réussi à en prélever l'ADN que tu as sous les yeux. On va pouvoir identifier les envahisseurs.

Estelle laissa son instrument d'observation à sa fille et sortit une capsule contenant un jet flyer dans lequel elle sauta pour rejoindre sa maison, laissant sa fille sur le campement.

_-_Et c'est parti, soupira cette dernière en allant reposer le microscope sous la tente n°2.

* * *

_Le retour de Sangoku et quelques nouvelles, quoi de plus pour mettre en haleine. On se voit dimanche!_


	5. Rencontres et visites

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ C'est comme toujours, rien à moi sauf les autres._

_Note: aujourd'hui, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un (c'était mon anniversaire hier).

* * *

_

**Rencontres et visites**

Depuis qu'il était revenu chez lui, six jours plus tôt, Sangoku avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à s'entraîner avec Oob et Sangoten, quand ce dernier n'avait pas cours. Videl avait interdit à Pan de s'entraîner avec son grand_-_père, prétextant que ce n'était pas pour les petites filles de son âge, ce sur quoi l'enfant ronchonnait, et Sangohan avait beaucoup trop de travail pour se permettre de se libérer.

Par ce matin de dimanche, les trois combattants avaient enchaîné un jogging et une série interminable d'exercices mentaux ou physiques avant de finir par de petits combats qui ne tardèrent pas d'essouffler Sangoten, Oob étant habitué à ce rythme d'enfer qu'il subissait depuis deux ans déjà.

Assis par terre, reprenant son souffle, Sangoten regardait son père et son disciple se battre l'un contre l'autre sans utiliser leur puissance au maximum, ce qui ne rendait pas pour autant le combat impressionnant. Sangoku enchaînait des coups rapides qu'Oob évitait sans problème, ce dernier étant plutôt porté sur la défense pour l'instant.

Soudainement, la vapeur fut renversée et ce fut l'enfant qui attaqua férocement. Le combat pris un tournant autre que l'amélioration des capacités personnelles, Oob semblant vouloir absolument prouver à son maître de quoi il était capable, mais, au moment où Sangoku allait accélérer la cadence, un cri retentit dans le lointain, interrompant immédiatement le combat.

_-_À TABLE!

Oob, qui avait entamé un coup de pied retourné, rata son opposant, qui s'était penché en arrière en entendant l'ordre de sa femme, et manqua de tomber au sol.

_-_Fin de l'entraînement, s'exclama le maître en s'envolant rapidement. Allons manger!

Le fils et le disciple virent l'homme disparaître, puis s'envolèrent lentement pour retourner à la maison.

_-_C'est à chaque fois pareil, marmonna Oob. Je commence à devenir sérieux et il trouve le moyen d'éviter le duel.

Sangoten esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la petite maison. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, où Sangoku trônait déjà au bout de la table couverte de victuailles plus variées les unes que les autres.

_-_Chichi, tu t'es surpassée aujourd'hui, lança Sangoku en examinant les différents plats avec envie.

_-_Merci Sangoku. Sangoten, Oob, vous êtes_-_vous lavé les mains?

_-_On allait le faire.

Le métis Saïyen jeta un coup d'œil à la table et compta six chaises.

_-_Sangohan ne mange pas avec nous?

_-_Il a une dizaine de thèses à lire et doit finir d'analyser une centaine de feuilles de calculs. Il mangera plus tard.

Sangoten hocha de la tête et alla dans la cuisine, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Chichi alla ouvrir et tomba sur une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

_-_Oui?

_-_Est_-_ce que Sangoten est ici? J'aimerais lui rendre les notes qu'il m'a prêtées le jour dernier, fit la jeune fille avec une voix claire comme de l'eau qui fit frissonner Chichi.

_-_Oui, il est là. Sangoten! Quelqu'un pour toi!

Le jeune homme arriva dans l'entrée et reconnut la jeune fille.

_-_Tohru?

_-_Merci pour tes notes, fit-elle en lui rendant son cahier. Elles m'ont beaucoup aidé. Tu as une écriture très lisible et très harmonieuse je trouve.

Sangoten rougit en reprenant son bien, tandis que Chichi fronçait les sourcils.

_-_Chichi, s'exclama Sangoku, qui commençait à s'impatienter. Quand est_-_ce qu'on peut manger?

_-_J'arrive, répondit la mère de famille en retournant dans la salle à manger, légèrement énervée.

_-_On se voit demain, fit Tohru à son ami.

_-_Bien sûr. On a cours ensemble.

La blonde esquissa un sourire, puis embrassa le brun sur la joue, à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, avant de s'en aller vers un jet flyer posé devant la maison. Il la regarda s'envoler, la main sur la joue, puis eut un sourire béat en refermant la porte.

Pendant tout le repas, il était un peu ailleurs, ce qui énervait de plus en plus Chichi, qui manqua par trois fois d'assommer son mari ou Oob avec une cuillère ou un plat, ce qui obligea le père de famille à retirer tout objet des mains de sa femme, craignant un accident. Après le dessert, que Sangoten éparpilla sur sa joue et sur la nappe tellement il rêvassait, le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit, heureux comme tout.

Sangoku, qui avait bien senti que sa femme n'allait pas bien, avait demandé à Oob de s'entraîner mentalement dans le jardin avant d'aller s'installer dans le salon afin de parler avec elle.

_-_Tu es en colère contre moi? J'ai pourtant rien fait.

En entendant son mari se défendre, Chichi ne put s'empêcher de tout déverser, sachant que sa colère l'inquiétait plus que tout.

_-_Je n'aime pas cette fille.

_-_Laquelle?

_-_Celle qui est venue avant le repas.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a fait?

_-_Rien.

_-_Alors pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas?

_-_J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à son encontre. Elle me paraît… fausse… et manipulatrice.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Conscient qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes, Sangoku attira la sienne contre lui et déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. Chichi se détendit un peu et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son mari.

OoO

Le soir même, Sangoku avait préparé un bain de minuit qu'il avait décidé de partager avec Chichi. Il installa un tonneau assez grand pour eux deux sur un feu dans une petite clairière un peu à l'écart de la maison, puis, pendant que l'eau chauffait, il alla chercher Chichi, qui apprécia aussitôt ce petit geste de réconfort de la part de Goku.

Avec sa pudeur inexistante, le Saïyen se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau, tandis que sa femme en vérifiait la température avant d'éteindre le feu pour n'en laisser que les braises. Elle se déshabilla ensuite et s'installa à côté de son homme et ils contemplèrent ensemble les étoiles, cherchant les différentes constellations, comme deux enfants.

Sangoten, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, sortit de la maison après s'être tourné et retourné un bonne centaine de fois dans son lit et flâna entre les arbres de la forêt qui entourait l'habitation. Ses pas le menèrent doucement vers l'endroit où ses parents étaient, mais il sentit leur présence bien avant qu'il ne les voie. Mais il se dirigea néanmoins vers eux, dans l'idée de rebrousser chemin au dernier moment, mais une troisième puissance attira son attention.

Lentement, il arriva près de la clairière et entendit ses parents rigoler insouciamment. Il les ignora, sans pour autant faire attention de ne pas se faire repérer, et commença à chercher l'étranger qui se trouvait dans les environs. Prudent, le jeune homme écarta deux branches et, en voyant ses deux parents, se recula vivement, un peu gêné. Avec précaution – il savait que sa mère pouvait réagir violemment dans des moments comme ceux-là – il contourna la clairière et arriva à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques minutes avant.

Tout à coup, il remarqua une ombre devant lui dont il ne pouvait distinguer que les yeux. Sangoten fit un pas pour s'approcher de la personne, mais une branche craqua sous ses pas et l'inconnu le remarqua, le regardant avec des yeux exorbités par la rage avant de disparaître dans les airs. Le brun se lança à sa poursuite, mais à peine avait_-_il dépassé la cime des arbres qu'il ne vit ni ne sentit l'étrange personne. Ses recherches furent interrompues par le cri de sa mère.

_-_Sangoten! Que fais_-_tu debout à cette heure-ci?

Le jeune sursauta et baissa les yeux sur ses parents avant de s'enfuir vers la maison.

_-_Il nous a vu, murmura Chichi, honteuse.

_-_Je ne crois pas, répondit Sangoku, qui était un peu soucieux. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, pensa-t-il ensuite.

Il avait, bien évidemment, senti la présence étrangère, mais n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Chichi et avait donc continué à discuter avec elle, restant sur ses gardes.

Pour calmer sa femme, il l'attira à nouveau contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse. De nouveau, elle se laissa aller et s'endormit doucement. Il la regarda dormir un moment, examinant les environs avec sa pensée, puis, quand il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, il prit Chichi dans ses bras et rentra pour la coucher.

OoO

Quelque part entre la capitale et le palais du roi se trouvait un petit village qui avait vu arriver de nouveaux habitants, il y avait de cela une semaine. Personne ne savait rien d'eux, à part qu'ils avaient désiré avoir une entrevue avec le maire avant de s'installer avec leur maison. Depuis, ils vivaient un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, sans jamais se mêler aux autres habitants.

Une soirée de mardi, quelques jours après l'apparition de l'étrange personne rôdant autour de la maison de Sangoku, les parents de cette famille nouvelle étaient en train de bavarder tranquillement dans le salon, attendant leur fille qui allait à l'université de la capitale depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la région. Trois petits coups retentirent dans l'entrée, puis la fille entra sans se hâter malgré la grande nouvelle qu'elle avait à annoncer à ses parents. Tout tranquillement, elle déposa ses chaussures dans le petit meuble de l'entrée et son sac contre un mur, puis entra dans le salon, où elle trouva ses parents.

Sa mère lui ressemblait beaucoup au niveau du visage, quelques rides en plus, et à la place des deux yeux sang se trouvaient deux émeraudes éclatantes qui déstabilisaient tous ceux qui la regardaient dans les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt courts comparés à ceux de sa fille, et avait pris une teinte grise avec l'âge. Elle portait une robe bleue à manches longues et un fin bandeau retenait les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

_-_Bienvenue à la maison, fit la mère.

_-_Bonjour mère, bonjour père, répondit la fille.

Le père leva ses yeux couleur d'azur de son journal pour afficher un sourire paternel à sa fille qui venait l'embrasser sur la joue. Il enleva ses lunettes au fin bord noir pour les essuyer avant de replonger dans les nouvelles du jour. Il était habillé d'un pantalon beige en toile et d'une chemise blanche en lin.

_-_Comment s'est passée ta journée à l'université, il demanda en tournant la page.

_-_Très bien. Le professeur d'astrophysique s'est encore trompé de formule aujourd'hui, et le processus a commencé.

_-_Enfin une bonne nouvelle, s'exclama la mère en s'asseyant aux côtés de son mari. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que ça continue. Es_-_tu bien sûre?

_-_Parfaitement. Ses mots ne trompent pas.

_-_Qui te dit que c'est le bon, demanda le père en passant une main dans ses cheveux tout aussi blonds que ceux de sa femme et sa fille.

_-_Janusz! (1) Ne me dis pas que tu doutes encore du processus!

_-_Je demande juste si c'est bien celui que nous cherchons, c'est tout. Je ne doute jamais, et tu le sais bien Larissa.

_-_Père, mère, pas la peine de douter, c'est le bon! Comment un être faible aurait_-_il pu survivre? Il est vivant, et seul celui que nous recherchons peut résister à une telle intrusion. Il faut me faire confiance.

Larissa se leva du canapé et alla enlacer sa fille, lui murmurant:

_-_Je sais que nous pouvons avoir confiance en toi, ma chère Tohru. Tu es ma fille, et personne d'autre que toi ne peut arriver à mener ce processus à bout.

_-_C'est mon but, fit Tohru en se dégageant des bras de sa mère. Je vous promets d'obtenir cet enfant, même s'il me faut tuer pour cela. Bon! Je vous laisse, j'ai un devoir important en chimie à finir pour demain.

Elle se retourna et monta à l'étage, emportant son sac au passage.

_-_C'est bien ma fille, ambitieuse et fougueuse, dit Larissa avec fierté.

_-_Elle est aussi jeune, pensa Janusz en pliant son journal. Elle risque de trop mettre de cœur dans cette histoire.

OoO

Deux jours plus tard, Tohru avait été invitée par Sangoten à passer la soirée dans sa famille. Ils étaient dans la chambre du métis Saïyen, à parler de choses et d'autres, quand une vive lumière attira l'attention de Tohru. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit le père de Goten, les cheveux dressés et coloré d'une magnifique couleur jaune, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise.

_-_C'est simplement mon père qui s'entraîne avec Oob, la rassura Sangoten.

_-_Mais… pourquoi est_-_il comme ça? Il est entouré d'une aura étrange.

_-_Ah, ça. C'est rien. Il a juste... comment dire... fait monter sa force rapidement. C'est une caractéristique particulière de quelques combattants. Je suis aussi capable de le faire, ajouta-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, sachant qu'elle prendrait peur ou qu'elle irait tout raconter aux médias. Heureusement, Tohru eut juste un sourire heureux avant qu'elle ne l'enlace.

_-_Tu es vraiment extraordinaire, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir rencontré un homme aussi surprenant.

Sangoten prit une couleur pivoine, puis baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Tohru le fit taire en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

OoO

Trois heures plus tard, le dîner s'achevait. Sangoku avait le ventre bien rempli et félicitait sa femme, qui avait affiché un air sombre depuis que Tohru était entrée dans la maison. La blonde était en train de bavarder avec Sangoten quand son téléphone portable sonna.

_-_Excuse_-_moi. Oui allô? Oh maman! Oui, nous venons de finir de manger. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas oublié. … Oui, je comprends. J'ai de toute façon quelque de chose de grandiose à vous annoncer. Oui, oui. D'accord. J'arrive. Je suis désolée, elle annonça en rangeant son mobile, mais ma mère veut que je rentre tout de suite à la maison. Elle a peur quand je suis seule le soir.

_-_C'est tout à fait compréhensible, lâcha Chichi avec une sympathie feinte. Vous êtes jolie, et on ne sait pas qui rôde à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Sangoten, tu raccompagnes ton amie jusqu'à la porte?

Le jeune homme s'exécuta avec joie, recevant un dernier baiser de la part de son amie avant qu'elle ne saute dans son jet flyer. Il revint, le regard vague, aider sa mère à ranger la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine, puis prétexta une dure journée pour le lendemain avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour se coucher.

Chichi vida toute sa rage dans la vaisselle, inquiétant beaucoup Oob qui sursautait à chaque fois qu'elle lui passait une assiette ou un verre à essuyer un peu trop brusquement. Finalement, ce fut Sangoku qui l'aida, craignant un peu pour la vaisselle qu'elle lavait.

OoO

Dans la capitale, Végéta et Trunks s'octroyait un dernier entraînement dans la salle gravitationnelle avant d'aller se coucher. Végéta était suspendu en l'air, à fond dans ses enchaînements de coups aériens, tandis que Trunks était plongé dans ses pensées tout en évitant les quelques coups que son père pouvait lui assener.

Finalement, il décida de briser la glace et demanda:

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui te gêne que je sois avec Mimosa?

Végéta atterrit et alla augmenter la gravité avant de recommencer à flotter dans les airs.

_-_Papa!

_-_Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi.

Le fils fut si abasourdi par cette réponse qu'il resta coi un moment.

_-_Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça! Elle est très bien.

_-_Sa famille moins.

_-_Et tu crois que la mienne est meilleure? Avec toi qui t'entraînes plus qu'autre chose, maman qui reste plongée dans ses plans depuis une année déjà, grand_-_père à ses côtés, et grand_-_maman qui est toujours aussi candide, je me demande bien qui a la pire famille.

_-_Ne critique pas tes origines.

_-_Alors ne critiques pas les siennes non plus! Je trouve Estelle très gentille et très acceptable pour une femme passionnée par ses recherches.

Végéta rata un enchaînement, signe qu'il était surpris. Trunks eut soudainement un éclair de génie.

_-_C'est parce que tu n'aimes pas Estelle que tu n'as pas envie que je sois avec Mimosa, c'est ça?

À cette réplique, Végéta rata encore son coup de pied retourné et dut reprendre son équilibre en posant une main au sol.

_-_Ça ne te regarde pas, s'exclama le prince Saïyen en se redressant. Tu n'as pas à être avec une fille, c'est tout.

_-_Mais je ne vais pas vivre toute ma vie seul comme un ermite! Et regarde_-_toi dans un miroir avant de me parler comme ça!

_-_Je suis très bien comme je suis, répliqua Végéta, qui n'avait pas compris le sous_-_entendu.

Trunks soupira de désespoir en levant les yeux et devint super Saïyen pour reprendre son entraînement.

Par un éclair de lucidité, Végéta compris le sens de la remarque de son fils… alors qu'il sortait de la douche, une bonne heure après que Trunks ne soit allé se coucher. Habillé d'une simple serviette, il se précipita dans la chambre du jeune homme et lança:

_-_UN SAÏYEN N'AIME PAS! ENTRE_-_TOI ÇA DANS LE CRÂNE!

Trunks se réveilla en sursaut et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que son père avait déjà rejoint sa propre chambre. Encore à moitié endormi, le jeune se rendormit aussitôt, un sourire inexplicable sur les lèvres.

_-_Si tu crois que je vais te croire, tu te goures, il murmura avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

(1): Prononcez janouch.

* * *

_Je m'excuse pour le petit moment de romantisme entre Chichi et Sangoku qui frise le OOC. J'arrive pas à le changer °s'incline très bas°_


	6. Une bonne idée

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ Ça n'a pas changé depuis le dernier chapitre.

* * *

_

**Une bonne idée**

Le lendemain matin, Trunks finissait de prendre un colossal petit_-_déjeuner en compagnie de sa grand_-_mère qui s'extasiait de bonheur devant son merveilleux appétit, quand Végéta fit irruption dans la cuisine afin de prendre également son premier repas de la journée. Le père et le fils ne s'accordèrent aucuns regards, Végéta fouillant dans les placards à la recherche de la brioche qu'il avait vue la veille et Trunks vidant son bol de café au lait d'une traite.

_-_Bon, je vais à l'uni, lança le jeune en se levant.

_-_Ne te dérange pas pour la vaisselle Trunks, fit sa grand_-_mère. Je vais m'en charger.

_-_Merci grand_-_maman.

Il attrapa son sac qui trônait sur une chaise à sa gauche, puis sortit de la pièce, sans oublier de lâcher:

_-_Ça fait presque deux ans que je suis avec Mimosa, et comme je suis aussi têtu que toi papa, je ne vais pas la quitter de sitôt.

Il entendit un bruit de chute et un cri de surprise poussé par sa grand_-_mère, puis s'envola par la fenêtre la plus proche pour éviter d'avoir à entendre les commentaires injurieux de son père.

OoO

Après les cours, Trunks invita Sangoten à aller rendre visite à Mimosa et sa mère.

_-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit le brun à cette annonce.

_-_Tu ne les as pas remerciées de t'avoir tiré d'un mauvais pas, s'exclama Trunks. Et Mimosa a beaucoup envie de te parler.

_-_Mais j'ai dit à Tohru que j'allais l'aider pour les examens.

_-_Tu peux lui dire que tu viendras plus tard. Ce n'est qu'un petit détour.

_-_Petit, tu rigoles j'espère? Elle habite à côté de Satan City.

_-_Arrête de te plaindre. Tu sais que tu peux faire le tour du monde en à peine vingt minutes. C'est juste l'histoire d'une heure, c'est tout.

Sangoten soupira, puis accompagna son ami à l'extérieur.

_-_Sangoten!

L'interpellé se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé.

_-_Ah Tohru. Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que tu commences sans moi. Trunks veut que je l'accompagne quelque part avant.

La blonde parut peinée, et son petit ami ne put la réconforter, Trunks l'attrapant par le bras et s'envolant en le tirant.

_-_Je te le ramène dans une heure, il lança en augmentant sa puissance.

_-_C'est promis, ajouta Goten en se défaisant de la poigne de son meilleur ami.

Les deux garçons prirent encore un peu d'altitude, puis disparurent, laissant Tohru un peu attristée.

_-_C'est dommage, je voulais passer une bonne soirée avec lui, elle soupira. Maman ne sera pas contente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sangoten et Trunks arrivaient devant la petite maison beige, trouvant Estelle en pleine réflexion devant une machine de la taille d'un réfrigérateur.

_-_Bonjour Estelle, lança Trunks en s'approchant d'elle.

_-_Oh, bonjour Trunks. Tu es venu avec Sangoten cette fois? Je suis contente qu'il soit en pleine forme aujourd'hui.

_-_Bonjour madame, fit le brun.

_-_Voyons, appelle_-_moi Estelle. Mimosa est à l'étage si vous la cherchez, elle déclara en retournant dans le ventre de sa machine.

Trunks lança un regard entendu à son meilleur ami, qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher:

_-_Madame, je vous remercie de m'avoir soigné l'autre jour.

_-_Mais ce n'est rien. J'adore m'occuper de cas incroyable comme le tien, fit Estelle en affichant un air passionnément heureux. Tout ce qui relate aux Saïyens est tellement intéressant. Si seulement je pouvais analyser le sang si parfait de Végéta. Je suis sûre qu'il possède quelque chose de différent de celui de Sangoku, comme des globules rouges plus résistants ou des globules blancs mutants.

Une teinte de désespoir s'était faite sentir de cette déclaration, ce qui fit sourire Trunks.

_-_Je peux retourner à l'uni maintenant, demanda Sangoten à ce dernier.

_-_Vas_-_y, retrouve ta copine, lança le garçon aux cheveux lavande. Je dirais à Mimosa qu'elle pourra te voir un autre jour, si tu n'es pas collé à Tohru.

Sangoten hocha de la tête et disparut au moment où Estelle demandait:

_-_Tu as une copine? Oh, il est parti.

_-_Ouais, c'est une nouvelle dans notre classe. Il est carrément collé à elle depuis une semaine. Je ne le vois même plus pendant les pauses.

_-_Toi, tu es jaloux.

_-_QUOI?! N'importe quoi. Qui serait jaloux d'une fille aussi chiante?

Estelle rigola, puis déclara:

_-_Tu ne crois pas que Sangoten était jaloux de Mimosa quand tu as commencé à passer toutes tes soirées avec elle?

_-_N'importe quoi. Il me l'aurait dit.

_-_Comme toi tu lui dis que tu n'aimes pas sa copine.

_-_C'est pas pareil.

_-_Mais bien sûr. À ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu faisais tout et n'importe quoi avec lui jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Mimosa, juste après le dernier cham… pionnat. … MAIS BIEN SÛR, C'EST ÇA, elle s'exclama en sautant sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter Trunks. Merci mon garçon, tu m'as beaucoup aidée, elle ajouta en sautant sur le jeune homme pour l'étreindre avant de sortir un jet flyer pour y entrer et s'envoler vers l'est, direction Satan City.

Trunks la regarda disparaître, puis se demanda en quoi il avait pu l'aider.

OoO

Deux semaines plus tard, vers les environs de dix heures du matin, Estelle atterrissait devant l'énorme maison de l'une des familles les plus riches du monde, la famille Brief, pour rendre une visite de courtoisie à son amie. Elle portait un pantalon en jeans ayant une rose rouge au bas de la jambe droite. Dessus, elle avait une jupe courte de couleur noire, ce à quoi un haut orange à manches courtes au décolleté peu prononcé apportait une note de couleur chaude en ce magnifique samedi de fin juin. Enfin, pour ajouter un brin de folie dans son habillement, elle avait chaussé une paire de bottes courtes en cuir de daim.

D'un pas décidé, elle alla sonner à la porte d'entrée. Végéta, qui passait par là au même instant, se vit obligé d'ouvrir à la scientifique qui, dès qu'elle le vit, sortit une petite éprouvette qu'elle gardait constamment sur elle et lança joyeusement:

_-_Végéta! Quelle bonne surprise, j'ai justement pensé à toi. Un petit don pour la survie de l'espèce?

Le Saïyen lui lança une réponse bien sentie que je me dois de ne pas retranscrire (pour ne pas trop choquer), puis disparut du champ de vision de la brune, qui n'était pas découragée pour autant.

_-_Je l'aurais, c'est sûr, se murmura Estelle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle trouva là_-_bas un Végéta de très mauvaise humeur qui avait décidé de vider entièrement le frigidaire fraîchement rempli par la mère de Bulma la veille, Bulma qui était plongée dans un plan qui paraissait être incomplet, et Bra qui jouait avec ses céréales, un air joyeux sur le visage.

_-_Bonjour, chantonna Estelle pour attirer l'attention de son amie, qui ne l'avait visiblement pas remarquée.

_-_Hein? Oh, Estelle, fit l'amie en quittant son plan des yeux. Que nous vaut cette visite matinale?

_-_Ça te dirait de m'aider à financer le prochain championnat d'arts martiaux?

Bulma fut si surprise par cette question qu'elle en lâcha son plan, que Bra regarda tomber sur le sol avec lenteur avant de replonger son regard dans ses céréales qui tournaient en rond dans son bol.

_-_C'est quoi cette histoire, demanda la directrice de Capsule Corp. en ramassant son plan. Tu n'as jamais été intéressée par ce genre de choses depuis que je te connais.

_-_Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange venant de moi, mais c'est pour aider ton mari et ton fils.

_-_Les aider? À quoi? À prouver qu'ils peuvent gagner? C'est absurde.

_-_Non, pour les aider à vaincre les extraterrestres qui sont venu le mois dernier sur Terre.

_-_Quoi? Des extraterrestres? Pourquoi ne m'a_-_t_-_on rien dit, elle demanda en se tournant vers son homme pour lui lancer un regard teinté de colère.

_-_J'ai demandé à ton fils de ne rien te dire.

_-_Mais pourquoi? J'aurais pu vous aider.

_-_Je te connais Bulma, renchérit la scientifique en enlevant ses lunettes de son nez. Tu étais toujours dans mes pattes quand je travaillais.

La femme aux cheveux bleus écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis soupira.

_-_Tu n'as toujours pas oublié la seule fois où j'ai volé une de tes découvertes. Tu es vraiment pathétique.

_-_Pathétique? Tu rigoles, c'était ma trouvaille, et toi, tu as mis ton nom en bas du plan et tu l'as envoyé à la faculté des inventions pendant que je me reposais d'une nuit blanche. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais cette trahison, mais là n'est pas la question du jour. Tu es d'accord ou non?

_-_Et pourquoi tu me demandes à moi?

_-_Parce que j'ai déjà demandé une grosse participation de la part de Satan l'autre jour, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir d'autres millionnaires pour ramper devant eux en les suppliant. J'ai ma fierté, et tu es l'autre personne assez riche pour m'aider que je connaisse.

_-_Combien te faut_-_il?

_-_Les questions d'argent se règleront plus tard. Il me faut juste ton approbation sur un règlement de trente pour cent des frais.

_-_Je ne donne rien si je n'ai pas les chiffres exacts.

_-_Tu les auras quand j'aurais reçu…

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son portable.

_-_Oui allô? Ah, Mimosa. Tu peux me rappeler plus… QUOI! Vraiment? Mais c'est… mon dieu, ô mon dieu! Écoute! Prends les plans brouillons, mets_-_les au propre sur des feuilles blanches et appose le sceau, j'arrive.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe?

Estelle sautillait sur place, ce qui énervait Végéta, qui aimait être tranquille lorsqu'il mangeait.

_-_La machine que je suis en train de construire vient de rendre un rapport positif sur lequel il faut absolument que je dépose le brevet dessus si elle marche.

_-_Et pour l'argent dont tu as besoin?

La brune, qui avait déjà quitté la cuisine, passa la tête par la porte et lança:

_-_Ça ne sera que l'affaire de trois millions. Satan me donnera la même chose, et je financerai le reste, c'est_-_à_-_dire environ dix millions.

Bulma, qui avait porté un verre d'eau à ses lèvres, cracha la gorgée qu'elle allait avaler sur Végéta et Bra. Le Saïyen protesta bruyamment avant de se lever brutalement et de quitter la pièce.

_-_Un don du sang, demanda Estelle au passage.

Le guerrier disparut dans un juron atroce.

_-_Dommage.

_-_Dix… dix millions? Mais… co… où vas_-_tu trouver tout cet argent? Tu as à peine assez pour vivre.

_-_Sache que j'ai fait quelques trouvailles ces années pendant lesquelles je ne travaillais pas pour toi, et que la plupart valent au moins un millions chacune. Si mes calculs sont bons, je pourrais vivre tranquille pendant le reste de ma vie avec ce que je ne vais pas utiliser dans le championnat. Bon! Je te laisse. Je t'enverrai les détails des dépenses dans deux ou trois semaines, quand l'huissier aura discuté avec les principaux sponsors et les équipes de télévisions chargées de la diffusion de l'événement.

La tête d'Estelle disparut de l'encadrement de la porte et, quelques minutes plus tard, l'écho de la porte d'entrée qui claquait se fit entendre.

_-_Elle est vraiment instable, murmura Bulma en aida sa fille à descendre de sa chaise.

Un long bâillement lui répondit, provoqué par son fils qui se réveillait de sa grasse matinée.

_-_B'jour 'man, il marmonna à la fin de son bâillement en se dirigeant vers le frigidaire, qui devait être presque vide après le passage de son père.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que cette histoires d'aliens, demanda la mère de famille, les poings sur les hanches, ce qui coupa Trunks dans son élan pour plonger sa main entre deux rayons à la recherche d'une tranche de lard qui traînait par là.

_-_Euh…

Le jeune homme se vit obligé d'expliquer à sa mère ce qui s'était passé le mois dernier, et ainsi donc de déplacer d'une bonne heure son petit_-_déjeuner.

OoO

Un bon mois plus tard, toutes les télévisions et radios annonçaient le début des inscriptions du nouveau championnat des arts martiaux au cours duquel Satan allait remettre son titre de champion du monde en jeu lors d'une finale contre le vainqueur du second tour. Les éliminations commençaient deux semaines plus tard.

Estelle avait tout organisé seule, se souvenant des premiers championnats qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir dans sa jeunesse. Elle éradiqua les éliminatoires avec la Punch machine, préférant ceux qui se faisaient dans le temps, avec de courts combats dans une salle à l'écart du public et seulement douze finalistes au final. Elle trouvait que cela rendait le jeu plus intéressant.

Elle avait eu peur qu'après le dernier championnat, peu de participants ne viennent, mais à la fin de la première semaine des inscriptions, déjà plus de cent personnes s'étaient présentées. C'était principalement dû aux prix qu'elle avait fixés – deux millions pour le premier et un pour le deuxième – ainsi qu'à la date qu'elle avait fixée pour les compétitions – au début des vacances d'été.

Par contre, elle avait supprimé la catégorie enfant, ne trouvant aucun intérêt à voir des enfants se taper dessus, et avait elle_-_même déclaré que si un enfant voulait se battre, il fallait que ses parents soient d'accord.

OoO

Trois jours avant le début du championnat, Sangoku et sa famille recevaient la visite de leurs amis, à savoir Krilin et sa famille, Yamcha, Plume, Oolong, Piccolo, Végéta, Bulma et Trunks – Bra avait été laissée à la garde de ses grands_-_parents.

Après de longues minutes de discussion, il fut décidé que Sangoku, Sangoten, Végéta, Trunks, Oob et Piccolo allaient participer aux combats. Krilin ne se sentait pas assez fort pour atteindre le second tour et Yamcha itou. Ils avaient déclaré que les combats de monstres n'étaient plus pour eux, l'un ayant une famille et l'autre vivant depuis peu avec quelqu'un avec qui il avait envie de finir sa vie, ce qui avait fait rire Bulma.

De leurs côtés, C_-_18 n'était pas intéressée – elle avait promis à sa fille de passer une journée shopping avec elle – et Sangohan avait tellement de travail ces derniers temps qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer une journée à se battre alors qu'il était sur le point de terminer d'écrire un document d'une importance cruciale pour son avenir.

Sangoten et Trunks n'étaient pas très chauds, mais leurs pères utilisèrent les ficelles habituelles pour les obliger à participer. Chichi avait bien contesté cette obligation, mais Sangoku lui promit que c'était la dernière fois et que Sangoten n'avait pas à se battre à fond, vu qu'il n'y avait aucun but précis, ce à quoi Chichi riposta en rappelant à son mari qu'il n'avait toujours pas gagné un rond depuis qu'il étaient mariés et que pour une fois il serait bien pour leur famille qu'un des deux gagne une somme d'argent conséquente pour couvrir les dépenses de nourriture. Bulma, elle, s'en fichait un peu.

_-_Du moment qu'il est capable de retourner à l'uni après les vacances, elle avait lancé, ce à quoi Végéta avait reniflé de dédain, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi son fils devait devenir une lavette en apprenant des choses peu utiles.

_-_Je me demande comment tout cela va se passer, fit Sangohan. J'ai entendu à la télé que tout avait été réorganisé.

_-_Je crois qu'Estelle a décidé de remettre le championnat à l'ancienne méthode. Elle ne semble pas du tout apprécier la Punch machine et la catégorie enfant, dit Bulma.

_-_Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, soupira Krilin.

_-_Ça va être un bon moment, lança Sangoku avec un large sourire.

_-_N'oublie pas pourquoi il a été organisé, répliqua Bulma. Il va vous servir à trouver ces envahisseurs et à les éradiquer avant qu'ils ne décident de faire exploser la Terre.

_-_Mais pourquoi elle a choisi de monter un championnat plutôt qu'autre chose de moins cher, demanda Yamcha.

_-_Parce que la plupart des extraterrestres qui sont venus sur Terre étaient capables de se battre. Estelle a pensé que si elle fixait un coût d'inscription faible et une somme finale élevée ainsi qu'un cadeau surprise, ça allait attirer plus de monde que les versions précédentes. Elle pense également que tout bon extraterrestre voulant envahir la Terre doit d'abord connaître les combattants les plus forts pour les tuer plus tard. C'est mathématique selon elle.

_-_C'est stupide, répliqua Végéta. Comment ces envahisseurs pourraient être aussi cons pour suivre cette règle hasardeuse? Cette femme a vraiment pété un câble.

_-_Végéta!

_-_C'est bon, fit Sangoku. L'important pour le moment est de suivre l'idée d'Estelle. Si jamais ça ne marche pas, on verra. Amusons_-_nous le plus possible à ce championnat!

_-_J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que tu me dois toujours un combat Carot!

_-_Ne t'en fais pas Végéta, on aura sûrement l'occasion de se rencontrer sur le ring là_-_bas, mais pas avant le second tour. Je vais demander à Boo de nous séparer pour le premier tour.

_-_Et pourquoi?

_-_Pour avoir plus de chance de battre un des extraterrestres s'il en vient un.

Tous acceptèrent le plan ingénieux de Sangoku, puis ils allèrent en ville fêter ça.

* * *

_L'action va prendre place par la suite. Vous aurez droit à cinq chapitres sur le championnat à partir de mercredi. Enjoy!_


	7. Le championnat 1

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ Mimosa, Estelle, Tohru et ses parents, Isseki Nichou et madame Phénix sortent de mon petit cerveau d'auteur, les autres ont, fort heureusement pour eux, pour créateur le génialissime Akira Toriyama._

_Je poste de nouveau deux chapitres à la fois parce que je pars en vacances pour une semaine. Les prochains seront postés le dimanche 22 octobre. Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

**Le championnat: les éliminatoires**

Le jour du championnat arriva enfin. Toutes les conditions météorologiques étaient réunies pour que cette journée soit la meilleure possible. Les participants arrivèrent bien avant les spectateurs, ayant été priés de venir plus tôt afin que le premier tour se passe le plus rapidement possible. Certains combattants avaient trouvé que l'idée de se battre à couvert était stupide et ringard, mais l'organisatrice avait mis les pendules à l'heure d'une seule phrase lors de son discours d'encouragement avant le début des éliminatoires:

_-_Que ceux qui ne sont pas contents s'en aillent! Merci de votre attention, et que le meilleur gagne.

Estelle avait enfilé une robe rouge et s'était légèrement maquillée pour l'occasion, ce qui contrastait un peu avec son genre déroutant qu'elle affichait habituellement.

_-_Bienvenue au vingt_-_neuvième championnat des arts martiaux organisé par la célèbre scientifique du nom d'Estelle Kizuna, commença le président du jury du championnat. Cette année, cent quatre_-_vingt_-_sept participants ont décidé de prendre part au premier tour, et sachez qu'il n'y aura que huit d'entre vous qui accéderont aux quarts de finale. Les règles sont les mêmes, mais il est bon de vous les rappeler. Vous perdez si vous tombez du ring, si vous pleurez, déclarez forfait ou tombez dans les pommes. Il est interdit de tuer son adversaire ou d'utiliser une arme. Les combats ne durent d'une minute. S'il dure plus longtemps, le juge décidera du vainqueur. Vous serez divisés en quatre groupes différents dont seuls deux vainqueurs sortiront. Je vous laisse vous dirigez vers le fond de la salle afin que nous procédions au tirage des équipes. Bonne chance à tous.

Le président du jury salua avant de s'en aller.

_-_Keuf, ils sont tous aussi nuls les uns que les autres, déclara Végéta en regardant les autres participants.

Sangoku et ses amis se dirigèrent vers l'urne et tirèrent chacun un numéro – après que le Saïyen ait demandé à Boo de les diriger vers un groupe différent. Mais Boo rata son coup lors du tirage de Piccolo, qui se retrouva dans le groupe de Sangoten.

_-_Désolé, fit Boo après avoir tiré son numéro.

_-_C'est rien, le consola Sangoku. C'est déjà bien que tu ne te sois pas trompé et que tu m'ais mis dans le groupe de Végéta.

_-_Il a raison, ajouta Sangoten. Je pense que Piccolo et moi allons faire de notre mieux.

_-_Ne t'attends pas à ce que je retienne mes coups, lança Piccolo.

Les éliminatoires allèrent bon train, voyant les victoires consécutives du groupe de nos amis. Ils attendaient avec impatience le combat entre Sangoten et Piccolo, même si l'issue du combat était connue d'avance.

_-_Les numéros quarante_-_huit et soixante_-_deux sont appelés sur le podium!

Le métis Saïyen lança un regard court à l'ex_-_maître de son grand frère, puis ils montèrent sur le ring en même temps. Tous leurs amis étaient venus les regarder, sauf Boo qui était en plein combat avec un ninja tout particulièrement ridicule dans sa manière de combattre.

Le Namek et le demi_-_Saïyen se mirent en position après s'être salués, puis disparurent à la surprise presque générale.

_-_Très beau combat, commenta Sangoku en suivant les deux combattants des yeux. Piccolo se débrouille bien, mais Sangoten domine.

_-_C'était prévu, vu le faible niveau du Namek, ajouta Végéta.

À peine eut_-_il fini sa phrase que ledit Namek apparut et tomba hors du ring, provoquant un sursaut chez ceux qui n'avaient pas pu suivre. Sangoten réapparut à son tour et alla aider son adversaire à se relever. Ils échangèrent un regard neutre, se serrèrent courtoisement la main, puis descendirent rejoindre leurs amis.

_-_… … Euh… ah! Sortie de ring! Le numéro quarante_-_huit est vainqueur, s'exclama le juge de ring en sortant de sa stupeur.

_-_Abandon! Le numéro cent un est vainqueur!

Sangoku se retourna à cette annonce et croisa le regard de la femme qui se tenait à cet instant sur le podium numéro trois, celui où lui-même disputait ses combats.

Le visage de la combattante était caché derrière un magnifique masque noir sur lequel était peint quelques étoiles jaunes qui semblaient scintiller, mais comparé à la magnifique couleur dorée de ses cheveux ondulés, ces quelques points clairs disparaissaient presque. Elle portait une robe noire aux bords colorés de vert qui était fendue sur les hanches, dévoilant ses cuisses blanches et musclées qui étaient partiellement recouvertes d'un court short rouge.

La femme sembla rire derrière son masque, puis se retourna pour descendre du ring, présentant au Saïyen le tatouage qu'elle avait dans le dos, qui n'était pas couvert jusqu'aux reins. Ledit tatouage représentait un long dragon chinois d'une furieuse couleur rouge crachant une flamme verte et dont les yeux semblaient bouger au fil des mouvements de l'étrange femme.

Sangoku fut un moment captivé par cette personne, puis alla féliciter son fils.

OoO

Les éliminatoires se passèrent sans anicroches, Sangoku et son groupe remportant sans problème une place pour le second tour. Ils regardèrent avec intérêt les deux derniers concurrents qui se qualifiaient sans aucune difficulté.

Le premier concurrent était la femme que Sangoku avait aperçue quelques minutes auparavant, et le deuxième était également une femme. Celle-ci portait un ensemble rouge bordé d'or et ses yeux étaient cachés derrière un loup doré. Ses cheveux bleutés de longueur moyenne étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval retenue par un ruban rouge.

_-_À présent que nous avons nos huit concurrents, commença l'arbitre principal du championnat, nous pouvons procéder au tir au sort des combats pour les quarts de finale. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre dans la pièce d'à_-_côté.

Tous acquiescèrent et suivirent l'homme aux lunettes de soleil dans la pièce jouxtant celle où s'étaient déroulés les éliminatoires. La pièce raviva de nombreux souvenirs chez Sangoku, qui se revoyait avec Yamcha, Jacky Chou et Krilin, puis avec Tenshinhan et Chaozu, avec Chichi, dont il ne connaissait pas encore l'identité, ou encore Piccolo. Ces pensées lui arrachèrent un petit sourire nostalgique, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur l'arbitre qui expliquait le déroulement des combats.

_-_Nous pouvons commencer, dit celui_-_ci en prenant la liste des participants. Quand je vous appellerais, vous pourrez venir piocher dans cette boîte un chiffre qui désignera votre place dans ce tableau. Bien, monsieur Végéta.

L'interpellé s'approcha sans hâte et tira rapidement la boule numéro quatre.

_-_Numéro quatre, deuxième combat. Monsieur Trunks.

Le fils laissa son père revenir près de son mur contre lequel il s'appuya en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, puis alla chercher sa boule.

_-_Numéro sept, dernier combat. Ensuite, monsieur Boo.

L'énorme monstre avait demandé à Sangoku s'il fallait trafiquer un peu le tirage, mais le Saïyen lui avait dit que non, vu qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui était l'intruse parmi les deux femmes qui restaient.

_-_Numéro six, troisième combat. Mademoiselle Isseki Nichou.

La femme portant le masque étoilé s'avançant et tira son numéro avec une telle douceur que Sangoku en fut perturbé.

_-_Numéro un. Vous allez disputer le premier combat. Mademoiselle Phénix.

L'autre femme eut une grimace de colère avant qu'elle ne lance assez méchamment:

_-_MADAME Phénix! Je suis mariée!

_-_Oh, veuillez m'excuser, dit l'arbitre en sursautant un peu.

Elle s'approcha de la boîte et lança la boule qu'elle avait prise au juge le plus proche, l'assommant presque.

_-_Numéro… huit. Vous serez opposée à Trunks.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire.

_-_Ça va être facile contre elle. Elle ne semble pas très forte, il pensa en suivant la femme des yeux.

_-_Monsieur Oob? Monsieur Oob, je vous appelle!

Oob, qui était très stressé à l'idée de paraître en public, sursauta violemment contre Végéta en entendant son nom, ce à quoi le prince Saïyen failli l'envoyer au travers du mur le plus proche d'un coup de poing, n'aimant pas qu'on lui rentre dedans de cette manière. Le jeune garçon courut vers la boîte et eut du mal à attraper une balle, ses mains tremblant un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Enfin, il sortit la boule numéro deux.

_-_Premier combat contre mademoiselle Nichou. Parfait. Monsieur Sangoku?

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la boîte et ferma les yeux en tirant son chiffre, puis, sans le regarder, donna sa boule à l'arbitre, qui dit:

_-_Numéro trois, vous combattrez contre Végéta.

Ledit Saïyen ouvrit les yeux à cette annonce, puis regarda son adversaire avec un regard soutenu qui voulait dire: "_Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir comme la dernière fois!_". Sangoku lui répondit par un hochement de tête: "_J'ai bien compris._". Les deux fils se regardèrent, puis jetèrent un coup d'œil au classement, qui ne laissait plus qu'un espace pour Sangoten: il allait combattre contre Boo.

_-_Oh non! Pas encore, il s'exclama. Je vais encore me faire démolir.

_-_Ça ne te poserait pas de problème si..., commença Sangoku.

_-_Si je m'entraînais plus, je sais! Mais tu crois que j'ai le temps? Avec les études et le reste, j'ai même plus de temps pour souffler.

Trunks lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos.

_-_T'en fais pas, t'es pas venu pour gagner le prix, non?

_-_Un peu, répondit le demi_-_Saïyen. Je voulais offrir le voyage à Tohru.

_-_Quoi! Et moi alors?

_-_J'ai entendu dire que c'était un voyage pour quatre personnes, alors je pensais t'inviter avec Mimosa aussi.

_-_Et tu crois que je vais accepter de me retrouver avec toi et Tohru? Tu rêves un peu mon vieux.

_-_Mimosa serait ravie.

_-_Je peux lui en payer quatre comme celui_-_ci, s'insurgea le garçon aux cheveux lavande.

_-_Et avec quel argent je te prie, demanda Végéta, qui avait suivi la conversation d'une oreille.

_-_Ben avec mon argent de poche.

_-_Quel argent de poche? Tu n'en reçois plus depuis six mois.

Trunks avait oublié cet état de fait et se trouva bien nul tout à coup.

_-_Bien, lança l'arbitre en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil. Nous connaissons le déroulement des combats. Voulez_-_vous manger quelque chose avant le début du second tour ou désirez_-_vous commencer tout de suite?

_-_Je n'ai pas faim, lancèrent les deux femmes en même temps, l'air décidé.

Des grognements de ventre simultanés leur répondirent aussitôt, provenant de Sangoku, Sangoten et Boo.

_-_Je pense qu'il faudra reporter le début des combats à dans une heure afin de permettre à ces messieurs de manger un petit quelque chose. Si vous avez une question à me poser, je serais ici. Vous pouvez vous balader n'importe où dans les bâtiments, mais, pour une question d'organisation, je vous demande de ne pas trop vous éloigner. Les cuisines sont par ici, ajouta l'arbitre en pointant une porte sur sa gauche. Mesdames, si vous désirez vous reposer un peu, vous pouvez vous installer dans cette pièce.

Tous remercièrent l'homme et se dirigèrent vers les pièces de leurs désirs.

OoO

Oob, beaucoup trop stressé pour manger, ne prit qu'un verre d'eau et alla s'installer dans un coin, sachant que s'il regardait son maître et ses amis manger, il allait perdre tout son appétit pour les trois prochains jours.

De leur côté, les Saïyens et Boo commandèrent maints plats et boissons avant de commencer ce qu'une personne étrangère au groupe pourrait appeler un "Concours du plus gros mangeur". Même si Sangoku et Végéta était assez voraces, Sangoten et Trunks n'en étaient pas moins largués, avalant avec le même enthousiasme que leurs père la nourriture qui était à leur portée. Mais celui qui aurait pu être proclamé champion était sans conteste Boo, qui engloutissait les aliments en les mâchant le moins possible, gobant de temps à autre le plat ou l'assiette sur lequel reposait la pitance.

_-_Vous pensez que les extraterrestres participent, demanda Trunks, qui se souvint du pourquoi de leur présence à ce championnat alors qu'il avalait une soupe Miso.

_-_S'ils sont là, les deux femmes doivent en être, répondit Sangoku.

_-_Ça m'étonnerait. Le Phénix n'a pas bien l'air fort, et ça serait stupide de croire que cette Nichou est très forte.

_-_Elle doivent cacher leurs puissances, déduisit Sangoten en attrapant le plat que son ami voulait prendre.

_-_Keuf, fit Végéta en avalant sa bouchée. Tu voudrais me faire croire que de simples Terriennes sont capables de faire un truc pareil? T'es bien le fils de Carot.

_-_Qui te dit qu'elles sont Terriennes, demanda Sangoku.

_-_Elles ne ressemblent pas à des extraterrestres que je sache.

_-_Les extraterrestres ont pris l'apparence de Terriens je te rappelle, lâcha Trunks en piquant son plat à Sangoten.

Le père allait répondre durement à cette réplique, mais Sangoku le coupa dans son élan.

_-_Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que ces deux femmes sont peut_-_être les extraterrestres que nous recherchons, et qu'il nous faudra être très prudents. Les combats peuvent tourner dans une drôle de direction si nous ne prenons pas garde, alors il faut garder en tête que nous sommes peut_-_être moins forts qu'elles. Restez sur vos gardes!

Les autres hochèrent la tête, puis ils reprirent leur activité nourricière.

OoO

Après une bonne heure de mise en faillite du restaurant, les Saïyens retournèrent dans la salle où était accroché le tableau des combats. Ils retrouvèrent les deux femmes en pleine discussion.

_-_Vous avez terminé, demanda l'arbitre.

_-_Oui.

_-_Nous pouvons passer dans la salle suivante. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les huit combattants suivirent l'homme aux lunettes de soleil jusque dans la pièce qui servait de salle d'attente avant les combats.

_-_Je vous laisse attendre ici.

L'arbitre s'avança sur le ring, son micro à la main, et aussitôt la foule de spectateurs l'accueillit avec des hurlements de joie qui durèrent un petit instant.

_-_Mesdames et messieurs, merci d'avoir patienté. Je déclare ouvert, par ma présence dans ce stade, le vingt_-_neuvième tournoi des arts martiaux!

Une nouvelle onde de joie parcourut l'assistance.


	8. Le championnat 2

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ Tous les personnages inhabituels sont à moi, et le reste non.

* * *

_

**Le championnat: les quarts de finale**

La foule manifesta sa joie encore un bon moment avant que l'arbitre ne puisse continuer à parler.

_-_Notre premier combat verra s'affronter Oob, notre plus jeune participant qui prend part pour la seconde fois à ce tournoi, et mademoiselle Isseki Nichou, une jeune femme énigmatique. Applaudissons_-_les!

Les spectateurs vibrèrent pour la troisième fois pendant que les deux adversaires entrait sur le terrain, Oob encore très stressé tandis que Nichou avançait d'un pas assuré vers le ring. Ils y montèrent et se saluèrent avant de se mettre face à face, en position de combat.

_-_Je dois prouver à mon maître que je suis digne de lui. Je ne dois pas perdre, pensa Oob alors que le gong retentissait.

Il augmenta sa puissance, fonça vers la femme masquée avec rapidité et voulut lui asséner un coup de pied, mais elle bloqua le coup et répondit par un double coup de poing avant de lui balancer son pied gauche dans le visage. Le jeune garçon reprit pied immédiatement et retourna vers son adversaire, mais cette dernière disparut soudainement de son champ de vision, se plaçant derrière lui avec aisance pour lui faire une clé anglaise.

_-_Abandonne, elle lui murmura. Je suis bien plus forte que toi.

_-_Jamais!

Oob se défit de la prise avec force et se retourna. Nichou ne fut sauve que grâce à un réflexe prodigieux, évitant de justesse le coup de poing que voulait lui asséner le garçon.

Après plus de cinq minutes extrêmes pendant lesquelles Oob tenta tant bien que mal de frapper la femme au masque étoilé, le combat prit un tournant inattendu. Nichou, qui était constamment sur la défensive, changea radicalement de tactique et attaqua sans relâche son jeune opposant, sans jamais le dominer. Mais la plus grosse surprise n'arriva qu'après un choc puissant entre les deux combattants qui les envoya chacun d'un côté du ring.

Oob se relança alors vers Nichou, mais cette dernière avait pris une pose étrange.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle est en train de faire, demanda Sangoten. On dirait qu'elle… qu'elle brille.

Effectivement, la femme flottait à quelques centimètres du sol et avait les bras en croix, et en même temps, Oob ne bougeait plus, figé dans la position dans laquelle il était pour réattaquer Nichou. Peu à peu, il se posa sur le sol et resta un moment debout, le regard perdu dans le vide et la tête penchant sur le côté. De son côté, son adversaire resta bloquée dans son étrange posture, puis bougea doucement les mains, semblant contrôler quelque chose d'invisible.

Aussitôt, Oob leva un bras, puis une jambe avant de faire un pas en avant et de donner un coup de poing.

_-_Mais… qu'est_-_ce qu'il fait? Oob, arrête ton cirque et bats_-_toi, s'exclama Sangoku.

_-_On dirait qu'il est… sous hypnose, remarqua Trunks.

_-_Sous hypostase? Mais c'est pas une divinité, lança Sangoku, qui n'avait pas tout à fait compris.

Trunks tomba sur le côté, étant le seul à connaître la définition d'hypostase (1).

_-_Hypnose, il répéta. Elle lui a fait comme un lavage de cerveau.

_-_Pourquoi? Il était pas propre son cerveau.

Chute générale dans l'assemblée, sauf Végéta qui avait une énorme goutte qui lui coulait le long de la tempe.

_-_J'abandonne, gémit le métis Saïyen en reprenant pied.

Sur le ring, Oob enchaînait avec une facilité déconcertante toute une série de culbutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, puis s'arrêta soudainement.

_-_Maintenant que je me suis bien amusée, fit Isseki Nichou, il est temps de finir ce match.

Lentement, elle fit bouger ses mains sur le côté, et Oob sembla suivre le mouvement, se dirigeant de pied ferme vers le bord du terrain de combat.

_-_Oob! Réveille_-_toi, s'exclama Sangoten. Tu vas tomber du ring!

Mais le garçon était dans un tel état de léthargie qu'il n'entendit pas son maître crier et tomba hors du ring dans un bruit mat.

_-_Sortie de ring! Mademoiselle Isseki Nichou gagne ce combat!

Cette dernière quitta sa posture étrange et salua la foule qui l'applaudissait, tandis qu'Oob reprenait ses esprits, ne comprenant pas comment il avait fait pour se retrouver hors du terrain. Un peu dérouté, il rejoignit son maître et ses amis.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé, lui demanda Sangoku.

_-_Je… j'en sais trop rien. Elle s'est placée dans cette pose bizarre et j'ai soudainement perdu le stade de vue.

_-_Quoi? Comment ça?

_-_Ben… une brume épaisse est venue tout recouvrir. J'ai tenté de la fuir pendant un bon moment, volant ou courant, et quand j'y suis arrivé, j'étais par terre. Comment elle a fait?

_-_C'était bien de l'hypnose, fit Trunks. Mais comment a_-_t_-_elle fait pour t'hypnotiser sans pendule?

_-_Ce ne sont que les charlatans qui utilisent un pendule, s'exclama Nichou qui avait entendu la remarque du jeune homme. Tout est dans les mains. Tout le monde sait ça pourtant.

Elle rigola cyniquement et se retourna pour aller s'asseoir au bord d'une fenêtre donnant sur le ring, laissant Trunks fulminer sur place de honte.

_-_Je vais la…

_-_Garde ton énergie pour plus tard, lui lança Végéta. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

_-_Pour notre prochain combat, je vous demande d'accueillir bien fort Sangoku et Végéta. Sangoku a été maintes fois participant au tournoi, étant toujours très bien classé au final, et c'est avec joie que nous le retrouvons pour cette vingt_-_neuvième édition dont nous espérons qu'il en sortira vainqueur. Son adversaire, Végéta, a participé au dernier championnat et a été jusqu'en demi_-_finale contre l'élève de Satan, Mr. Boo.

Les cris retentirent avant même que les deux opposants n'apparaissent. Les deux Saïyens se regardaient, semblant se jauger.

_-_Enfin, murmura Végéta avec un sourire. Je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau.

_-_J'en suis conscient. Essayons juste de ne pas détruire le stade.

_-_Keuf! Ces imbéciles n'auront qu'à se cacher sous leurs sièges. Bats_-_toi à fond dès le début si tu ne veux pas mourir!

_-_Tu as décidé de faire de même je suppose.

Le prince ne lui répondit pas et s'avança vers le podium, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et Sangoku derrière lui. Ils affichaient chacun un regard serein et semblaient parfaitement détendus. Dans les gradins, leur femme respective les encourageaient bruyamment des tribunes.

_-_Je me demande ce que ça va donner, fit Tortue Géniale. Ils sont immensément forts et l'issue du combat est très inattendue.

_-_Allez mon chéri, s'exclama Chichi. Tu es le meilleur!

_-_Vas_-_y doucement Végéta! Ne tue personne comme la dernière fois, lança Bulma.

Les deux adversaires se placèrent face à face, en position de combat, les yeux dans les yeux.

_-_Voila qui va être intéressant, murmura Isseki Nichou en se plaçant à la hauteur de Trunks et Sangoten. Lequel des deux va se battre contre moi? Question intéressante.

Les deux jeunes la regardèrent étrangement, puis elle retourna à sa fenêtre.

Sur le ring, Sangoku et Végéta se concentraient sur la rencontre à venir, décidant un peu à l'avance des coups qu'ils pourraient utiliser ou non.

_-_Vous êtes prêt? GO!

En un éclair, les deux combattants étaient au corps à corps, déchaînant une incroyable pluie de coups l'un contre l'autre, puis se séparèrent et disparurent, provoquant un cri de surprise dans l'assemblée.

Trunks et Sangoten suivirent leur père avec quelques difficultés, les voyant combattre au_-_dessus du ring ou des spectateurs, voire disparaître derrière le mur du stade pour revenir aussitôt.

_-_De plus en plus intéressant, dit Nichou. J'ai hâte de jouer avec eux.

Sangoku et Végéta réapparurent sur le ring, le premier bloquant le deuxième au sol. Le prince devint super Saïyen et relança l'attaque, prenant peu à peu l'avantage jusqu'à ce que son adversaire se transforme à son tour. Ils combattirent un court moment de la même manière qu'au départ, restant néanmoins visibles aux yeux du public, puis se placèrent à nouveau face à face.

_-_Pas mal du tout Carot. Mais ça ne suffira pas pour me battre, lança Végéta en passant au niveau supérieur.

_-_Je le sais bien, ce n'était qu'un échauffement, fit Sangoku en faisant de même.

Végéta lança un kikoha qui ne fit pas de dégâts à son adversaire. Ce dernier disparut à nouveau, entraînant le prince Saïyen dans son sillage. Des coups puissants retentirent aussitôt dans tout le stade, provenant de toutes les directions à la fois, ce qui dérouta complètement le public.

_-_Mon père semble dominer le tien, commenta Sangoten.

_-_Tu rigoles! Mon père cache son jeu pour tromper le tien, répliqua Trunks.

Végéta apparut brutalement sur le sol du podium, causant la formation d'un trou dans les dalles qui le recouvraient.

_-_Papa!

_-_Je… n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, cracha le guerrier en augmentant sa puissance avant de se relancer sur son opposant.

Le choc fut assez violent, et le prince Saïyen n'en sortit pas indemne, faiblissant visiblement sous les assauts de Sangoku. Ce dernier sembla le remarquer et arrêta un instant ses coups, ce qui permit à Végéta de lui asséner un coup de pied dans la nuque qui le projeta au sol.

_-_On dirait que… que papa faiblit, remarqua Trunks. Il lutte contre quelque chose.

Effectivement, Végéta soufflait comme un buffle sous ses efforts et avait le visage crispé. Sangoku se releva et s'avança vers son adversaire.

_-_Est_-_ce que ça va Végéta? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

_-_Ne fais pas de sentiments Carot! Je vais te battre!

Il s'élança vers Sangoku et ce dernier riposta un peu trop fort à cette attaque, la croyant plus puissante que cela. Le souverain Saïyen s'évanouit sous le choc et tomba hors du ring après avoir effectué une parabole dans les airs.

_-_Sortie de ring! Sangoku est vainqueur!

_-_Oui! Bravo Sangoku, tu es le plus fort, s'exclama Chichi en sautant de joie.

_-_Papa!

Trunks s'élança vers son père pour vérifier s'il allait bien.

_-_Papa! Réponds_-_moi! Brancardier!

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent immédiatement pour transporter Végéta à l'infirmerie.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé, se demanda Sangoku. Il était bien plus puissant au début qu'à la fin. Que lui est_-_il arrivé pour qu'il perde ainsi sa force?

Il afficha un petit sourire en regardant Chichi avant de retourner vers la salle d'attente, soucieux du tournant que prenait ce championnat.

_-_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_-_Bravo papa! Tu as finalement vaincu Végéta. C'est bien toi le plus fort de l'univers!

_-_Je ne crois pas que ce combat était loyal, répondit Sangoku.

_-_Hein? Comment ça?

_-_Végéta semblait… gêné par quelque chose. Je l'ai battu uniquement grâce à cette étrange force qu'il l'empêchait de se battre à fond.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu dis? Tu l'as battu, c'est le plus important.

_-_Je ne suis pas totalement satisfait de cette victoire.

Sans ajouter plus, le combattant s'éloigna et alla s'isoler pour réfléchir avant le combat de son fils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'arbitre reçu des nouvelles de l'état de Végéta.

_-_À ce que l'on vient de me dire, Végéta est hors de danger. Il semblerait qu'il soit simplement épuisé après son dur combat contre Sangoku. Soyez sans craintes, il s'en sortira sans problèmes. Le championnat peut à présent reprendre avec le troisième quart de finale. Celui_-_ci verra s'opposer Mr. Boo, l'élève ultime de notre champion du monde en titre, monsieur Satan, et Sangoten, deuxième fils de Sangoku qui a participé au dernier championnat et qui n'a pas dépassé le premier tour. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez les accueillir.

_-_Je dois me battre à fond dès le début et l'envoyer hors du ring avant de me faire éclater, pensa Sangoten en s'avançant vers le ring.

L'arbitre les laissa se saluer avant de faire sonner le gong du début du match. Goten se transforma aussitôt et s'élança vers Boo, qui resta figé, un petit sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Le demi_-_Saïyen lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de le faire basculer sur le côté avec un coup de pied puis de le plaquer au sol avec deux kikohas bien placés. Il enchaîna immédiatement avec un coup de pied qui balaya le monstre chewing_-_gum vers le bord du ring.

_-_Mais pourquoi il ne réagit pas, demanda Trunks. On dirait qu'il est endormi.

Goten continua ses attaques sans remarquer que son adversaire, très puissant d'habitude, ne bougeait pas le moindre du monde pour se protéger ou pour contre_-_attaquer.

Finalement, le métis Saïyen envoya un dernier coup à Boo, qui vola jusqu'au mur de délimitation et tomba au sol.

_-_Sortie de ring, lança l'arbitre. Sangoten vainqueur!

_-_Quoi? Déjà? Mais il a rien fait, fit le jeune homme en redevenant normal. D'habitude, il est plus fort. Je suis devenu si fort que ça?

Encore tout étonné, il retourna vers Trunks, qui ne le félicita pas, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

_-_C'est vraiment étrange, il dit. Tu aurais dû perdre contre Boo au lieu de l'envoyer au tapis de cette manière.

_-_Merci de ta confiance, fit Sangoten avec un ton aigre. Mais j'avoue qu'il était très mou cette fois.

_-_Plus que d'habitude ne tout cas, ironisa Trunks, ce qui fit sourire son ami.

Boo, qui semblait dérouté, s'approcha d'eux.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé? Je me souviens être monté sur le ring et avoir fermé les yeux pour me concentrer, et quand je les ai rouvert, j'étais en dehors du ring, il expliqua. S'est_-_il passé quelque chose?

_-_Tu ne te souviens pas? Je t'ai roué de coups pendant plus de cinq minutes avant de te shooter hors du terrain. Tu n'as pas senti?

_-_Non.

_-_C'est étrange.

Sangoku, qui s'était approché pour entendre ce que Boo avait à dire, lâcha:

_-_Ce tournoi cache quelque chose de bien plus terrible que la recherche d'extraterrestres, je le sens. Il faudra rester sur nos gardes.

Il lança un regard vers les deux femmes qui méditaient chacune dans leur coin.

_-_Ne te laisse pas mener pas cette Phénix, continua_-_t_-_il à l'adresse de Trunks. Elle doit sûrement cacher quelque chose elle aussi.

_-_Oui!

_-_Et voici maintenant le dernier combat des quarts de finale qui verra s'opposer Trunks, qui a également participé à quelques championnats dont il était sorti champion dans la catégorie junior, et madame Phénix, qui nous refuse tout commentaire.

Trunks regarda son adversaire, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son mur, puis rentra dans la lumière du stade baigné par les rayons du soleil et se dirigea doucement vers le ring sur lequel il monta pour attendre Phénix. Cette dernière dut se faire appeler deux fois avant d'apparaître. Une fois sur le podium, elle lança un regard haineux à Trunks avant de se mettre en position. Le jeune homme la salua, un peu intrigué par l'attitude de cette combattante, et se mit en garde, attendant le coup de gong. Celui_-_ci vint très rapidement, accompagné de l'attaque de Phénix que Trunks bloqua sans problème.

_-_Elle n'est pas si forte, pensa le jeune homme en bloquant un coup de pied. Soit c'est tout ce dont elle est capable, soit elle cache sa véritable force. Je dois tester tout ça.

Sans mettre trop de force, il donna un coup de poing dans le vide en direction de Phénix et, comme il l'avait imaginé, elle tomba en arrière sous le choc.

_-_Elle n'a pas assez de puissance pour me battre. Je vais la pousser gentiment hors du ring.

Il disparut du champ de vision de la femme et, avec gentillesse, il donna des petits coups répétés dans le dos de son adversaire pour qu'elle se dirige sans s'en rendre compte vers le bord du ring.

Mais, alors qu'il allait donner le coup final, Phénix se retourna et lui flanqua une baffe qui résonna dans tout le stade. Trunks en resta tout étonné un petit instant, ce qui permit à son opposante de le frapper dans les abdominaux avec force. Le métis bondit en arrière pour échapper aux coups et dut changer de tactique.

_-_Si la méthode douce ne marche pas…

Il disparut à nouveau, perturbant légèrement Phénix, pour réapparaître derrière elle afin de l'assommer d'un coup de revers de la main dans la nuque, mais la femme l'avait repéré par il ne savait quelle manière et avait évité son coup. Elle se remit face à lui, un rictus sur les lèvres.

_-_Ne me sous_-_estime pas! Je suis bien plus forte que tu le crois, elle susurra.

_-_Moi aussi, il répliqua.

Elle s'élança vers lui, prête à combattre de toutes ses forces, quand un coup de vent s'éleva dans son dos et souleva un petit nuage de poussière qui la fit éternuer. Aussitôt après, elle tomba à terre et ne bougea pas pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne relève les yeux. Trunks s'était figé en voyant la couleur de ses cheveux changer pour devenir noisette.

_-_Mais… qu'est_-_ce que je fais là?

Elle se leva et examina les environs avec de gros yeux, puis remarqua Trunks, à qui elle demanda:

_-_Nous… c'est bien le ring du championnat des arts martiaux n'est_-_ce pas?

_-_Euh… oui.

_-_Et pourquoi je suis ici?

Le garçon aux cheveux mauve était bien trop abasourdi par cette question pour répondre.

Dans la salle d'attente, Sangoku semblait surpris.

_-_Elle me rappelle quelqu'un, il murmura avant de sortir pour aller parler à Krilin.

Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, son meilleur ami, lui lança:

_-_On dirait Lunch.

_-_C'est ce que je pensais.

Sur le ring, la femme avait enlevé son masque, montrant son doux visage à tout le monde. Aussitôt, quelqu'un éleva la voix:

_-_Dinna, qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là?

Ladite Dinna se retourna pour voir qu'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année courir vers elle, accompagné d'un homme d'une certaine taille qui portait un chapeau de paille et un habit rouge aux manches blanches.

_-_Papa, chéri?

_-_Dinna, tu te rends compte que ça fait un mois que tu es partie de la maison, s'exclama le mari. Nous avions peur que tu te sois retrouvée en prison ou mangée par un dinosaure.

_-_Et ta mère était morte d'inquiétude, ajouta le père.

Les trois personnes s'étreignirent, tandis que Sangoku, Krilin et Yamcha reconnaissaient l'un d'eux.

_-_Mais c'est…

_-_C'est pas vrai.

_-_Tenshinhan!

Le père de Dinna se retourna et scruta avec ses trois yeux l'assistance et reconnut immédiatement ses amis.

_-_Sangoku, Krilin, Yamcha! Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ici? Vous participez au championnat?

_-_Excusez_-_moi, fit l'arbitre en s'approchant, mais vous êtes en plein milieu d'un combat. Si vous pouviez permettre aux deux participants de le finir avant de papoter.

_-_Où est l'autre participant, demanda Dinna en regardant autour d'elle.

_-_Mais c'est vous.

_-_Quoi? Moi? Ah non! Je refuse de me battre.

_-_Vous déclarez forfait?

_-_Tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas me battre, elle s'exclama en descendant du ring, suivie de son père et son mari qui soupirèrent tous les deux.

_-_Madame Phénix ayant déclaré forfait, je déclare Trunks vainqueur de ce quart de finale!

La foule, qui n'avait pas tout compris, applaudit le guerrier tandis que tout ce petit monde s'installait dans la salle d'attente pour une petite discussion.

* * *

(1): Hypostase: THÉOL. CHRÉT. Chacune des trois personnes divines (le père, le fils et le saint esprit) considérées comme substantiellement distinctes.

* * *

_J'aimerais pas paraître chiante, mais j'aime bien savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic °supplie ses lecteurs à genoux° PLEEEEEAAAAAASE! °yeux larmoyants façon cocker°_


	9. Le championnat 3

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ Tous les inconnus au répertoire d'Akira Toriyama proviennent de mon imagination débordante. Mais j'ai bon espoir pour Végéta._

_Comme prévu, voila les deux chapitres de la semaine. À présent, la parution sera comme au début, deux chapitres par semaine. Bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews.

* * *

_

**Le championnat: les demi_-_finales**

Sangoku, Krilin, Yamcha, Bulma et Tenshinhan s'étaient installés dans une pièce jouxtant la salle d'attente pour discuter un peu. Tenshinhan raconta ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la défaite de Cell. Il eut quelques sourires nostalgiques en énonçant une ou deux situations cocasses avec Lunch et ses deux personnalités.

_-_Et ta fille, fit Bulma. Elle a l'air plus vieille que Trunks.

_-_Oui. Elle a vingt_-_trois ans. Elle s'est mariée au début de l'année avec Tezuka. Je pense qu'elle vous a rappelée quelqu'un.

_-_Oh oui, s'exclamèrent les autres.

_-_Elle a le même caractère, des deux côtés, dit Krilin.

_-_J'aurais pu imaginer qu'elle aurait trois yeux comme toi, ajouta Bulma.

_-_Oh non, ce sont deux de mes trois fils qui en ont.

_-_Tu as trois fils aussi, demanda Yamcha avec surprise.

_-_Oui. Lunch est assez maternelle.

_-_La brune?

_-_Étrangement, la blonde aussi. Ça m'a beaucoup étonné quand Dinna est née, mais je me suis habitué.

_-_Et Chaozu, comment va_-_t_-_il, demanda Sangoku.

_-_Très bien. Il continue de s'entraîner et semble très proche de mon petit dernier.

_-_Faudra que tu nous rendes visite avec toute ta marmaille un jour, lança Bulma. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment Lunch se débrouille.

_-_Avec plaisir.

Tenshinhan se retourna et s'adressa à sa fille:

_-_Nous retournons à la maison maintenant. Ta mère doit s'inquiéter.

_-_Bien papa. Allons_-_y chéri!

_-_Au revoir mes amis, ajouta le père de famille. Je vous promets de venir vous voir un jour. Portez_-_vous bien.

_-_Merci.

Le combattant pris sa fille et son gendre dans ses bras et s'envola en direction du sud.

_-_Vous avez terminé, demanda l'arbitre à Sangoku.

_-_Oui.

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil retourna dehors et annonça:

_-_Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez chaudement accueillir les deux adversaire de cette première demi_-_finale: Sangoku et mademoiselle Nichou!

Les spectateurs firent retentir leur joie à travers tout le stade tandis que les deux opposants sortaient de l'ombre pour aller s'installer sur le ring.

_-_Ça me fait tout drôle d'imaginer Tenshinhan en père de famille, dit Bulma avec un petit sourire amusé. Pas vous?

_-_Si. Mais on avait du mal à s'imaginer nous_-_mêmes parents, répondit Krilin. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, il ajouta en lançant un regard sous_-_entendu à Yamcha.

_-_C'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas trouvé la bonne tout de suite!

_-_Mais quel choc ça a été de voir que le premier à s'illustrer était Sangoku. C'était si improbable que c'en avait été choquant à l'époque.

_-_Ouais.

Krillin eut un petit sourire en lançant un regard à son ami d'enfance qui affichait un air sérieux sur le ring.

_-_Vous êtes prêt, demanda l'arbitre aux deux combattants. GO!

Sangoku s'élançant vers Nichou à pleine vitesse, voulant lui appliquer un coup de pied sur le côté, mais elle esquiva et répliqua par un coup de poing qu'il bloqua sans problème. Il continua a frapper, la manquant à chaque fois, et elle répliquait toujours, sans pourtant jamais porter un coup à exécution.

Le rythme du combat s'accéléra brutalement, les deux adversaires disparaissant de la vue du public.

_-_Allez papa! T'es le plus fort, hurla Sangoten.

_-_Carot va avoir du mal à la battre en restant comme ça. Il faut qu'il devienne super Saïyen.

Le prince Saïyen venait d'apparaître dans la salle, un air passablement énervé sur le visage.

_-_VÉGÉTA, s'exclama Bulma en lui sautant au cou avec joie. Tu vas mieux?

_-_Descend de là! Ce n'est pas la fatigue qui me tuera.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé pendant le combat, demanda son fils alors que Sangoku atterrissait brutalement sur les pierres du ring pour aussitôt disparaître à nouveau.

_-_Quelqu'un baissait ma force à distance. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était intentionnel.

_-_Intentionnel? Tu veux dire que quelqu'un voulait que Sangoku aille en demi_-_finale?

_-_Je ne sais pas.

Un deuxième choc retentit. Ils se retournèrent vers le lieu du combat et virent que Sangoku avait été projeté encore une fois au sol, au bord extrême gauche du ring. Nichou, elle, se trouvait à l'exact opposé, les bras pendant le long de son corps. Goku devint super guerrier, et pendant le court instant que prit cette manœuvre, Nichou leva les bras et s'éleva de quelques centimètres au_-_dessus du sol.

Sangoku disparut, et au moment même où son adversaire commençait à briller légèrement, il réapparut, bloqué à un mètre d'elle. Comme cela était arrivé pour Oob, le guerrier atterrit doucement sur le sol, guidé par les mouvements des mains de son adversaire, avant de donner des coups dans le vide, comme s'il s'entraînait.

_-_C'est la même chose que pour Oob, s'exclama Sangoten.

_-_Vraiment, demanda le jeune garçon sans quitter son maître des yeux.

Pendant cinq minutes, Sangoku donna des coups inutiles avant de s'immobiliser soudainement, tremblant brutalement de la tête aux pieds.

_-_Il… il résiste, murmura Nichou. Je dois en finir tout de suite avant qu'il ne se libère.

Mais c'était trop tard. Sangoku eut un dernier tremblement avant que le charme ne fût rompu. Sa puissance augmenta brutalement et il se jeta sur Nichou comme une bête sauvage se jette sur sa proie. La combattante tenta d'esquiver le coup surpuissant, mais elle reçut néanmoins un coup sur son bras droit lorsqu'elle croisa ses bras avant de les décroiser avec rapidité, provoquant un souffle d'air qui emporta Sangoku vers le mur qui bordait les abords du ring.

Le guerrier heurta le mur avec force, créant une multitude de fissures dans la pierre, puis tomba au sol, légèrement étourdi par le choc. Un court silence suivit cette scène.

_-_Après un inattendu retournement de situation, Sangoku a été projeté hors du ring par une technique de Nichou. Cette dernière est qualifiée pour la demi_-_finale!

La foule explosa de joie devant cette prouesse, tandis que Nichou appuyait sa main sur son bras meurtri alors qu'elle retournait vers la salle d'attente, suivie de Sangoku qui affichait un air sérieux.

_-_Elle n'est pas une combattante comme les autres, il murmura à ses amis en les rejoignant. J'ai la certitude qu'elle n'est pas humaine.

_-_C'est une des extraterrestres donc, fit son fils.

_-_Ça se pourrait, mais comment le prouver. N'oublions pas que nous ne sommes absolument pas certains que les envahisseurs se trouvent ici, rappela Trunks.

_-_Oui.

_-_AÏE, s'exclama soudainement Nichou.

Sangoku et ses amis se tournèrent vers elle, découvrant Estelle en train d'examiner quelque chose qui semblait être un cheveu.

_-_Mais vous êtes tarée ou quoi, demanda la femme masquée.

_-_Simple prélèvement de routine. Vous êtes d'une force incroyable, et vous m'avez donné envie d'examiner votre ADN pour savoir si cette puissance provient de vos gènes ou non.

_-_La folle de service est de retour, fit Végéta.

Ladite folle l'avait entendu et s'était approchée de lui avec toute la vitesse qu'une scientifique terrienne pouvait posséder – soit pas très vite aux yeux des guerriers – et lui présenta une seringue en s'exclamant:

_-_Toujours pas intéressé par un petit don de sang?

Le prince Saïyen lui grogna à la figure et s'écarta d'elle, n'aimant pas être dans les environs proches de cette scientifique fêlée.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ici, demanda Sangoku à Estelle. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là.

_-_Je fais ce que je veux! Je suis l'organisatrice principale de cette version du tournoi, et pour ce que je fais ici, je fais des prélèvements d'ADN pour analyses ultérieures. Cette demoiselle a titillé mon esprit scientifique et c'est assez rare. Et en parlant de prélèvements…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et porta sa main à la tignasse ébouriffée du Saïyen et lui arracha un cheveu, lui arrachant en même temps un cri de surprise.

_-_Et un autre, un! Les garçons, approchez_-_vous!

Sangoten se laissa faire avec appréhension et Trunks préféra s'arracher lui_-_même un cheveu. Végéta cracha qu'il ne laisserait pas Estelle le toucher, et que celui qui osera lui tirer un seul de ses cheveux sera mort dans la seconde qui suivra, ce à quoi Bulma lui arracha un cheveu avant de le tendre à son amie, son mari pestant qu'elle allait mourir.

_-_Tu veux vraiment me voir mourir, elle lui demanda avec un ton de défi.

_-_Ça fait trop longtemps que j'en rêve!

_-_Alors vas_-_y! Si ça te démange autant, pourquoi ne pas passer à l'acte?

D'un côté, Végéta aurait voulu faire taire cette femelle arrogante d'un bon coup de poing entre les deux yeux, mais de l'autre côté, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, ce qui l'énerva tellement qu'il détruisit un mur complet de la bâtisse après être resté silencieux et indécis pendant une bonne minute.

_-_Pour revenir à mes cheveux, lança Estelle pendant que Bulma ricanait sur la réaction pathétique de son pauvre mari, ils vont permettre de faire des comparaisons avec l'ADN que j'ai trouvé dans les mues. S'ils correspondent, nous avons notre extraterrestre. Mais… il y a un léger problème.

_-_Lequel, demanda Sangoku.

_-_Combien de temps ça te prendrait, fit Bulma, qui avait senti le coup venir.

_-_… Un bon mois.

_-_QUOI? Mais ils ont le temps d'envahir trois fois la planète en un mois, s'exclama Trunks.

_-_Je suis désolée, mais il me faut extraire l'ADN de la racine, ce qui n'est pas une partie de plaisir, puis il faut que je localise l'ADN, que je le fasse multiplier avant de le passer dans une machine qui met une nuit pour l'analyser, et enfin, il faut que je mette les deux résultats dans une autre machine qui compare les deux ADN, ce qui prend un certain temps selon la complexité des brins. Si vous avez envie que ça aille plus vite, payez_-_moi un équipement performant! Ça coûte bonbon, je vous préviens.

_-_On se débrouillera, fit Sangoku.

Estelle les salua avant de disparaître en lançant un dernier regard à Nichou.

_-_Passons maintenant à la seconde demi_-_finale de ce championnat afin de désigner celui qui sera en finale contre mademoiselle Isseki Nichou! Seront opposés deux amis d'enfance qui ont été confronté en finale lors de la finale enfant alors qu'ils étaient encore jeunes! Sangoten et Trunks!

_-_Tu es prêt?

_-_Toujours.

Un sourire sur leurs lèvres, ils s'élancèrent vers le ring sous les applaudissements du public. Ils se placèrent au milieu de l'estrade, se saluèrent et se mirent en position.

_-_Je ne vais pas te ménager, Sangoten. Je vais y aller à fond dès le début.

_-_Moi aussi. J'ai bien l'intention de gagner. Mais ne triche pas cette fois.

_-_Tu es vraiment mauvais perdant. Je n'avais pas triché.

_-_Cause toujours.

_-_Début du combat, GO!

Les deux amis augmentèrent leur puissance et s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre, échangeant des coups à une vitesse incroyable avant de se séparer pour retourner au corps à corps sans prendre le temps de respirer un seul instant.

Rapidement, ils oublièrent l'enjeu du championnat et se retrouvèrent dans leurs entraînements en duo, s'amusant simplement à jouer avec l'autre. Ils enchaînèrent quelques coups compliqués, frappant pas trop fort, puis augmentèrent leur puissance, augmentant la cadence par la même occasion.

Mais ils reprirent soudainement conscience de l'endroit où ils étaient au moment où Trunks, un peu plus en hauteur que Sangoten lança un kikoha que le brun esquiva sans problème avant de réaliser que la boule d'énergie fonçait droit sur le public.

_-_Imbéciles, lâcha Sangohan en se dirigeant vers l'endroit de l'impact pour dévier le kikoha vers le ring, dont les pierres volèrent un peu partout. Revenez sur terre! Vous n'êtes pas tous seuls!

_-_Désolé, fit Sangoten avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans la joue par Trunks.

Il s'écrasa au milieu du podium, et disparut au moment où les kikohas que lançait son ami allaient l'atteindre. Il réapparut derrière Trunks et le frappa à son tour à la joue, l'envoyant au même endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant. Il se jeta immédiatement vers lui pour éviter les attaques longue distance.

Le corps à corps reprit à un rythme extraordinaire, obligeant rapidement Sangoten à devenir super Saïyen. Trunks sembla vouloir faire de même, mais il resta normal, permettant à Goten de le frapper et de l'envoyer au sol. Malheureusement pour lui, son ami se sauva _in extremis_ de la sortie de ring en flottant à quelques millimètres du sol.

_-_Aaah… non, il ne touche pas le sol, commenta l'arbitre en se penchant le plus possible vers le sol. Trunks est sauf!

Le guerrier s'envola et voulut devenir super Saïyen, mais, cette fois, Sangoten l'assomma avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Le corps inanimé du fils Brief tomba sur le ring dans un bruit mou. Goten resta tout de même en position, à bonne distance de son ami pour si jamais il revenait à la charge, mais l'arbitre put compter sans problème jusqu'à dix.

_-_Trunks est évanoui. Sangoten est notre deuxième finaliste! Bravo à lui!

Le brun s'approcha de son ami et le secoua un peu pour qu'il reprenne connaissance.

_-_Trunks, tout va bien?

_-_Mmmmh? Oh là là, quel choc, gémit le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande en portant sa main à sa tête douloureuse. J'ai cru qu'un troupeau de diplodocus m'était passé dessus.

_-_Tu t'es bien battu.

_-_C'est pas mon avis, fit le fils Brief avec un air dur.

_-_Hein?

_-_Allons vers nos pères pour en parler. Monsieur l'arbitre, pouvons_-_nous faire une pause avant la finale?

_-_Bien sûr. Mademoiselle Nichou m'a demandé exactement la même chose.

_-_Merci.

Les deux jeunes retournèrent vers leur père afin que Trunks s'explique sur ce qui lui avait paru bizarre durant le combat.

_-_Je n'ai pas pu devenir super Saïyen, expliqua-t-il, l'air sérieux. À chaque fois, une force étrangère me bloquait et je restais normal.

_-_De plus en plus étrange. D'abord cette fille qui bat Oob et moi_-_même, puis Végéta qui a senti sa force baisser, Boo qui est resté figé sur place face à Sangoten et maintenant toi qui a été empêché de devenir super Saïyen. Ce championnat semble être contrôlé par quelqu'un qui a vraisemblablement envie de quelque chose de précis, déclara Sangoku.

_-_Oui, mais quoi, demanda son fils.

_-_Nous l'ignorons tous, et je suis sûr que cette Nichou est mêlée là_-_dedans par une manière ou une autre. Il est impossible qu'une Terrienne, aussi forte soit_-_elle, puisse se battre de cette manière. Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai vu quelqu'un contrôler une autre personne, sauf Babidi bien sûr, mais c'était différent. Il te faudra être très prudent durant la finale mon fils.

_-_Bien sûr papa.


	10. Le championnat fin

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ Malgré toutes mes supplications, injures, chantages odieux ou menaces de mort, Toriyama senseï n'a pas voulu me donner Végéta °snirf°

* * *

_

**Le championnat: la finale**

La foule appelait les deux derniers combattants pour la finale, emplissant le stade de cris assourdissant que l'arbitre du championnat dut faire taire.

_-_Après avoir assisté à deux demi_-_finales fort en spectacle, nous allons enfin connaître celui ou celle qui sera confronté à Satan après cette finale qui opposera deux des meilleurs combattants du monde, j'ai nommé mademoiselle Isseki Nichou et Sangoten! La jeunesse est à l'honneur pour cette finale.

_-_Ne te laisse pas avoir par sa technique de contrôle. Tu dois à tout prix être proche d'elle afin de ne pas lui laisser le temps de la commencer, dit Sangoku.

_-_Je sais. Je vais mettre le paquet directement.

_-_J'ai un tout autre plan, pensa Nichou, qui les avait entendu de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Et personne ne pourra m'empêcher de l'exécuter.

Dans les gradins, une personne affichait un sourire carnassier et dit à son voisin:

_-_Tout se déroule comme prévu. Elle aura maintenant l'occasion d'être seule avec lui au moment où il déploie toute sa puissance. Ça va être un jeu d'enfant pour elle de le piéger.

L'homme qui était à côté de cette personne soupira de dépit, puis pensa:

_-_La noblesse coule dans tes veines, mais tu es trop arrogante pour te rendre compte que quelque chose de très humain pourrait détruire tous tes rêves.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir en voyant les deux finalistes apparaître dans la lumière du stade.

_-_J'espère qu'elle ne commettra pas la bêtise de la croire encore longtemps.

Sur le ring, Sangoten attendait avec impatience que le gong retentisse. Plus que tout au monde, il désirait gagner le prix qui était offert pour le challenger de Satan: un séjour d'une semaine dans une navette spatiale pour quatre personnes. Au début, il avait pensé offrir ce prix à sa famille, mais il avait rapidement changé d'avis, voulant inviter Tohru, Trunks et Mimosa à partager ce prix. Mais pour y arriver, il lui fallait gagner la finale contre Nichou, celle qui avait battu son père et Oob, qui étaient pourtant bien plus fort qu'il ne l'était.

_-_Prêt? GO!

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie, il se lança contre son adversaire et ils commencèrent un échange de coups tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Rapidement, il s'avéra qu'il était plus fort qu'elle et prit l'avantage avec facilité pendant quelques minutes avant que Nichou ne réagisse.

Elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes avant de sauter à une hauteur assez conséquente. Sans efforts, Sangoten la rejoignit et ils continuèrent à se battre dans les airs. Ils retombèrent petit à petit et, quand Nichou toucha le sol, elle sauta à nouveau, l'obligeant à la suivre encore une fois. Ce petit manège dura un petit moment avant qu'il ne commence à s'énerver, augmentant sa puissance violemment pour en finir rapidement.

_-_Maintenant, elle pensa en le voyant revenir vers elle.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de la frapper, posant la paume de sa main gauche sur son front. Immédiatement, le regard du demi_-_Saïyen devint flou.

_-_Augmente ta puissance, elle ordonna à mi_-_voix, et deviens super Saïyen! Je le veux!

Il obéit et ses cheveux changèrent de couleur, prenant la teinte dorée des supers Saïyens. Elle fit ensuite parcourir sa main libre sur le torse de Sangoten, puis la posa sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

_-_Que tu sois en mon amour, que tu m'aimes tous les jours. Soit à moi pour cette fin, qui sera pour moi, enfin, un jour de délivrance, à toutes mes souffrances, elle récita trois fois en soulevant son masque pour ne laisser apparaître que ses lèvres.

A la fin du dernier mot, elle l'embrassa et replaça son masque en enlevant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur le brun, le laissant reprendre son attaque.

Sans retenir ses coups, Sangoten frappa brutalement Nichou à la poitrine, l'envoyant s'écraser dans les gradins, manquant de peu les quelques spectateurs qui se trouvaient là.

_-_Il l'a battue, s'exclama Trunks.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils ont fait là_-_haut pendant tout ce temps sans bouger, demanda Végéta.

_-_J'ai l'impression qu'elle… qu'elle a rapproché son visage de celui de Sangoten, fit Sangoku.

_-_Elle l'a embrassé, lâcha Trunks. Il est vraiment inconscient.

_-_Mais l'important est qu'il ait gagné.

Trunks ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment se réjouir, mais alla quand même féliciter son meilleur ami avec Sangoku.

_-_Sangoten est le nouveau challenger de notre héros mondial, Satan, s'exclama l'arbitre aux lunettes de soleil avec joie. Ils vont à présent se disputer le titre de champion du monde dans un combat dantesque qui se déroulera sous vos yeux ébahis après cinq minutes de pause bien méritées.

Satan, qui n'avait pas voulu assister aux combats, fut assez content de savoir que s'était le frère de son gendre qui allait se battre contre lui, et s'empressa d'aller le voir pour mettre en place la petite mise en scène de sa nouvelle victoire.

_-_Les cinq minutes sont à présent écoulées et je vous demande de bien accueillir notre héros mondial, le bien nommé Satan, et son jeune challenger, Sangoten!

Le jeune homme se dirigea directement vers le ring, tandis que Satan faisait son habituel numéro de champion du monde, faisant le double signe de la victoire avant d'enlever majestueusement sa cape, de montrer la ceinture qui prouvait qu'il était le meilleur combattant du monde et de nouer sa ceinture de combat. Puis, avec un charisme unique, il fit quelques coups d'entraînement afin de prouver que c'est toujours lui le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent aux yeux du monde. _(L'auteur vous fait dire qu'elle n'est pas responsable de ce qu'elle vient d'écrire dans ce paragraphe et qu'elle s'excuse d'avance pour ce qui va suivre.)_

Les deux opposants se saluèrent et, au signal de l'arbitre, commencèrent leur "combat". C'est_-_à_-_dire que Sangoten laissa Satan courir vers lui et lui asséner une multitude de coups dits "surpuissants" avant de s'éloigner un peu pour, semblerait_-_il, éviter de trop se faire frapper.

_-_Aha! Tu fuis! Aurais_-_tu donc tant peur de moi que cela? Tu ressens donc ma puissance phénoménale, lança le champion du monde en titre avec un air triomphant.

Et il s'élança à nouveau vers son adversaire, le criblant de coups plus ou moins forts. Sangoten fit semblant de se faire projeter en arrière, tomba au sol et resta un moment par terre avant de se relever, soufflant.

Isseki Nichou, qui avait été libérée par les infirmiers, était retournée dans la salle d'attente pour voir le combat, et resta figée devant cette mise en scène grotesque, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

_-_Mais… Sangoten ne peut pas se faire battre par ce type, elle dit, complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait. Il bien plus fort que ce crétin. Je vais l'aider.

Elle voulut contrôler Satan, mais Trunks, Végéta et Sangoku l'encerclèrent immédiatement.

_-_Ne tente plus rien, ordonna Trunks. Tu as peut_-_être vaincu Sangoku en un contre un, mais contre nous trois, tu ne fais pas le poids.

_-_Merde!

Ils allaient l'attraper, mais elle croisa ses bras et les décroisa aussi rapidement qu'elle put, projetant Sangoku et Végéta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Trunks avait eut le réflexe de s'agripper à elle par l'épaule, mais elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le plexus, ce qui l'immobilisa un temps, permettant à la femme masquée de s'enfuir.

_-_Merde, cracha Végéta. Elle s'est enfuie.

_-_Courons_-_lui après!

_-_C'es plus la peine, elle cache sa puissance, lança Sangoku en se remettant d'aplombs. Nous l'avons perdue.

Les trois Saïyens pestèrent, tandis que sur le ring, Sangoten se faisait "malmener" par son adversaire. Tentant un dernier coup, le demi_-_Saïyen sauta sur Satan pour lui donner un coup de poing, mais le champion du monde en titre se baissa au dernier moment, croyant que le jeune l'attaquait vraiment.

_-_Sangoten a semblé vouloir attaquer Satan, mais ce dernier a évité au dernier moment et notre jeune combattant est à présent emporté par son élan et ne peut plus s'empêcher de tomber hors du ring, commenta l'arbitre.

Effectivement, le jeune homme fit un rebond et tomba lourdement hors du ring, permettant à son adversaire de garder son titre et de gagner les deux millions prévus pour le vainqueur. Sangoten, quand à lui, remportait l'humble "prix de consolation" du challenger: un million et le voyage dans l'espace.

_-_C'est Chichi qui va être contente, fit Sangoku en félicitant son fils. Un million et demi, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour repeindre la maison.

_-_Tu crois que je pourrais avoir quelque chose, demanda Goten.

_-_Je ne pense pas qu'elle te permettra.

_-_Bravo mon chéri, s'exclama avec fierté la personne dont ils parlaient en apparaissant comme un diable. Tu as été si fort! Je suis si fière de toi mon chéri!

_-_Merci maman.

_-_Nous allons fêter ta victoire par un grand pique_-_nique au bord du lac, déclara_-_t_-_elle. Avec un million et demi, nous avons assez pour rassasier tout le monde.

_-_Tu ne voulais pas repeindre la maison?

_-_Si, mais il ne me faut que deux cents mille pour le faire correctement faire par des professionnels.

_-_Si tu le dis.

Dans l'euphorie provoquée par leurs amis, Sangoku, Sangoten, Végéta et Trunks étaient assez inquiets: l'extraterrestre leur avait filé entre les doigts au dernier moment, et ils n'avaient pas d'autre occasion pour l'attraper. Mais ils ne laissèrent rien paraître, ne voulant pas gâcher la bonne humeur générale.

OoO

Trois jours plus tard, Sangoku avait prié tous ses amis à un grand pique_-_nique au bord d'un lac pour fêter dignement la victoire de son fils. Tous répondirent présents et la bonne humeur s'installa rapidement.

Trunks avait invité Mimosa et sa mère à prendre part aux festivités, et Sangoten avait fait de même avec Tohru, qui s'était excusée pour ses parents.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, ils viendront un autre jour, la rassura Sangoten en la tirant vers la nappe carrelée que Chichi avait étendue sous un arbre centenaire.

Trunks, lui avait emmené Mimosa dans un coin un peu à l'écart des autres, faisant enrager son père qui le traitait de mauviette. Estelle et Bulma, elles, prévoyaient avec amusement les petits fours qu'il pourrait y avoir au mariage, ce qui termina d'énerver le prince Saïyen qui menaça de leur faire manger les pissenlits par la racine si elles n'arrêtaient pas de babiller pour des choses qui n'arriveraient pas.

_-_Il l'a mauvaise ton Jules, murmura Estelle à Bulma. Il a mangé un truc qui passe pas ou quoi?

_-_Il n'aime pas voir son fils être aussi galant avec ta fille. Il dit qu'il se ramollit.

La scientifique pouffa, puis, l'âme suicidaire, s'approcha de son futur sujet d'étude pour lui glisser:

_-_Aurait_-_on quelques problèmes avec l'amour que votre fils ne vous porte plus?

Ce n'est que grâce aux réflexes forgés par les années de cohabitation de Bulma que la brune put se sortir de la furie nommée Végéta.

_-_Tu es vraiment folle toi. Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup sans penser aux conséquences, sermonna la femme de Saïyen qui savait de quoi elle parlait. Végéta est à manier avec des pincettes quand il est comme ça.

_-_Mais j'adore taquiner un homme quand il est en colère, répliqua Estelle avec un sourire sournois.

_-_Et après tu ne t'étonnes pas que ton homme soit parti?

La scientifique perdit immédiatement son sourire, et Bulma regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

_-_Mon mari est parti parce qu'il était trop amoureux des combats, dit la brune avec amertume.

_-_Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser.

_-_Ce n'est rien, lança Estelle en reprenant son sourire malicieux, je sais que tu n'as pas dit ça à mal. Je suis assez habituée. Mais c'est bien de se faire taper les doigts de temps à autres.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent de bon cœur, puis commencèrent à parler de leurs travaux respectifs.

De leur côté, Sangoku et Sangohan avaient entraîné leurs femmes dans l'eau, laissant Oob s'occuper de Pan et Sangoten seul avec Tohru.

_-_Je suis heureuse que tu ais gagné ce prix, commença Tohru pendant qu'Oob jouait avec Pan à la poupée. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point tu étais fort.

_-_Oh, c'était rien. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec cette femme mystérieuse, mais c'était plutôt facile.

_-_N'empêche, ce Satan doit être vraiment très fort pour t'avoir battu à plate couture.

_-_Si tu savais, il pensa en attrapant un paquet de chips, un sourire aux lèvres.

Dans l'eau, les deux couples mariés de la famille barbotaient en giclant de l'eau dans tous les sens, Sangoku chatouillant Chichi sous les pieds et Sangohan faisant peur à Videl de diverses manières.

_-_Tu n'es qu'un enfant, s'exclama Chichi en tirant tant bien que mal la tête de son Saïyen de mari hors de l'eau pour l'empêcher de la chatouiller. Comporte_-_toi un peu plus en adulte!

Sangoku lui tira la langue et replongea, entraînant sa femme sous l'eau pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

_-_Sangohan, arrête, gargouilla Videl avec de l'eau dans la bouche. J'ai encore failli couler.

_-_Désolé, il fit en s'approchant pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Bulma et Estelle regardaient les deux couples avec amusement, tandis que Végéta ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient de tels élans de tendresse. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Bulma, sans qu'il le remarque vraiment, glisse sa main dans son dos et lui caresse les côtes avec douceur. Par habitude, il poussa un petit soupir et se laissa un peu aller aux caresses de sa femme, l'attirant même vers lui pour qu'elle atteigne avec plus de facilité les zones sensibles.

Estelle, en voyant cette scène, eut un large sourire, heureuse d'être l'unique témoin des rares moments d'élan d'affection entre l'insensible prince et la PDG de Capsule Corporation. Un peu plus loin, les parents de Bulma discutaient comme à l'habitude, le père fumant sa sempiternelle cigarette et portant son chat noir sur son épaule, et la mère s'extasiant comme toujours sur ce qu'il l'entourait – en cet instant, c'était sa fille et Végéta.

Après le bain, tous se mirent à manger de bon cœur, chacun piochant dans les mets délicieux qu'avaient préparés Chichi et la mère de Bulma – Bulma n'étant pas aussi fin cordon bleu que sa tendre maman.

_-_Sangoten, mon chéri, qui vas_-_tu inviter pour ce voyage dans l'espace?

_-_Euh… je pensais inviter…

_-_Oh, comme c'est gentil mon chéri, s'exclama Chichi avec joie. Tu es si gentil de nous inviter ton père et moi. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas partie en vacances. Ton éducation me demande tellement de temps.

Sangoten ne laissa pas sa mère finir sa litanie maternelle et la coupa.

_-_Maman! Je vais inviter Trunks et Mimosa.

La mère poule fut complètement coupée dans son élan jouissif et sembla déçue.

_-_Mais il reste bien une place, elle demanda, apercevant un minuscule brin d'espoir.

_-_Oui. Elle est pour Tohru.

Cette réponse acheva Chichi, qui se consola en se vengeant sur Sangoku qui piquait tous les plats.

Tohru, réalisant la chance qu'elle avait, se jeta au cou de son petit ami et l'embrassa fougueusement en signe de remerciement. Sangoten se laissa tomber sous le poids de sa copine et ils restèrent ainsi, elle dessus lui dessous, un bon moment avant de Chichi n'intervienne.

_-_N'oubliez pas qu'il y a des enfants ici, elle s'exclama en faisant allusion à sa petite_-_fille.

_-_Papa et maman font ça tout le temps dans leur chambre, lança ladite petite_-_fille avec l'innocence naturelle des enfants, gênant brutalement ses parents qui rougirent comme des pivoines, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

* * *

_Voili voulou. Le dixième chapitre est posté. Encore désolée pour l'irrégularité des posts (et l'heure tardive du dernier). Le championnat étant fini, nous allons entamer la ligne droite avant la fin, c'est-à-dire le voyage gagné par Sangoten. L'action sera de mise, mais je crains fort qu'il n'y ait beaucoup de niaiseries (ce qui risque de déplaire un peu, je m'en excuse). À mercredi donc!_


	11. Le départ

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ Ça n'a toujours pas changé (à mon plus grand regret en ce qui concerne le beau mâle ronchon).__

* * *

_

**Le départ**

Le mois de juillet s'était terminé quelques jours plus tôt, et le jour du départ pour l'espace sonna pour les quatre jeunes. Ils durent se lever aux aurores pour faire leurs valises – pour ceux qui ne les avaient pas faites – et rejoindre le lieu de départ de la navette. Le soleil éclairait le superbe vaisseau spatial qui portait le logo de Capsule Corporation sur les deux côtés.

Il ressemblait à un énorme paquebot de luxe, sans les bateaux de sauvetage. Deux ailes énormes étaient pour l'instant repliées sous les flancs de la navette, servant uniquement lors de la "croisière", et une large calotte de verre recouvrait le pont, protégeant les passagers des déchets spatiaux – genre météorite, restes de navettes et autres trucs qui traînent là_-_haut en ces temps chauds – et également retenir l'oxygène nécessaire aux voyageurs.

Sangoten fut le premier arrivé, suivi, dans l'ordre, par Mimosa, Tohru et Trunks – ce dernier avait égaré sa brosse à dent dans la cuisine et son caleçon (allez savoir pourquoi) dans la chambre de ses parents. Ils embarquèrent après que Goten ait montré son passe VIP aux deux bouledogues qui gardaient la passerelle menant au pont.

_-_C'est super, nous sommes installés dans des suites de luxe, s'exclama Trunks en entrant dans la chambre qu'il allait partager avec son meilleur ami, pendant que ce dernier donnait, sous son conseil avisé, un pourboire à l'homme qui les avait menés là.

_-_J'ai encore du mal à imaginer que c'est ma mère qui offre ce voyage qui coûte le lard du chat, dit Mimosa en ouvrant la porte de la chambre qui avait été réservée pour elle et Tohru et qui était située un étage au_-_dessus de celle des garçons. On a pourtant du mal à se payer un aller_-_retour entre Satan City et la capitale en train. Mon dieu, comme c'est luxueux, elle ajouta en examinant les meubles. J'ai peur de les toucher.

_-_Mais pourquoi, demanda Tohru en posant sa valise devant une armoire.

_-_J'ai peur de casser quelque chose et de devoir payer. Je ne suis pas habituée au luxe. Pas toi?

_-_Pas vraiment.

La réponse perturba un peu la vendeuse, mais lorsqu'elle vit la porte de la salle de bain, elle s'y rua et hurla sa joie pendant une bonne demi_-_heure avant qu'un des deux garçons n'arrive pour demander qui égorgeait un cochon – ce fut, hélas, Trunks, passant voir si tout allait bien, qui posa la funeste question et qui dut éviter tous les coussins de la chambre, soit vingt_-_et_-_un exactement.

OoO

Après une heure et demi d'attente, le vaisseau décolla, emmenant les divers riches de la planète et les quatre jeunes pour un voyage fantastique dans l'espace. Les passagers furent priés de ne pas quitter leur chambre tout du long de la manœuvre amenant à se mettre en orbite, mais il y avait, bien évidemment, deux personnes qui bravèrent l'interdit et allèrent faire un tour sur le pont pour observer la planète sur laquelle ils étaient nés s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Je vous laisse deviner l'identité des deux inconscients qui durent s'expliquer devant le capitaine du vaisseau du pourquoi ils étaient sorti de leur cabine alors qu'il fallait absolument ne pas la quitter.

Après deux heures et demi de sermons et une menace de retourner _illico presto_ sur Terre à la prochaine connerie, les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent vers leur chambre dans l'idée de se changer pour aller piquer une tête dans la piscine.

Ils retrouvèrent, au bord de ladite piscine, les deux filles en pleine conversation qui semblait beaucoup les amuser.

_-_Salut les filles, lança Trunks en jetant sa serviette sur une chaise longue avant de sauter dans l'eau.

_-_Attends_-_moi, fit Sangoten en suivant son meilleur ami dans le liquide bleuté.

Les deux filles regardèrent en riant leurs copains se battre joyeusement dans l'eau, se coulant l'un l'autre ou engager des courses, puis replongèrent dans l'examen minutieux des maître_-_nageur qui passaient devant elles en roulant des mécaniques, ce qui provoquaient chez elle des fou rires incontrôlables.

Après trois heures de bronzage pour les filles – des lampes solaires avaient été installées – et à peu près le même temps de jeux aquatiques en tous genres pour les garçons, les quatre jeunes retournèrent dans leurs chambres et se changèrent pour aller manger un "petit" quelque chose avant de se promener sur le pont.

OoO

Alors qu'ils étaient en train quitter les abords de la piscine – peu après leur "frugal" repas –, Mimosa poussa Trunks dans un couloir.

_-_Mais… qu'est_-_ce que…

_-_Chut! Tais_-_toi, il vont se retourner, lui ordonna la jeune fille en regardant au coin.

_-_Hein?

_-_Regarde_-_les! Ils sont si mignons ensemble. On pourrait les laisser seuls un moment.

Le fils Brief regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner, Tohru accrochée à son bras et posant sa tête sur l'épaule musclée de son petit ami, puis grogna quelque chose avant que Mimosa ne le regarde, amusée.

_-_Tu es jaloux?

_-_QUOI? Jamais!

_-_Allez! Combien de fois m'as_-_tu dit que tu n'aimais pas cette fille?

_-_Ça veut pas dire que je suis jaloux.

_-_Oh que si! Elle arrive un beau jour et pique ton meilleur ami du même coup. Je suis certaine que tu en as ressenti de la tristesse et de la haine. Tu n'aimes tout simplement pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi soit proche de Sangoten. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amitié exclusive, et c'était certain qu'un jour, Sangoten allait s'éloigner de toi.

_-_Mais t'es folle ou quoi? Sangoten a déjà eu une copine, mais il était pas autant collé à elle qu'avec l'autre là. Elle, elle le monopolise tout le temps, et les seuls moments où je pouvais être avec lui sans qu'elle n'arrive, c'était quand on s'entraînait dans la montagne, mais depuis le championnat, il ne s'entraîne plus, ne pense qu'à elle et ça, je trouve que c'est plus louche que louche.

_-_Il est tout simplement fou amoureux d'elle. Toi aussi tu as passé trois semaines à ne rien faire sauf penser à moi. Tu avais laissé tomber Sangoten, qui en a beaucoup souffert je pense.

_-_Mais c'est pas la même chose! Je ne t'avais vu qu'une fois et je voulais à tous prix te revoir. Là, ils peuvent se voir tous les jours,

Mimosa soupira de dépit. Trunks était tellement têtu qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis et préféra l'embrasser pour mettre fin à la discussion qui pouvait durer toute la nuit si ça continuait.

Un peu plus loin, Tohru et Sangoten marchaient droit devant eux, arrivant à une terrasse donnant sur l'espace, et plus précisément sur la Terre et son petit satellite illuminé de lumière. Ce spectacle émerveilla la jeune femme, qui quitta le bras de Goten pour aller s'accouder à la barrière afin de mieux admirer la vue.

_-_C'est vraiment magnifique, elle murmura en observant la ligne indiquant la limite entre le jour et la nuit qui se dessinait sur la planète bleue. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi beau.

_-_C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça, fit Sangoten en s'approchant d'elle. Mon frère m'a dit que c'était un spectacle inoubliable, et il ne s'est pas trompé.

Il l'enlaça et ils restèrent un long moment silencieux avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent dans un baiser tendre.

OoO

Deux jours passèrent, bercés par le farniente, les jeux et les moments à deux. Mimosa et Tohru devinrent bonnes amies, passant le plus clair de leur temps à taquiner les garçons ou à observer les maître_-_nageur, s'amusant de leurs attitudes. De temps à autre, elles discutaient avec d'autres passagers, Mimosa en connaissant quelques uns comme étant des clients de la boutique où elle travaillait.

De leur côté, les garçons faisaient le tour des activités proposées, allant du water polo à la musculation dans la salle de gym. Mais leur passe_-_temps favori fut rapidement la course, organisant des duels qui consistaient à faire un certain nombre de tours de la navette. Ils eurent bien l'idée d'aller faire un tour dans l'espace, mais un membre de l'équipage les prit en flagrant délit juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent à ouvrir la porte du sas principal. Ils avaient écopé d'un avertissement sévère et d'une punition digne de celles que Chichi donnait à Sangoten: il durent peler des patates et des carottes pendant quatre heures d'affilée et nettoyer la coupole de verre renforcé qui protégeait la piscine, ce qui amusa Mimosa et Tohru qui ne manquèrent pas de les embêter en sirotant des cocktails.

OoO

Au matin du troisième jour de croisière, Sangoten et Trunks eurent un autre avertissement au petit_-_déjeuner: ils devaient baisser leur consommation de nourriture s'ils ne voulaient pas écourter le voyage.

_-_C'est vraiment nul cette croisière, gémir Sangoten en se tenant le ventre de faim. On peut vraiment rien faire.

_-_T'as qu'à être moins gourmant, répliqua Trunks avec un sourire.

_-_Mais je fais déjà des efforts à la maison, pourquoi je devrais en faire ici? C'est pourtant indiqué qu'on peut se servir à volonté aux buffets.

_-_"À volonté" ne veut pas dire "manger tout", fit Mimosa en regardant de sa chaise le large tableau des attractions affiché à l'entrée du réfectoire. Oh! Regardez! Il y a un grand bal ce soir. C'est fantastique!

_-_Un bal? C'est bien un truc de fille ça, lâcha Trunks.

Mimosa dut se retenir de lui lancer son couteau à beurre dans l'œil.

_-_Ça doit être intéressant, elle continua. J'ai jamais été à un bal, même pas au collège.

_-_Ils n'organisent pas de bal au collège.

Cette fois, elle planta sa cuillère dans la confiture pour éviter de vouloir la fourrer au fond de la gorge de son petit ami.

_-_Je te dis zut, Trunks! Bref, j'ai envie d'y aller. Tu viens avec moi Tohru?

L'interpellée afficha un petit air ennuyé en répondant:

_-_Pourquoi pas, ça doit être marrant. Y'aura peut_-_être les maître_-_nageur.

_-_Sûr! J'ai hâte de voir comment ils se débrouillent.

_-_Vous êtes sûres que vous pouvez y aller, demanda Sangoten en portant une cuillère dégoulinante de miel à la bouche.

_-_Tu insinues que nous sommes trop jeunes, fit Mimosa avec un air menaçant.

_-_Non, mais vous avez une tenue?

_-_Hein? Tenue… comme dans "tenue de bal"?

_-_Ouais. C'est marqué qu'il faut être bien habillé, entre parenthèses, smoking et robe.

La joie éphémère de la jeune vendeuse s'envola comme le vent, la laissant déprimée un instant avant qu'elle se ressaisisse.

_-_Qu'à cela ne tienne! Je vais me faire une robe. Une journée, c'est plus que suffisant!

_-_Et où vas_-_tu trouver tout ce qu'il te faut, demanda Trunks, qui doutait un peu de la réussite d'une telle idée.

_-_Y'a bien un pressing et une boutique de souvenirs dans la navette?

_-_Au premier sous_-_sol, troisième section, dit Tohru d'un air détaché en tartinant un toast de crème de marron.

_-_Et alors, fit Trunks, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir sa copine.

_-_Tu as une robe Tohru?

_-_J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Pourquoi?

_-_Je peux la prendre?

Elle remarqua le petit sourire malicieux et les yeux pétillants de son amie et lança:

_-_Si tu veux. C'est la verte.

_-_Merci! Je t'adore. Je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de boulot, déclara la fille aux cheveux violets en se sauvant par la grande porte du réfectoire.

_-_Quelle mouche la pique, demanda Trunks.

_-_Elle a l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête, commenta Tohru. Je vais dans la salle de gym, elle ajouta en se levant de table, son toast à la bouche.

_-_Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles, fit Trunks en soupirant.

_-_Moi non plus, répondit Sangoten en finissant son café. Tu viens à la piscine?

Son ami hocha de la tête et ils se levèrent de table.

OoO

La journée passa lentement, et au moment même où l'horloge de la navette sonnait sept heures du soir, Mimosa entra en trombe dans sa chambre, faisant sursauter Tohru qui lisait un vieux livre sur son lit. La blonde planqua avec précipitation le livre sous son coussin et se retourna vers son amie, qui fouillait avec hâte dans les armoires.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu cherches?

_-_Ma boîte à bijoux. Je dois l'avoir rangée là. Oui, elle est là, elle s'exclama en brandissant un petit coffret en bois de cèdre laqué.

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit deux bijoux avant de remettre la boîte à sa place et de sortir de la pièce. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, quatre housses d'habits dans les bras. Elle en jeta deux sur son lit avant de foncer à l'étage inférieur pour entrer en trombe dans la chambre des garçons, qui jouaient aux cartes.

_-_Enfilez ça et rendez_-_vous dans une heure devant les portes du réfectoire, elle ordonna avant de filer en vitesse vers sa chambre.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent figés sur place, assis sur le lit de Sangoten et des cartes en main, puis reprirent leurs esprits.

_-_C'était quoi, demanda Trunks en se levant pour aller ouvrir une des housses.

_-_Je crois que c'était ta copine. C'est quoi, il demanda en regardant ce que son ami faisait.

_-_Des costards, murmura le fils Brief en soulevant le cintre sur lequel pendait un costume de couleur marine. Ton nom est marqué sur celui_-_ci.

_-_Vraiment? J'ai pas envie d'y aller moi à ce bal! Je sais pas danser.

_-_Moi non plus. Mais… comment a_-_t_-_elle eut ces smokings?

Goten ne put répondre à cette question, préférant ne pas savoir. Il se leva et empoigna le complet que son ami tenait, déclarant:

_-_Obéissons à ta copine et voyons ce que ça peut donner. Si on s'ennuie, on pourra profiter du fait que tout l'équipage sera là pour aller faire un petit tour dans l'espace.

_-_Chiche!

Le brun lâcha un regard défiant à son ami, puis lança en tendant sa main:

_-_Tout ce que tu veux.

_-_Tout?

_-_Si je te le dis.

_-_Mmmh. Celui qui se dégonfle devra… voyons voir… ah oui! Devra faire le tour de la navette… en hurlant: "Satan est une grosse merde!".

_-_Pari tenu!

Ils se serrèrent la main, décidés, puis retournèrent dans leur partie de cartes.

_-_J'ai hésité avec faire le tour de la navette à poil, mais je me suis dit que c'était un peu trop risqué, avoua Trunks en terminant le jeu brillamment.

Sangoten le regarda, puis déclara en reprenant les cartes pour les battre:

_-_J'ai aussi eu cette idée.

* * *

_Un chapitre un peu tardif et un peu gnan gnan, je l'avoue, mais un chapitre quand même. Habituez-vous à cette heure de parution, l'uni me prend du temps et de l'énergie et il n'y a que le soir où je suis tranquille, donc…_

_À dimanche!!_


	12. Le bal

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ Ça vous amuse de me voir faire autant d'efforts inutiles pour vous dire qu'aucun des persos originaux ne sont à moi?

* * *

_

**Le bal**

Mimosa retourna dans sa chambre, trouvant Tohru en pleine admiration devant les deux robes qui étaient dans les housses. La blonde avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et brillants, et caressait doucement des doigts le tissu d'une robe qu'elle reconnaissait à peine.

-Comment tu la trouves, demanda Mimosa en prenant l'autre robe. J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver les paillettes, mais j'ai réussi à en chiper au pressing. Tu savais qu'ils récupèrent les objets qui tombent des habits et qu'ils les revendent par la suite? C'est vraiment incroyable comme les gens peuvent être torves.

-Elle est vraiment… c'est toi qui…

-Oui. Je suis assez douée pour transformer des habits simples en véritables œuvres d'art.

-Tu es extrêmement douée, s'exclama Tohru. J'ai vu de grands tailleurs qui ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Ils n'avaient aucune imagination, et la plupart du temps, leurs robes étaient inutiles après deux utilisation, ce qui obligeait ma mère à les faire refaire.

-Ta mère? Tu es riche?

Tohru se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Oh non, ma mère travaille dans un théâtre assez prestigieux. Elle s'occupe des costumes.

-Ah, d'accord. Tu veux l'essayer?

-Bien sûr que oui! Plus que jamais!

La vendeuse afficha un grand sourire fier, contente de donner autant de bonheur à son amie.

OoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tohru sortait de la salle de bain, habillée de sa robe de bal. Cette dernière était d'un vert pâle qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était sans manches et la jupe arrivait juste au-dessous des genoux de Tohru, rappelant un peu la robe d'une petite fille élégante. Sur le tissu, Mimosa avait cousu de petites fleurs de couleur qui scintillaient sous la lumière. La jupe avait été découpée pour laisser apparaître deux couches de tissus blancs et tout le décolleté avait été repris pour donner l'impression qu'il était encore tout mouillé de pluie.

-Tu es vraiment superbe, dit Mimosa en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. J'avais beaucoup d'idées pour ta robe. Bon, j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais – pas grand-chose en l'occurrence. Oh, elle s'exclama en voyant qu'un des ourlets avait un accroc. Attends un moment, je vais reprendre cet endroit.

Elle attrapa une aguille et du fil dans sa boîte de couture qu'elle emmenait partout et répara son petit oubli. Elle refit le tour encore une fois, examinant chaque point avec minutie, puis afficha un air content.

-Parfait! Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas passer aux accessoires.

-Comment ça?

-Ben, tu ne vas pas aller au bal sans avoir des objets qui vont avec ta robe. J'ai un peu fouillé ton armoire avant de commencer à coudre – j'en suis désolée, mais c'était un peu obligé – et je me suis dit que tu pouvais mettre tes chaussures noires à lacets. Elles iront parfaitement avec ta robe. Par contre, comme tes poignets sont un peu fins, j'ai eu l'idée de te faire enfiler ces deux bracelets en or plaqué. Vas-y, essaie pour voir!

Un peu déboussolée par les explications de la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves, Tohru enfila consciencieusement ses chaussures, s'appliquant pour mettre les lacets à la bonne place, puis passa à ses poignets les deux bracelets de Mimosa. L'un était un simple anneau poli, tandis que l'autre formait quelques petites irrégularités.

D'un œil expert, Mimosa regarda encore un moment son cobaye de mode, puis alla chercher une fine chaîne argentée d'où pendait une petite perle et la tendit à Tohru, qui l'enfila après l'avoir examinée. Presque naturellement, la petite boule blanche alla s'installer à un endroit bien stratégique: juste au-dessus du bord du décolleté, invitant à y plonger les yeux.

La blonde, le remarquant en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, s'empressa de vouloir l'enlever, mais Mimosa arrêta son geste.

-Pourquoi tu l'enlèves? Il est très bien là.

-Mais c'est indécent!

-Arrête! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de Sangoten.

Tohru la regarda avec de gros yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre le sens de la phrase. Son interlocutrice mit un moment avant de capter le signal.

-Tu n'as jamais, pendant ces trois mois, eut envie de faire l'amour avec Sangoten?

-Faire l'amour? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets voulut rire, croyant qu'elle la faisait marcher, mais devant l'air tout à fait sérieux de Tohru, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était.

-C'est incroyable. Nous sommes pourtant à une époque où ce n'est plus un tabou pourtant, elle lança.

-C'est quoi?

Mimosa soupira, puis lâcha:

-Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Elle avait un peu pitié d'elle et avait décidé de tout faire pour que Sangoten et elle passent une nuit ensemble. Mais pour cela, elle devait convaincre Trunks – ce qui n'allait pas être trop difficile – et devait également mettre Sangoten sur la piste – selon les dires de Trunks, ce dernier n'était pas très futé concernant ce sujet.

-Mais c'est quoi?

-Oublie tu veux! Fais juste tout ce que je te dirais et tout ira au mieux, et mon premier conseil est que tu laisses cette perle là où elle est.

Tohru hocha de la tête et sortit de la pièce, laissant son amie enfiler sa propre robe.

Quand elle ressortit, Tohru resta ébahie par la beauté de la jeune femme. Sa robe était blanche et décorée de vagues bleues qu'elle avait brodées avec un sens inouï du détail. Les motifs menaient insidieusement vers le décolleté plongeant de la jeune femme ou s'arrêtaient au bord des deux fentes de la jupe situées des deux côtés, laissant apparaître une petite partie des jambes de Mimosa.

-Mais c'est indécent, s'exclama Tohru en remarquant ce petit détail.

-Mais non. J'ai mis un short de la même couleur dessous, la rassura la jeune vendeuse en enfilant des escarpins blancs. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on voie tout… sauf Trunks, bien sûr, elle ajouta avec un clin d'œil.

Tohru resta silencieuse, n'ayant pas vraiment compris la signification de ce clin d'œil, tandis que Mimosa s'asseyait devant la glace pour se coiffer. Avec grande minutie, Mimosa déplaça quelques mèches vers le côté gauche de sa tête, créant une raie de côté, puis fixa les quelques mèches avec une broche simple représentant une fleur de lotus. Elle se maquilla légèrement sous le regard intéressé de la blonde, puis se leva.

-Tu viens? Il est presque neuf heures, et les garçons doivent s'impatienter.

Tohru hocha de la tête et suivit son amie jusqu'à la salle prévue pour le bal. Elles trouvèrent Trunks et Sangoten, tous deux habillés dans les costumes que Mimosa leur avait apportés, appuyés contre un mur à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la pièce. Tohru remarqua le petit coup de coude que Trunks donna à son meilleur ami pour lui annoncer qu'elle et Mimosa étaient arrivées. En les regardant, Sangoten se figea de stupeur, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

-Bonsoir, murmura Tohru, qui était un peu gênée.

-… Bon… bonsoir, répondit le brun, encore un peu surpris de la tenue de sa petite amie.

Ils restèrent muets l'un en face de l'autre. Trunks leva les yeux au ciel et alla embrasser Mimosa, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille:

-C'est donc ça que tu as fait toute la journée?

-Oui. J'ai eu du mal à convaincre la boutique de souvenir de m'aider, mais en énonçant ton nom, tout est allé plus vite, elle fit avec un petit rire.

Le fils Brief soupira brièvement, puis, donnant son bras à sa cavalière, passa la porte de la salle, laissant Sangoten et Tohru dans leur gêne partagée.

Les deux jeunes restèrent silencieux un bon moment, puis Sangoten brisa la glace avec peine.

-Tu… tu es très jolie dans cette robe.

-Merci. Tu es… très élégant aussi.

-Oh. C'est la première fois que je mets un truc pareil. Trunks a dû m'aider pour le mettre.

-Ah bon.

Le silence gêné revint, accompagné d'une multitude de petits anges lançant des fleurs et de toute la ménagerie habituelle – coccinelles, corbeau et libellules. Après le passage du cent vingt-cinquième petit chérubin ailé, Tohru s'avança vers Sangoten et lui prit la main pour le tirer vers la salle de bal.

OoO

Il s'était avéré, au plus grand étonnement de Mimosa, que Trunks était assez bon danseur.

-Ma mère m'a un peu appris les pas quand j'avais environ six ou sept ans, il avait avoué alors qu'ils dansaient un tango entraînant. Mais mon père, en le découvrant, m'a obligé à m'entraîner avec lui, de peur que je devienne une vraie lavette. Je crois que c'était le seul jour où mon père s'est intéressé à moi, selon ma mère.

Mimosa avait rit à cette anecdote.

Tohru n'avait pas eu une telle chance – pour le cavalier, pas pour le père. Sangoten dansait comme un pied, et elle devait lui apprendre les pas, sacrifiant ses pauvres pieds pour la soirée.

Mimosa le remarqua et eut pitié pour son amie, mais les laissa ensemble, ne voulant pas salir ses jolis petits mocassins qu'elle avait payés assez cher.

OoO

Après bon nombre de danses toutes plus diverses les une que les autres, Sangoten et Tohru – enfin, surtout Tohru – se déclarèrent vaincus et allèrent s'installer sur des chaises mises à disposition tout autour de la piste. Mimosa et Trunks ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

-Je suis mort, gémit Sangoten en défaisant un peu sa cravate. Je préfère encore me battre contre Boo plutôt que de danser une autre.

-J'ai mal aux pieds, murmura Tohru en tentant de les masser.

Trunks rigola, tandis que sa copine regardait la piste, voulant y retourner. Au lieu de cela, elle lança:

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? J'ai vu qu'ils donnaient des verres dans un coin de la salle.

-Avec plaisir, dirent Sangoten et Tohru d'une même voix.

-Je viens avec toi, fit Trunks, ne voulant pas rester avec les deux autres.

Ils fondirent la foule en évitant les couples qui tournoyaient sous le rythme lent de la valse qui s'échappait des haut-parleurs. Arrivés à la table des boissons, Mimosa commanda quatre vodkas.

-Mais… t'es folle de demander de l'alcool, s'exclama Trunks.

-Quoi? De quoi t'as peur? Tu es majeur à ce que je sache!

-Tu vas pas en donner à Sangoten quand même?

-Si, pourquoi pas?

-Mais il va finir bourré! Il tient pas l'alcool!

-Vous avez déjà essayé?

-C'était par hasard. Il a bu une gorgée de bière dans le verre d'un ami et a failli tout vomir sur la table.

-Ben je vais prendre un kir pour lui alors. Allez, deux kirs! Tohru n'a pas l'air très dévergondée non plus.

-J'ai dis non, lança le métis Saïyen en attrapant le bras de sa petite amie pour la tirer en arrière.

-Arrête tu veux! J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu tu vois? Nous sommes tous les deux majeurs, et je me suis retenue un peu trop longtemps. Et tu n'es pas mon père! J'ai le droit de boire ce que je veux. Si ça te pose un problème, tant pis.

-Et Sangoten alors? Tu veux le saouler je te signale.

-Je veux donner un petit coup de pouce à son couple, nuance!

Trunks resta sans voix à cette réponse.

-Une vodka, deux kirs et une limonade, dit finalement Mimosa au serveur.

-Attends un peu! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement avec Goten?

-Je vais leur permettre d'être ensemble ce soir. Et pour cela, il me faut un peu d'alcool, quelques sous-entendus et ta parole.

-Jamais!

Mimosa avait prévu cette réaction. Elle afficha un petit sourire et se colla contre son petit ami pour l'embrasser tendrement. Avec la même tendresse, elle fit savoir au jeune homme ce à quoi elle pensait depuis très longtemps, ce qui le fit couiner de surprise.

-Mimosa, il s'exclama à mi-voix.

-Tu sais mon cœur, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je m'évertue à mettre les deux ingénus ensemble, elle murmura avec une voix sucrée.

À cette annonce, le jeune Saïyen rougit légèrement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu envie, elle ajouta en l'enlaçant.

Trunks balbutia une réponse sans queue ni tête, puis garda le silence, les yeux détournés. Mimosa se rendit compte de quelque chose.

-Nan, pas toi! Ah nan! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle?

-Hein? Ah mais… si, si. Je sais mais…

-Mais?

-Je suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire.

Mimosa tomba de haut.

-Quoi? Mais c'est pas possible! Tous mes ex en avaient envie, et toi… tu n'as pas envie? Mais qu'est-ce que les Saïyens ont à la place du cerveau? Un réseau de nerfs programmés uniquement pour le combat ou quoi, s'exclama la jeune femme en se détachant de Trunks. Avec vous trois, je passe pour une obsédée!

Vexée, elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle le put vers sa chambre et s'y enferma pour frapper de toutes ses forces dans son matelas et ses coussins. Trunks, qui était resté abasourdi de sa réaction, avait rejoint Sangoten et Tohru, qui parlait à mi-voix, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Où est Mimosa, demanda la jolie blonde en remarquant la présence du garçon aux cheveux lavande.

-Je sais pas. Quelque part dans le vaisseau.

-Comment ça?

-Ben… on a eu une drôle de discussion là-bas… et elle s'est enfuie, très fâchée.

-C'était quoi le sujet, fit Sangoten.

-Euh… à vrai dire… c'était… comment dire… pour faire cru, on parlait de sexe.

Sangoten ouvrit grand ses yeux, tandis que Tohru n'y comprenait rien.

-De sexe? Quel est le mal à parler d'anatomie, elle demanda en voyant la réaction de Goten.

Les deux demi-Saïyens regardèrent la jeune femme, pensant qu'elle blaguait, mais son air interrogatif leur prouva le contraire.

-Et pourquoi elle est partie, elle ajouta sans se soucier de l'étonnement des deux garçons.

-Hein? Ah! En fait… je crois qu'elle veut qu'on fasse l'amour, mais quand je lui ai dit que je voulais pas, elle s'est emportée.

-Tu lui as dit non? Pourquoi, demanda Sangoten.

-Ben… j'ai eu une image indécente de mes parents au même instant, grimaça le fils Brief. Ça m'a achevé sur le coup, mais… je crois que je vais la chercher.

Il se retourna et sortit de la salle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Pourquoi Mimosa s'est fâchée? J'y comprends rien moi, s'exclama Tohru.

-Ben… c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

La blonde soupira.

-Décidément, ces gens sont bien trop compliqués, elle pensa alors que Sangoten passait sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

_Au chapitre suivant, nous aurons droit à un petit cours d'anatomie comparée en version édulcorée (n'oubliez pas que le rating n'est que K+). Vivement mercredi!_


	13. Colères

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ Je m'amuse avec des persos. Que dire d'autre?

* * *

_

**Colères**

Mimosa en était à réduire en charpie la carte des menus qui avait été mise à sa disposition et à celle de Tohru au départ de la navette, quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Effrayée, elle lança les restes de la carte dans le broyeur de la chambre et sauta sur son lit avec hâte avant de demander:

_-_Qui est là?

_-_C'est Trunks, fit ce dernier. Tu peux m'ouvrir?

La colère que la jeune femme avait ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt ressurgit et elle cracha:

_-_Vas_-_t'en! Je ne veux plus te voir!

_-_Mimosa, ouvre_-_moi! J'aimerais te parler.

_-_Dégage! Tu es sourd ou quoi? Disparaît de ma vie!

Un court silence prit place. La jeune vendeuse crut un instant qu'il était parti, mais lorsque sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, elle sursauta légèrement.

_-_Mimosa! Ouvre_-_moi!

_-_Non!

_-_Ouvre_-_moi ou je défonce la porte!

Craignant les représailles du capitaine de la navette, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets se précipita vers la porte, la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit au moment même où Trunks créait un kikoha. Une seconde plus tard, le guerrier l'embrassait vivement. Un peu déroutée, Mimosa resta figée un court moment avant de lutter pour se défaire de l'étreinte puissante de son petit ami.

_-_Lâche_-_moi, elle lui ordonna en détournant la tête. Tu m'étouffes!

Heureusement pour elle, le Saïyen avait encore toute sa raison et desserra juste assez sa prise pour la garder dans ses bras.

_-_Lâche_-_moi, répéta_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Non. J'ai envie de parler avec toi.

_-_Tu as déjà tout dit! J'ai bien compris que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi pour que tu te donnes la peine de faire l'amour avec moi!

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes? Jamais je n'ai voulu dire ça.

_-_Mais tu le penses très fort! Vas_-_y, avoue! Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est bien ça?

Ne la comprenant plus, Trunks la souleva et l'amena vers le lit pour l'y déposer avec douceur.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce…

Il ne lui permit pas de parler plus, l'embrassant avec fougue tout en passant ses mains sur ses côtes et son dos. Mimosa, bien qu'appréciant ces caresses, refusait de se laisser faire, n'aimant pas ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Elle le repoussa avec force et le gifla, ce qui stoppa direct le jeune Saïyen dans sa fougue.

_-_ÇA SUFFIT, elle hurla avec colère. À quoi tu joues? Tu n'as pas à te forcer pour me faire plaisir. Tu me dégoûtes!

Elle voulut se lever, mais il la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à rester assise sur le matelas.

_-_Écoute_-_moi!

_-_NON! LÂCHE_-_MOI!

_-_LA FERME!

La soudaine rudesse dans la voix de Trunks choqua Mimosa, qui se tut et le regarda avec effroi. Jamais il n'avait levé la voix pour lui parler, même dans leurs rares disputes. Il avait toujours été celui qui réglait le problème avec calme et intelligence, alors qu'elle s'énervait et haussait la voix pour se faire entendre. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il était très fort qu'il n'osait pas se mettre en colère, de peur de la blesser.

À cet instant, leur respiration étaient rapides, et leur cœur battaient à tout rompre dans leur poitrine. Le demi_-_Saïyen se calma le premier, prenant la parole comme il le faisait habituellement, avec une voix douce mais autoritaire.

_-_Mimosa. Tu es la seule que j'aime, et tu le sais. Ne dis pas le contraire juste parce que tu es en colère. Jamais tu ne dois penser ça, car c'est faux.

_-_Mais et…

_-_Laisse_-_moi finir! Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas le faire avec toi. Quand on a commencé à en parler, j'avais dans la tête une image assez perturbante et j'ai répondu selon cette vue. J'ai réalisé que trop tard l'erreur de ma réponse, et je m'en excuse. Pardonne_-_moi, s'il te plaît! J'ai envie de vivre avec toi et depuis une bonne année déjà, je me retiens de te faire du mal. Je t'en supplie, laisse_-_moi être avec toi.

Il posa sa tête contre le ventre de Mimosa, touchant cette dernière par sa sincérité. Avec lenteur, elle lui prit la tête et l'obligea à la regarder.

_-_Je suis désolée moi aussi, elle murmura. J'ai agi sous le coup de la colère et dit des choses atroces. Je suis si heureuse.

Elle l'embrassa, puis ajouta:

_-_Sois tendre.

Trunks répondit à cette demande par un baiser doux comme le miel.

OoO

Dans la salle de bal, Sangoten et Tohru s'ennuyaient ferme, ne voulant plus danser. Après un long bâillement, la jeune femme se leva et s'étira, déclarant:

_-_Je commence à être fatiguée. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

Goten ajouta qu'il allait faire de même. Main dans la main, ils quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la chambre des deux filles. Malheureusement pour la blonde, elle trouva la porte fermée de l'intérieur et, lorsqu'elle frappa, Sangoten sentit la force de Trunks qui l'avertissait de venir le déranger.

_-_Arrête Tohru, Trunks est à l'intérieur, s'exclama le brun en tirant doucement la jeune femme par le bras.

_-_Quoi? Pourquoi?

_-_Je crois que… qu'ils sont très occupés.

_-_Mais j'ai envie de dormir moi! Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils font de si intéressant là_-_dedans?

Sangoten rougit légèrement, puis marmonna:

_-_Je crois qu'ils font l'amour.

_-_Faire l'amour? Mimosa m'en avait parlé, mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est. Tu peux m'expliquer?

_-_Hein?

_-_Ou me montrer, c'est égal. J'aimerais juste comprendre.

_-_Tu… tu viens de… me demander de… ò mon dieu! Tu es sûre?

_-_On ne peut plus sûre! J'ai envie de savoir. Est_-_ce si difficile que ça?

_-_Euh… non… enfin, j'ai jamais essayé mais…

_-_Mais tu sais ce que c'est?

_-_Oui… à peu près… j'ai suivi les cours d'éducation sexuelle à l'école, et ma mère a bien tenté de m'expliquer, mais… je ne sais pas si je suis capable de…

_-_Mais tu es le plus fort! Tu dois pouvoir le faire. J'en suis sûre.

Sangoten était bloqué. Il aimait Tohru, mais tout allait un peu vite pour lui. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet avant, et les rares explications qu'il avait obtenues de son entourage n'avaient pas été très claires.

Mais, au regard sérieux et interrogatif de sa petite amie, il devait se résoudre à le faire. Un peu stressé, il prit la main de Tohru et l'amena vers sa chambre.

_-_Où on va, demanda cette dernière alors qu'ils descendaient d'un étage.

_-_Dans ma chambre.

_-_Quoi? Tu peux pas me montrer là_-_haut?

_-_C'est… non, on risque de se faire voir. Mieux vaut être dans ma chambre.

Il l'attira dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clé. Tohru le regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre, plantée au milieu de la pièce. Encore très angoissé, Sangoten, s'approcha à pas lents de sa petite amie et l'enlaça avec douceur pour l'embrasser, d'abord tendrement, puis il approfondit petit à petit le baiser. Tohru fut surprise par ce baiser totalement inédit, mais une sensation complètement nouvelle l'envahit au fur et à mesure que Sangoten caressait son dos et ses côtes. Elle se laissa aller, ce qui réconforta un peu le Saïyen qui entreprit de défaire la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Cette dernière n'en fut pas perturbée et se retrouva en sous_-_vêtements sous le regard admiratif de Goten.

_-_Tu… tu es magnifique, il lui murmura tendrement.

_-_Merci, elle répondit à mi_-_voix, les yeux mi_-_clos.

Par pur instinct, Sangoten prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit avant qu'il n'enlève sa cravate et la veste de son costume.

_-_C'est obligé d'être nus, demanda Tohru en reprenant un peu ses esprits.

_-_Apparemment, lança le demi_-_Saïyen en s'asseyant sur le lit pour recommencer à l'embrasser.

Leurs mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre avant que la chemise du brun ne soit déboutonnée, laissant apparaître son torse musclé.

_-_J'ai très bien fait de te choisir, murmura la blonde alors qu'il hésitait à poser ses mains sur sa poitrine.

_-_Ah bon?

Apparemment, le guerrier était distrait, trop absorbé par ses gestes que par les paroles de sa bien_-_aimée. Tohru s'abandonna complètement aux caresses de son amant, murmurant:

_-_J'ai totalement perdu le contrôle.

OoO

Le lendemain matin, quand Mimosa ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Trunks dormait encore, à plat ventre sur le matelas et le dos découvert. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et le visage détendu. Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme replaça une mèche qui lui tombait sur le nez et le regarda dormir, se délectant de sa beauté et se souvenant de la soirée de la veille.

D'un côté, tout s'était passé de la manière qu'elle avait imaginée. Elle avait amené Trunks à dormir avec elle, obligeant les deux autres de passer la nuit ensemble. Mais de l'autre, elle n'avait pas aimé se disputer de cette façon avec son petit ami. Ça l'avait ébranlée psychiquement.

_-_Plus jamais, elle pensa en soupirant.

Aussitôt après, la vue de Trunks à torse nu apparut dans son esprit, la faisant rigoler doucement.

_-_Il ne se débrouille pas si mal en tout cas, elle murmura.

Trunks soupira dans son sommeil, et elle déposa un petit baiser juste au_-_dessus de son œil gauche.

Du côté de l'autre couple, Tohru était réveillée depuis deux heures déjà et s'était installée dans la salle de bain pour réfléchir.

_-_Est_-_ce donc à cela que sert cette partie du corps? Pourtant, maman m'avait dit qu'elle était inutile, tant pour l'homme que pour la femme. Est_-_ce vrai? N'est_-_ce que pour ressentir cette sensation étrange et plaisante? Papa… tu avais peut_-_être raison. Tu m'as expliqué tant de choses étranges dans ma jeunesse, et je commence à douter de notre mission. J'ai encore du mal avec tout ce que je ressens. Est_-_ce ce que tu appelais "amour", papa? Si c'est cela, je dois aimer Sangoten alors. Papa… je suis perdue.

Elle appuya son front contre le miroir, cherchant un peu de fraîcheur bienvenue.

OoO

Pendant ce temps, sur Terre, ce que Végéta appelait une calamité sur pattes frappa à la porte de sa maison, apportant une nouvelle très brouillon. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à ladite calamité, cette dernière lui sauta au cou en hurlant:

_-_ON DOIT ALLER DANS L'ESPACE! MA CHÉRIE EST EN DANGER!!!!

Deux secondes plus tard, Estelle était en train d'hurler dans toute la maison le nom de la présidente de Capsule Corp. Végéta dut la faire taire d'une menace de mort, créant un kikoha apparemment très agressif, ce qui n'impressionna pas tellement la mère en péril.

_-_BULMA!!!

_-_MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI? JE ME DEMANDE CE QUI ME RETIENT DE TE TRUCIDER SUR LE COUP!

_-_Peut_-_être le fait que ta fille est derrière moi, fit Estelle avec un calme qui contrasta avec le cri qui vint immédiatement après. BULMA! RAMÈNE_-_TOI! NOUS DEVONS LES SAUVER!

Une petite myriade de veines de colère apparurent sur le front du prince Saïyen, qui se demanda rapidement si faire exploser la Terre était une bonne idée pour se débarrasser de cette plaie de scientifique. Heureusement pour le sort de la planète, Bulma arriva en courant dans la pièce et somma son homme de se calmer avant de demander à Estelle:

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive?

_-_Regarde ça, ordonna la brune en tendant une feuille de papier froissée.

La femme aux cheveux bleus prit l'image des mains et l'examina un court instant pour ensuite dire:

_-_C'est Tohru, et alors?

_-_Exactement, c'est Tohru! Il faut partir tout de suite pour la navette, sinon nos enfants vont se faire tuer!

Estelle semblait tellement en proie à une terrible panique que Bulma dut la calmer avant de lui poser d'autre questions.

_-_Mais de quoi tu parles exactement? Je ne vois pas le rapport entre cette photo de Tohru et la navette spatiale.

La scientifique sédentaire inspira un bon coup, puis dit:

_-_Tu te souviens que j'avais prélevé de l'ADN dans les mues des extraterrestres?

_-_Oui, et?

_-_Et bien, avec une machine que j'ai créée il y a plus de trois mois, j'ai réussi à le décoder complètement.

_-_Et alors?

_-_Ben tu as l'un des résultats dans les mains.

Bulma regarda son amie, puis la feuille de papier, puis à nouveau son amie avant de comprendre l'histoire. Malheureusement, sa réaction fut un peu différente de celle que Végéta aurait pu l'imaginer avoir.

_-_Mais c'est fantastique Estelle! Tu as créé une machine révolutionnaire! Tu as déposé un brevet? Tu imagines que tu peux gagner beaucoup d'argent grâce à ça! Mieux même, que tu vas devenir célèbre!

_-_N'est_-_ce pas? Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà déposé un brevet préventif. Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner à l'académie des sciences pour le valider complètement. Ah! Tant que j'y pense. Tu te souviens de la fille qui a participé au championnat sous le nom d'Isseki Nichou?

_-_Oui. C'était Tohru?

_-_Gagné! Elle m'a l'air d'être une sacrée combattante. … Ah! J'avais oublié! J'étais venue pour dire à ton mari de partir pour l'espace afin de capturer cette fille, lança la brune avec un air dégagé.

Se rappelant que son fils était à bord de la même navette que l'extraterrestre, Bulma sauta au col de son prince de mari et lui ordonna de filer voir Sangoku et de lui ordonner de se téléporter dans le vaisseau spatial pour attraper cette envahisseur.

_-_Et puis quoi encore, cracha le Saïyen en se défaisant de la poigne de sa femme.

_-_C'est un ordre Végéta!

_-_J'ai pas à t'obéir!

_-_C'est ton fils!

_-_Et alors? Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

Bulma était découragée. Rien n'aurait pu ébranler le fier guerrier qu'était Végéta… ou presque.

_-_Je te signale que Trunks est avec Sangoten, cette fille et Mimosa sur cette navette. Tout peut arriver.

_-_Je m'en fiche.

Estelle, qui avait recommencé à s'inquiéter pour sa fille, écarta violemment Bulma et empoigna Végéta par le col pour lui hurler à la figure: 

_-_BOUGE TON CUL, TROUVE SANGOKU, ET SAUVE MA FILLE, SINON JE TE JURE DE VENIR TE FAIRE CHIER MÊME APRÈS MA MORT!

Bulma regarda avec de gros yeux son amie crier de tels propos, mais le résultat fut sans appel: Végéta afficha un tel air de panique à la pensée d'avoir cette folle sur le dos tout le restant de sa vie qu'il disparut immédiatement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en train de parler à Sangoku, qui accepta avec plaisir de l'aider à aller sur la navette.

_-_Je suis surpris que ce soit toi qui sois venu me parler. J'aurais pu imaginer Estelle ou Bulma le faire, mais toi, c'est une belle surprise. Tu tiens plus à Trunks que je ne le pensais.

_-_Ne te méprends pas! Jamais je n'aurais pu supporter de voir cette femme tous les jours du restant de ma vie.

Sangoku ne comprit pas grand_-_chose, mais au regard que Végéta lui envoya, il se concentra sur la force de son fils et posa sa main sur l'épaule du prince pour se téléporter.

* * *

_Je me suis amusée à faire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaît. À dimanche pour quelques révélations. Encore désolée pour le retard.  
_


	14. Démasquée

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ La jolie blonde extraterrestre est à moi, tout comme sa famille et celle de Mimosa._

* * *

**Démasquée**

Sangoten, Tohru, Trunks et Mimosa étaient en train de prendre leur petit_-_déjeuner dans le réfectoire, quand la blonde sentit la présence de Sangoku et Végéta dans la navette. Instinctivement, elle sentit que ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

_-_Sangoten, elle murmura en se rapprochant de lui. J'ai envie d'aller au pressing déposer ma robe. Tu viens avec moi?

_-_Hein? Je finis mon croissant d'abord.

_-_Non, prends_-_le avec toi. Il y aura beaucoup de monde là_-_bas, et j'ai envie d'être dans les premiers, elle fit en le tirant par la main.

Un peu attristé par le fait qu'il devait laisser ses croissants, le jeune Saïyen se leva et suivit sa copine à l'extérieur, s'excusant auprès de ses amis et emportant trois viennoiseries avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sangoku et Végéta faisaient leur apparition dans la grande salle, se qui surprit un peu les deux jeunes restants.

_-_Papa? Mais… qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ici?

_-_Où est Tohru, demanda Sangoku après un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui.

_-_Elle vient tout juste de sortir pour aller au pressing déposer sa robe de bal, répondit Mimosa. Pourquoi?

_-_C'est l'extraterrestre, déclara Sangoku en lorgnant avec envie sur les toasts qui reposaient dans le petit panier au milieu de la table à laquelle Mimosa et Trunks étaient attablés.

_-_Hein?

_-_Ta mère a décodé l'ADN trouvé dans les mues et grâce à une machine a fait un portrait des envahisseurs, dont Tohru.

_-_Quoi? Elle marche vraiment cette machine? Incroyable!

Végéta leva les yeux au ciel en pensant:

_-_Décidément, la mère et la fille sont aussi folles l'une que l'autre.

_-_Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Sangoku. Tohru était Isseki Nichou au championnat.

_-_Vraiment? Mais elle est capable de tout alors, s'exclama Trunks en se levant. Il faut la trouver avant qu'elle ne…

_-_Trunks! Sangoten est avec elle. Il est en danger.

_-_Quoi, Sangoten est avec elle?

_-_Oui, elle l'a supplié de venir avec elle… oh mon dieu! Elle l'a fait exprès, déduisit la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Elle veut être avec Sangoten.

_-_Il faut les retrouver!

_-_Pas de chance, ils cachent leur force. Il va falloir les chercher dans toute la navette. Ils peuvent être n'importe où à présent, lança Sangoku. On se sépare! Si vous les trouvez, augmentez votre puissance!

Trunks hocha de la tête et laissa son père et Sangoku disparaître pour se retourner vers Mimosa.

_-_Va dans ta chambre et n'en sors pas avant que je ne revienne!

_-_Bien!

Il s'élança à l'extérieur de la salle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

OoO

Du côté de la piscine, Tohru et Sangoten s'était caché dans un petit débarras, ce qui intriguait beaucoup le demi_-_Saïyen.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fais Tohru? Pourquoi es_-_tu rentrée ici?

_-_C'est plus pratique, murmura la blonde en regardant par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_-_Mais… pour quoi?

Sans répondre, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, gardant les yeux fermés.

_-_Pour… ça!

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, laissant apparaître des pupilles striées qui figèrent Sangoten. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle se leva, refermant la porte, et s'avança vers lui pour lui caresser la joue.

_-_Maintenant, tu vas rester sage et m'obéir jusqu'à ce soir, dit_-_elle avec une voix presque froide.

_-_Oui, répondit le jeune homme avec un regard vide et une voix éteinte.

Tohru émit un petit rire teinté de chagrin, puis se remit à la porte pour recommencer à examiner les environs.

OoO

_-_Rien, firent les trois Saïyens en se retrouvant sur le pont supérieur.

_-_Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin quand même, s'exclama Trunks.

_-_Il faut recommencer les recherches et fouiller les cabines, proposa Sangoku. C'est le seul moyen.

_-_En parlant de cabine, pas la peine d'aller dans celles où nous avons dormi, j'y suis allé.

_-_Tu es sûr qu'elle ne s'y trouve pas, demanda Végéta?

_-_Sûr et certain. Mimosa m'assuré qu'elle était seule et j'ai passé l'autre au peigne fin. Rien.

_-_Il faut continuer à chercher!

_-_Oui!

Les trois hommes disparurent à nouveau.

OoO

Sur Terre, le soleil allait se coucher et Bulma, Chichi et Estelle étaient très inquiètes. Elles étaient réunies chez Chichi, dans le jardin, à regarder le ciel avec espoir.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils font? Ça fait depuis ce matin qu'ils sont partis, fit Bulma. Ils auraient dû la capturer depuis longtemps déjà.

_-_Je suis inquiète pour Sangoten. Le pauvre, cela va être un choc pour lui. J'ai toujours sentit que cette fille était maléfique. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa manière de parler. Tout était faux. J'aurais dû protéger mon fils.

Estelle alla lui frotter le dos en signe de réconfort.

_-_Allons, tu n'as pas à te faire du mal comme ça. Personne ne pouvait rien faire. Tu n'y es pour rien.

_-_Oui mais…

_-_Attendons! Sangoku et Végéta sont les plus forts de l'univers! Il faut croire en eux!

Chichi leva les yeux vers la scientifique, impressionnée.

_-_Tu es si calme Estelle. Comment fais_-_tu?

_-_Pour tout te dire, je suis morte de trouille, avoua la brune en montrant ses mains tremblantes. Je n'ai qu'une envie, hurler de toutes mes forces, mais l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

_-_Tu peux aller hurler dans la forêt si tu veux, lança Bulma. Je reste avec Chichi.

_-_Merci.

Estelle détala à travers les arbres, et un cri s'éleva quelques minutes plus tard, effrayant les animaux alentours.

OoO

L'horloge de la navette sonna onze heures, et il n'y avait toujours pas de traces de Tohru ou Sangoten. Trunks rendit encore visite à Mimosa, trouvant Sangoku et Végéta devant la porte de la chambre.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites là?

_-_On t'attendait. Mimosa ne veut pas nous laisser entrer, expliqua Sangoku.

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte, et Mimosa leur ouvrit la porte après s'être assurée que c'était bien lui.

_-_Toujours rien, elle demanda en refermant la porte.

_-_Non. Nous avons cherché partout, mais ils restent introuvables.

_-_Ils sont pourtant quelque part dans les environs. Ils n'ont pas pu se volatiliser dans l'espace tout de même?

_-_Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, fit Sangoku, un peu découragé. Un ennemi pareil, c'est rare. Ça me donne des frissons rien que de penser au combat qui va venir.

Végéta, qui regardait le noir autour de la navette par la fenêtre, enrageait d'être berné par une fille pareille.

OoO

Dix minutes plus tard, Tohru tira Sangoten hors du placard et l'amena au bord de la piscine. Au travers de la splendide baie vitrée qui protégeait le pont à cet endroit, l'on pouvait voir la lune, ronde et colorée d'une étrange couleur bleue. Esquissant un sourire, la jeune femme réveilla Sangoten de sa torpeur et, ne le laissant pas parler, l'embrassa tout en s'élevant du sol. Immédiatement après, le jeune homme libérait toute sa puissance, devenant super Saïyen sous la demande mentale de sa petite amie.

Cette libération soudaine d'énergie se fit ressentir par de fortes turbulences qui traversèrent toute la longueur de la navette spatiale, créant la panique parmi les passagers. De leur côté, Sangoku, Végéta et Trunks reconnurent cette force au moment même où elle éclata. En quelques secondes, ils étaient aux bords de la piscine, prêts à livrer un combat sans merci avec Tohru.

_-_Sangoten, cria Trunks en voyant son ami dans les bras de la blonde. Mâh, lâche_-_le!

La jeune femme ne sembla pas l'entendre, restant immobile, embrassant passionnément son petit ami. En colère contre cette dernière, Trunks devint super Saïyen et lança un kikoha pour qu'elle laisse son ami tranquille, mais la boule d'énergie explosa à un mètre du dos de la jeune fille.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que…

_-_Un bouclier, lança Végéta. Elle avait tout prévu.

_-_Ne l'attaquez surtout pas, ordonna Sangoku. On risque de mettre en danger tout le monde!

_-_Keuf! Quelle importance? L'important est de tuer cette fille.

_-_Végéta, non!

Le prince Saïyen allait créer un kikoha, mais une vive lumière provenant du couple qui flottait dans les airs l'aveugla. Lorsque les trois guerriers reprirent le sens de la vue, ils découvrirent une scène étrange: Tohru avait le dos découvert, laissant apparaître son tatouage de dragon qui semblait se détacher doucement de sa peau pour s'enrouler autour d'elle et Sangoten.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe?

_-_Il faut l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, lança Trunks en se jetant vers les deux autres jeunes.

Malheureusement, il fut bloqué par le bouclier créé par Tohru et fut rejeté violemment vers une chaise longue qu'il brisa sous son poids.

_-_Impossible de l'atteindre, le champ de force est trop fort, dit Sangoku.

Ils attendirent encore un moment, assistant avec impuissance à la cérémonie qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Mais, après cinq minutes d'attente, un revers de fortune dérégla le processus. Tohru, qui avait sentit sa force monter au fur et à mesure qu'elle absorbait celle de Sangoten, fut frappée par une violente douleur à l'estomac qui l'éjecta hors de son bouclier.

Elle percuta avec force le mur derrière elle et perdit immédiatement connaissance, tandis que Sangoten tombait dans la piscine. Trunks alla sauver son ami de la noyade, laissant son père et Sangoku s'occuper de capturer Tohru.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelques employés de la navette arrivaient sur les lieux avec le capitaine.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ici, demanda le capitaine. Quoi, encore vous? Vous poussez le bouchon trop loin! Je vais être obligé de vous renvoyez sur Terre.

_-_C'est qui ce mec, demanda Végéta.

_-_C'est le capitaine, fit Trunks en extrayant son meilleur ami hors de l'eau.

_-_Ben qu'il aille se faire foutre!

_-_Quoi? Si c'est comme ça. Allez préparer une capsule spatiale pour ces messieurs, ordonna le maître de bord à ses hommes.

_-_Attendez!

Tous se tournèrent vers Mimosa, qui se tenait, imposante, derrière Trunks.

_-_Mimosa, murmura ce dernier.

_-_Vous êtes vraiment un crétin vous, s'exclama la jeune femme en pointant du doigt le capitaine. Vous n'avez qu'une idée en tête, imposer votre loi sur toute la navette, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Mais vous n'avez aucun droit de renvoyer ces hommes sur Terre!

_-_Et pourquoi cela?

_-_Parce que ces deux hommes, elle fit en montrant Végéta et Trunks, font partie de la famille Brief! Et que je ne tolérerais pas cela, moi, Mimosa Kizuna!

À l'annonce des deux noms de famille, le commandant blêmit et se courba en signe d'excuse avant de s'en aller, accompagné de ses hommes.

_-_Tu abuses un peu de mon nom de famille, lança Trunks en se levant, soutenant Sangoten sous les aisselles.

_-_Pas que du tien voyons! Mon grand_-_père est un politicien très important qui officie près de notre bon roi, répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire. J'aime pas trop qu'on m'associe à lui, mais ces derniers jours, j'ai souvent eu recourt à ça. Ma mère va me tuer si elle sait ça.

Trunks eut un petit sourire avant de proposer:

_-_Allons dans ma chambre, nous y serons mieux.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de suivre le jeune homme.

OoO

Une fois dans la pièce, le fils Brief allongea son meilleur ami sur son lit, tandis que Sangoku et Végéta surveillaient Tohru, qui était encore inconsciente. Sans demander l'avis des deux guerriers, Mimosa s'approcha de la blonde et l'examina un peu.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui te prend, lança Trunks en remarquant ce qu'elle faisait.

_-_Je regarde si elle n'a rien de cassé. Apparemment, elle est simplement un peu sonnée. Tout va bien, elle s'exclama en allant s'occuper de Sangoten.

_-_Comment ça tout va bien, demanda férocement Végéta. Tu es contente qu'elle ne soit pas morte?

_-_Ben quoi? J'ai cohabité avec elle depuis le début du voyage, et je trouve qu'elle est très gentille.

_-_Je te rappelle que c'est une extraterrestre venue sur Terre!

_-_Je ne vois pas de problèmes à cela. Sangoku, Piccolo et vous êtes bien nés sur une autre planète, non?

La réplique cloua le bec au prince Saïyen, qui commença à grogner dans un coin sous l'œil amusé de Sangoku.

_-_Comment va Sangoten, demanda ce dernier après un moment.

_-_Il est très fatigué, mais résistant comme il est, il ne mettra que peu de temps pour récupérer. Il faut lui laisser le temps de regagner sa force perdue.

La jeune femme laissa Goten tranquille et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la fenêtre pour réfléchir un peu.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait, demanda Trunks après un instant de silence.

_-_Je ne peux pas téléporter tout le monde sur Terre, répondit Sangoku. Il m'était assez difficile de trouver la puissance de Sangoten, et j'ai l'impression que les murs de cette navette bloquent ma perception. Il me faudrait aller dans l'espace pour sentir quelqu'un.

_-_Mieux vaut pas essayer, lança le jeune homme. Le capitaine ne nous laissera pas quitter le vaisseau, qui que nous soyons.

_-_Keuf! On n'a qu'à le menacer, lâcha Végéta. Cette lavette sera obligé de nous laisser faire.

_-_Pourquoi ne pas prendre le temps de se reposer un peu, proposa Mimosa.

_-_Et laisser à cette fille le plaisir de nous éliminer? Autant faire exploser la navette tant qu'on y est!

_-_Oh, ça va, pas la peine d'être agressif.

_-_Mais oui! La navette, s'exclama Trunks en se levant brutalement pour disparaître par la porte de la pièce.

_-_Où est_-_il allé?

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que j'en sais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine annonçait par les haut_-_parleurs qu'en raison de quelques problèmes techniques occasionnés par les turbulences survenues, il devait effectuer un atterrissage d'urgence et priait les passagers de regagner leur cabine dans les plus brefs délais. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trunks revenait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

_Torhu a été capturée, mais les surprises sont encore au programme. Rendez-vous mercredi (si tout va bien) pour de nouvelles révélations (encore).  
_


	15. L'intervention de Janusz

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ On va dire que c'est toujours comme d'hab'._

* * *

**L'intervention de Janusz**

Au petit matin, la navette spatiale se posait gentiment au milieu d'un champ de blé, créant la colère du fermier qui attaqua la carcasse métallique à coups de fourche en criant:

_-_Cré vin dieu! Z'allez bouger vot' ferraille d'mon champ! Tout c'bon blé gâché par vot' salop'rie!

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put empêcher les passagers du vaisseau de descendre dans sa cour et ses vaches de produire un très bon beurre bio.

_-_Calmez_-_vous monsieur, dit le capitaine en gardant une bonne distance du paysan en colère. Veuillez poser votre fourche monsieur, vous allez blesser quelqu'un!

_-_M'en fous! Dégagez d'mon champ ou j'vous troue la panse!

Heureusement, Trunks vint à la rescousse du maître du bord et calma l'homme des champs en brisant sans problème le manche de la fourche avant de dire sereinement:

_-_Capsule Corporation s'excuse d'avoir pu causer des dégâts dans votre champ de blé et s'engage à vous apporter réparation. Veuillez juste me donner votre adresse et votre numéro de téléphone afin que nous puissions discuter tranquillement du prix approximatif des dégâts causés à votre propriété. Voila, merci monsieur. Excusez_-_nous encore du dérangement et passez une bonne journée, il lança alors que les hommes d'équipage faisaient entrer la navette spatiale dans sa capsule.

Le fils Brief laissa le fermier à son désarroi et rejoignit ses amis pour s'envoler vers la maison de Sangoku.

OoO

À leur arrivée, Bulma et Estelle accueillirent chacune leur enfant avec soulagement, tandis que Chichi se précipitait sur Sangoten, qui était encore inconscient dans les bras de son père.

_-_Ooooh, mon chéri! Quelles atrocités cette fille a bien pu te faire subir pour que tu sois dans un état pareil? Mon pauvre amour. Ne t'en fais plus, maman est là. Je ne vais plus te laisser. Je vais te protéger de toutes ces filles maléfiques pour toi.

Tous regardèrent cette scène avec de grands yeux avant d'exploser de rire au moment même où le concerné ouvrait les yeux pour lâcher:

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu dis maman?

_-_Mon chéri, tu es réveillé, s'exclama la mère poule en serrant très fort son rejeton.

_-_Maman, tu m'étouffes! Pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourd.

Mimosa bailla un bon coup, puis lança:

_-_Bon, puisque Sangoten est réveillé, je peux aller dormir. J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Tu viens maman, on rentre.

_-_Tu ne veux pas passer la nuit chez Bulma plutôt, proposa Estelle.

_-_Non. Ça serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai envie de retrouver mon lit pour l'instant. Je prends le jet flyer.

_-_Je reste ici.

_-_D'accord.

La jeune femme s'installa dans son jet et s'envola pour sa maison, laissant sa mère s'occuper du reste.

_-_Bien. Allons nous installer à l'intérieur pour bavarder un peu.

_-_Parler? Perte de temps, lâcha Végéta. Tuons cette fille tout de suite, qu'on en finisse!

_-_NON!

Sangoten, qui s'était libéré de la prise maternelle, se jeta sur Tohru pour l'enlacer, faisant barrière de son corps pour la protéger.

_-_Sangoten!

_-_Pourquoi voulez_-_vous la tuer? Elle n'a rien fait de mal!

_-_Tu délires mon gars! Cette fille voulait te tuer en absorbant toute ton énergie vitale!

_-_Je sais, mais elle ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement.

_-_Quoi? Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes Sangoten, demanda Trunks.

_-_Elle était obligée de le faire.

_-_Et comment peux_-_tu en être aussi sûr?

_-_Je l'ai vu. Malgré le fait que j'étais sous son contrôle, je voyais tout, et j'ai partagé ses souvenirs durant toute la cérémonie.

_-_Une cérémonie?

_-_Oui. La cérémonie de l'enfant de gloire.

Trunks n'y comprenait plus rien.

_-_Mais c'est quoi cette connerie?

_-_Je… je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais je sais qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour avoir cet enfant.

_-_Tu as été possédé Sangoten. Elle a dû te faire avaler des conneries pour que tu dises cela!

Bulma, qui sentait que cette discussion allait dégénérer, interrompit les deux amis et ordonna à tout le monde d'aller à l'intérieur pour qu'ils en discutent calmement. Sangoten put raconter ce qu'il avait vu dans son inconscience.

_-_Tohru et ses parents viennent de la planète Madarch. Cette planète n'est pas très différente de la planète Namek de par sa flore, mais la population est principalement constituée de femmes en raison d'une étrange méthode de reproduction: les femmes absorbent toute l'énergie vitale des hommes pour être fécondée. Cette technique a provoqué la disparition presque totale des hommes, ce qui a obligé la famille royale de cette planète d'envoyer bon nombre de familles vers d'autres planètes afin de préserver les derniers hommes. Ces familles ont navigué à travers l'espace grâce à un astéroïde géant qui se morcelait au fur et à mesure qu'il croisait une planète viable, et c'est comme ça que la famille de Tohru s'est retrouvée sur Terre.

_-_C'est intéressant, murmura Estelle dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Tu as parlé de la cérémonie de l'enfant de gloire. Qu'est_-_ce?

_-_Je n'ai pas tout compris, les souvenirs de Tohru étant troubles, mais à ce que j'ai vu, les gens de Madarch connaissent le super Saïyen légendaire et il y a une légende qui circule là_-_bas. À ce que j'ai compris, si une femme de Madarch absorbe l'énergie du super Saïyen légendaire, l'enfant qui résultera de cette union sera doté d'une puissance incroyable qui permettra à la mère de régner sur l'univers tout entier.

_-_Et Tohru voulait avoir cet enfant avec toi? Mais tu n'es pas le super Saïyen légendaire, fit Sangoku.

_-_Je sais, mais elle le croyait. Tohru avait reçu pour mission d'avoir cet enfant.

_-_Une mission? Qui la lui a donnée?

_-_La reine de Madarch, ou plus simplement, sa mère.

_-_Sa mère, s'étonna Chichi. Elle est donc la princesse de Madarch?

Sangoten hocha de la tête et regarda sa petite amie qui dormait encore sous la surveillance de son père.

_-_Tohru ne veut pas me tuer pour avoir un enfant. Elle m'aime, et ça lui fait très peur.

_-_Un enfant… mais… ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants par les voies naturelles, demanda Estelle.

_-_Les voies… naturelles?

_-_Ben oui! Laisser l'enfant se développer dans l'utérus après la fécondation. N'ont_-_ils pas les moyens de faire cela?

_-_Euh… je ne sais pas. J'ai simplement vu ce que je viens de vous dire.

_-_Mais… toi qui es son petit ami, n'as_-_tu jamais fait l'amour avec elle?

À cette question, le jeune Saïyen rougit spontanément, ce qui interloqua sa mère.

_-_Je… euh…

_-_Sangoten? Ne me dis pas que…

Trunks eut un peu pitié pour son meilleur ami en le voyant rougir encore plus tandis que le visage de Chichi blêmissait de plus en plus.

_-_Et ça t'a paru normal, demanda Estelle avec un intérêt tout particulier.

_-_Quoi donc?

_-_Son vagin pardi!

Le visage de Sangoten devint rouge pivoine, puis il baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible voulant sûrement dire:

_-_J'en sais rien, c'était la première fois que je voyais un truc pareil!

_-_Il va falloir que j'examine tout ça, lança Estelle en se levant au moment même où Chichi tombait dans les pommes. Sangoku, tu veux bien la mettre dans la pièce d'à côté?

_-_Pourquoi? Tu peux pas faire ça ici?

Bulma étant trop occupée pour s'occuper de Chichi avec Sangohan et Videl, Estelle décida de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait mieux ne pas poser une telle question dans de telles circonstances.

_-_Sangoku, transporte_-_la dans l'autre pièce. Libre à toi d'assister à l'examen ou non.

Le guerrier, un peu interloqué, porta Tohru dans la pièce jouxtant le salon.

OoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sangoku revint avec Tohru et Estelle, un air très interrogatif sur le visage.

_-_Apparemment, rien ne différencie l'anatomie de cette jeune fille à la mienne, conclu Estelle en notant ses observations dans un calepin.

_-_Vous devez provenir de la même planète alors, lança Végéta.

Grâce à un effort assez exceptionnel de sa part, la scientifique se retint de répliquer durement à cette remarque et dit à la place:

_-_Tout ce que j'ai pu relever est un petit déchirement de l'hymen, significatif d'une relation sexuelle, et la présence de sécrétions masculines. Je parie que ça fait environ une journée que "ça" a été fait, elle ajouta, faisant rougir à nouveau Sangoten.

Rangeant son stylo, la brune se dirigea vers une chaise et s'y assit, assez contente d'elle.

_-_Bon, qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Pour répondre à la question de Bulma, quelques petits coups retentirent contre la porte d'entrée. Videl alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un homme aux yeux magnifiques.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, fit l'étranger avec une voix douce et calme, puis_-_je entrer? Je crois que ma fille se trouve ici.

_-_Votre fille?

_-_Tohru Mâh.

Videl se recula rapidement, craignant une attaque, mais l'homme s'avança doucement dans l'entrée, enleva ses chaussures et entra dans le salon. Il fut accueilli par des postures agressives qui le surprirent.

_-_Ne soyez pas méfiants, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, mais pour voir si ma fille est en bonne santé, fit l'homme en levant lentement ses deux mains en signe de paix. Je me présente: Janusz Mâh. Je suis le père de Tohru et le roi de Madarch, notre planète natale.

_-_Bienvenue, répondit Estelle en se levant. Je vois que vous n'avez pas peur de vous jeter dans la gueule du loup! Installez_-_vous!

_-_Je vous remercie, mais je ne préfère pas. Ma femme n'est pas très commode en ces temps_-_ci. Elle voudrait savoir si l'enfant de gloire est en route ou non.

_-_Nous aimerions le savoir aussi, fit Bulma.

_-_Oh! Je vois. Elle n'est pas arrivée à la fin de la cérémonie, dit Janusz en remarquant Sangoten. C'est bien dommage et si réconfortant à la fois.

_-_Hein?

_-_Je suis désolé, tout cela doit paraître flou à vos yeux, mais il est préférable pour moi de prendre ma fille et de repartir.

_-_Et vous croyez que nous allons vous laisser faire, lança Végéta.

_-_Je le regrette, mais c'est une obligation pour moi. S'il me faut me battre, je me battrai, mais je préfère de loin la diplomatie à la violence. Je vous prie donc de me laisser prendre ma fille et m'en aller.

Au même moment, Tohru murmura dans son inconscience, appelant son père à venir près d'elle.

_-_Papa… qu'ai_-_je fait? Suis_-_je… étrange? Maman… elle va être mécontente. Aide_-_moi! Papa.

Janusz regarda sa fille délirer dans son coma, puis ferma les yeux en lui touchant le front. Aussitôt, Tohru se calma.

_-_Tu n'as rien fait de mal ma chérie. Tu as simplement compris la vérité cachée par ta mère depuis bien des années.

Le père de Tohru se tourna vers Sangoku et le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de dire:

_-_Je suis désolé.

Immédiatement après, le Saïyen, Végéta, Sangoten, Sangohan, Trunks et Videl furent pris d'une violente fatigue qui les cloua au sol. Janusz en profita pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et s'en aller par la porte d'entrée, répétant:

_-_Je suis désolé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les combattants reprirent leurs forces, Janusz et Tohru étaient déjà loin.

_-_Quel salaud, cracha Végéta. Il nous a bien eu avec son air gentil.

_-_Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être sûr que sa fille aille bien, dit Estelle, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

_-_Keuf! Il a profité de notre manque de vigilance pour nous faire un coup traître!

Cette phrase énerva Estelle, qui en avait marre du comportement du Saïyen.

_-_Il me semble que tu ne peux pas comprendre les sentiments d'un père inquiet pour sa fille! Même s'il nous a enlevé Tohru des mains, son intention était bonne. Il aurait pu vous tuer en absorbant toute votre énergie s'il avait voulu, mais il a préféré vous laisser en vie.

_-_Conneries!

_-_Pense ce que tu en veux, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas aussi méchant que tu pourrais le croire, je le sens.

L'attitude d'Estelle énerva encore plus le prince Saïyen, qui s'envola par la porte du jardin en emportant sa femme et suivi par Trunks.

* * *

_Dans le chapitre suivant, nous aurons droit à un combat de titans qui sera le dernier de cette fic, car le prochain chapitre sera l'avant-dernier. Nous abordons donc la dernière ligne droite.  
_


	16. Le combat

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ La jolie famille d'extraterrestres et celle de folles dingues (dixit le prince des Saïyens) sont à moi, ce qui fait que les autres ne… oh, et puis, vous savez._

* * *

**Le combat**

Pendant plus de deux semaines, Tohru et son père restèrent introuvables, jusqu'à une belle soirée de début septembre. Cette soirée_-_là, Sangoku annonça à sa famille qu'il avait l'intention de retourner sur l'île du sud pour continuer l'entraînement d'Oob. Cette nouvelle attrista beaucoup Chichi, qui supplia son mari d'attendre encore un moment, mais la décision du Saïyen était irrévocable: il allait partir trois jours plus tard.

Sangoten, qui était triste depuis la disparition de Tohru, alla faire un tour à l'extérieur pour s'aérer l'esprit, n'ayant pratiquement pas quitté sa chambre les derniers jours. Les yeux fermés, il fit le tour de la maison, marchant à pas lents et restant attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Au loin, il sentit deux oiseaux de nuit qui planaient en silence, chassant la même souris, qu'il entendit couiner un bon moment avant que le silence de la nuit ne revienne, seulement troublé par la voix de sa mère.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur le sol pour sentir les quelques taupes qui embêtaient Chichi depuis le printemps, les entendant creuser et creuser encore plus profond. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il se redressa et, immédiatement après, dut s'envoler pour éviter de justesse un kikoha qui lui arrivait dessus.

Devenant super Saïyen, il fit face à son adversaire et tomba sur la presque exacte réplique de Tohru flottant au_-_dessus de la cime des arbres de la forêt qui entourait sa maison.

_-_Tohru?

La femme lui lança un autre kikoha, éclairant momentanément son visage et laissant apparaître la couleur émeraude de ses yeux.

_-_Qui êtes_-_vous, demanda Sangoten en évitant encore une fois la boule d'énergie.

_-_Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon nom, vu que tu vas mourir.

_-_Quoi?

L'inconnue attaqua encore le jeune homme avant de recevoir elle_-_même un kikoha en plein dos.

_-_Arrête maman, lança la voix de Tohru dans le lointain.

_-_Ne t'interpose pas entre lui et moi! Il devrait être mort à cette heure, et c'est ta faiblesse qui en est la cause!

_-_Maman, lança Tohru en apparaissant dans le champ de vision de Sangoten.

_-_Sangoten, que se passe_-_t_-_il, demanda Sangoku en sortant au même instant de la maison.

_-_Papa! Fais attention!

Le guerrier devint super Saïyen et s'éleva aux côtés de son fils, suivi par Oob.

_-_Maman, je t'en supplie, calme_-_toi! Sangoten n'a rien fait de mal!

_-_Dégage, hurla la mère de Tohru en la frappant violemment au visage. Une fille incapable comme toi ne sert à rien! Tu tombes enceinte sans tuer un homme! Tu es la honte de notre planète!

_-_Tohru!

Sangoten alla s'assurer que la jeune fille, qui avait été envoyée violemment contre un tronc d'arbre, n'avait rien. Sangoku augmenta sa puissance et s'élança contre la femme, Oob à ses côtés.

_-_Tohru, est_-_ce que ça va?

_-_Mmh, ça va. Merci Sangoten. Il… il faut arrêter ma mère. Elle est folle de rage depuis qu'elle a découvert que je suis enceinte de toi.

Cette nouvelle figea Sangoten sur place, la bouche béante et les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_-_Mon père a bien tenté de la stopper, mais il s'est fait battre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et j'ai trop peur d'elle pour me battre. Sangoten, il faut que tu… Sangoten, est_-_ce que ça va?

Le jeune Saïyen n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

_-_Je… tu… t'attends un enfant… de… de moi? Tu es sûre?

_-_Bien sûr. Mon père m'a tout expliqué et j'ai été voir un docteur de la capitale. Il a été formel.

_-_Je… j'ai du mal là. Faut que je me pose un moment.

_-_Mais c'est pas le moment, s'exclama la blonde en le tirant vers le haut. Ma mère et ton père livrent bataille!

_-_Oh! J'avais oublié.

Il s'envola, encore un peu choqué par la récente découverte, et alla prêter main forte à son père qui s'était retrouvé seul contre la mère de Tohru, Oob ayant été violemment jeté au sol par la combattante.

Malheureusement, son aide ne fut pas très précieuse et il résistait tant bien que mal avec son père à ne pas perdre le dessus.

_-_LARISSA!

Le cri fut suivi par une vague d'énergie qui projeta la femme au loin. Immédiatement après, Janusz apparut, le visage salement amoché et un bras qui pendait.

_-_Sangoten, éloignez_-_vous de votre maison! Larissa vous suivra où que vous alliez. Il faut absolument que vous protégiez votre famille!

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et, accompagné de son père et de Janusz, s'éloigna vers l'ouest. Rapidement, ils sentirent la force de Larissa qui s'approchait peu à peu. Finalement, les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent au_-_dessus d'un terrain rocailleux, Larissa les ayant rejoints.

_-_Vous n'irez pas plus loin!

Elle fonça en direction de Sangoten, qui l'évita au dernier moment. Un court combat commença entre eux, Larissa ne permettant pas à Sangoku de s'approcher de trop près pour prêter main forte à son fils cadet.

Tout à coup, alors que la femme criblait son jeune adversaire de coups puissants, un kikoha vint la frapper dans le dos, l'envoyant voler contre une falaise.

_-_Ça va Sangoten?

Trunks, qui était accompagné de son père, s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé.

_-_Ça va, merci Trunks, fit le brun en regardant Larissa s'extraire de la roche sans problèmes.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle te veut?

_-_Elle veut ma mort.

_-_Hein?

_-_J'ai pas tout compris, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que Tohru attend un enfant de moi.

La surprise de Trunks fut telle qu'il ne remarqua pas Larissa lui fonçant dessus pour le frapper dans la nuque et l'envoyer au sol avec force.

_-_Trunks! Salope.

Végéta devint super Saïyen et s'élança vers la femme, mais cette dernière bloqua son attaque et l'éjecta violemment en direction de son fils.

_-_Ne gênez pas mon combat, elle grogna. Sa mort sera la seule issue malgré toutes vos attaques inutiles.

La blonde se retourna et allait foncer sur le seul adversaire à ses yeux quand une forme se plaça entre elle et lui. Immédiatement, la femme grimaça et rugit:

_-_DÉGAGE, FILLE INDIGNE! NE T'INTERPOSE PAS DANS MON COMBAT! AS_-_TU OUBLIÉ QUI JE SUIS?

_-_Pourquoi veux_-_tu tuer Sangoten, demanda la jeune femme. Il n'y a aucune raison à cela.

_-_Tohru, écarte_-_toi, tu risques d'être blessée, ordonna Sangoten.

Sa petite amie l'ignora, concentrée sur sa mère qui était au bord d'une crise de rire.

_-_Aucune raison. Aucune raison? As_-_tu oublié les règles de notre planète? La vie de l'enfant remplace celle de l'homme, et tu es la première à avoir transgressé cette règle.

_-_Et papa alors? Il est bien vivant.

_-_Oui, mais cet homme n'a jamais voulu avoir d'enfants avec moi, alors j'ai pris la vie d'un autre.

Tohru eut une réaction de stupéfaction totale, reculant un petit peu vers Sangoten.

_-_Tu vois Tohru, elle ne recule devant rien pour réaliser ses ambitions, dit Janusz en s'élevant à leur hauteur. Cette femme a perdu la raison il y a bien longtemps.

_-_TAIS_-_TOI, hurla la reine en frappant son mari du pied. Je suis la reine de Madarch! Et personne, PERSONNE n'a le droit de critiquer ce que je fais! J'ai uniquement épargné ta vie par pitié, et je crois qu'il est grand temps de me débarrasser de toi, comme tu ne sers plus à rien, elle ajouta en créant un kikoha au niveau de la tête de l'homme.

_-_NON!

Tohru se jeta sur sa mère et l'empoigna de toutes ses forces. La boule d'énergie manqua de peu l'homme, qui se laissa tomber au sol tandis que Larissa luttait pour se libérer des bras de sa fille qui lui enserraient le torse.

_-_Mais lâche_-_moi, sale chienne, hurla la femme en frappant brutalement la tête de Tohru, qui tomba au sol.

_-_Tohru!

Sangoten s'élança vers le corps inanimé de sa petite amie, mais ce fut Trunks qui la rattrapa.

_-_Trunks.

_-_Jamais je n'ai aimé cette fille, mais dans cette situation, mieux vaut pour moi de la protéger, vu qu'elle porte en elle ton enfant, dit le fils Brief en posant la jeune femme sur le sol. Je vais t'aider Sangoten, tu peux compter sur moi!

_-_Merci.

Les deux jeunes lancèrent un regard vers Janusz, qui leur assura qu'il allait prendre soin de Tohru, puis s'envolèrent à la suite de Végéta, qui s'était remis du choc qu'il avait reçu. Trunks devint super Saïyen et tous ensemble, ils se jetèrent sur Larissa.

Ils criblèrent la femme de coups de pieds et de poings, usant d'aucune stratégie particulière pour la battre, ce qui s'avéra comme étant la pire des solutions, Larissa bloquant petit à petit toutes les attaques avec une facilité effroyable. Les guerriers reculèrent, encerclant leur adversaire qui jubilait de plaisir.

_-_C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables? Comme c'est navrant, j'aurais imaginé quelque chose de plus festif.

L'assurance provocante de la reine énerva Végéta, qui se serait jeté sur elle si Sangoku ne l'avait pas empêché.

_-_Sangoten, tu es prêt, demanda Trunks en baissant un peu sa force et en se plaçant à côté de lui à une certaine distance.

_-_À quoi? … oh. Oui!

Se concentrant sur les gestes à effectuer, les deux jeunes commencèrent la danse de la fusion, ce qui désola un peu Végéta lorsqu'il vit son fils faire quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

_-_Fu… sion!

Trunks et Sangoten disparurent dans un flash, laissant la place à Gotenks.

_-_Allons_-_y, lança ce dernier en se relançant sur Larissa, qui était un peu surprise.

_-_Végéta, on peut le faire aussi, fit Sangoku alors qu'Oob se lançait dans la bataille.

_-_VA CHIER, répondit le prince Saïyen.

_-_J'aurais essayé, pensa Goku en suivant Végéta dans son attaque.

Mais, malgré les attaques des quatre combattants, Larissa ne semblait pas faiblir, et Janusz le remarqua de son point d'observation.

_-_Ils vont mourir si ça continue comme cela. Il faut absolument que je les aide.

Il s'envola et, gardant une bonne distance par rapport au combat, fixa longuement Sangoku, cherchant à atteindre ses pensées.

_-_Sangoku, m'entendez_-_vous? C'est Janusz. Ne parlez pas, écoutez_-_moi! Larissa vous épuise, et il vous faut la pousser à vous contrôler. C'est très important! Elle est vulnérable un instant quand elle entreprend la technique du contrôle, et c'est cet infime moment qu'il vous faut mettre à profit. Je ne peux pas plus vous aider, mais s'il vous plaît, tuez Larissa!

Sangoku, qui avait été surpris de cette intrusion, hocha de la tête et augmenta sa puissance pour devenir super Saïyen 2. Végéta en fit de même, mais fut étonné de voir que son meilleur ennemi s'éloignait.

_-_Carot!

_-_Retenez_-_la le temps qu'il faut, ordonna le guerrier en tendant les mains vers le ciel.

Oob, qui ne comprenait pas trop ce que faisait son maître, obéit tout de même en voyant que les deux autres s'exécutaient. De son côté, Sangoku récoltait une bonne quantité d'énergie des quatre éléments, des plantes et de tous les êtres vivants de la planète. Cette opération dura un bon moment, pendant lequel Oob se fit assommer et projeter vers un pic rocheux.

_-_Carot, hurla Végéta avant que Larissa ne le fasse taire d'un coup de pied dans la nuque.

Sangoku regarda le corps de son allié tomber lourdement au sol, puis concentra la force qu'il avait reçue en une boule lumineuse. Au même instant, le temps de fusion s'écoulait et Trunks et Sangoten se retrouvèrent seuls contre Larissa, qui avait néanmoins perdu beaucoup d'énergie dans le combat.

_-_Vous allez voir, elle lança en fermant les yeux.

Rapidement, elle créa deux kikoha et les lança sur les deux jeunes, qui les évitèrent facilement. Malheureusement pour eux, les deux boules firent demi_-_tour et frappèrent gravement les deux amis dans le dos. Immédiatement après, la femme attaqua Trunks et l'envoya valser plus loin avant de s'attaquer à Sangoten, qui para le coup malgré la violente douleur qui lui transperçait la colonne vertébrale.

_-_Tu résistes? Voyons voir si tu peux survivre au fait que tu tueras ton meilleur ami de tes propres mains, grinça la reine en s'élevant, ayant totalement oublié Sangoku dans sa rage pour le jeune homme.

Elle écarta les bras, les plaçant en croix, et ferma les yeux. Sangoten, en reconnaissant cette posture, ferma les yeux et prit une pose défensive pour se protéger.

_-_Maintenant, pensa Sangoku en lançant le genkidama vers Larissa.

La boule d'énergie pure fonça vers la femme blonde et la frappa de plein fouet, déferlant toute la puissance qu'elle contenait sur le corps de la reine. Pendant un court moment, l'énergie collectée se déversa sur Larissa, puis cette dernière resta un instant dans les airs avant de tomber au sol, inanimée.

Sangoku soupira de soulagement et descendit doucement vers ses amis, suivi par Sangoten. Janusz vint à leur rencontre.

_-_Merci beaucoup. Vous venez de faire une chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps, remercia l'homme en s'inclinant. Lau va pouvoir monter sur le trône maintenant.

_-_Lau?

_-_La sœur de Larissa. Elles sont jumelles.

Un petit rire nerveux s'éleva soudainement, les faisant se retourner vers Larissa, qui s'était relevée malgré toutes ses blessures.

_-_Voila donc ta position, Janusz. Mais tu m'enterres un peu vite!

Elle disparut pour réapparaître juste devant Sangoten qu'elle attaqua avec force. Le jeune Saïyen ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour augmenter sa résistance, mais le coup fut bloqué par quelque chose qui buta contre son corps.

_-_Non, cria la voix de Janusz.

Sangoten rouvrit les yeux et découvrit Tohru, le ventre transpercé par le bras de sa mère.

_-_Tohru! NON!

Le corps de la jeune fille tomba au sol, obligeant Larissa à se reculer pour extraire son bras du corps inerte. Ce court instant où elle baissa sa garde fut utilisé par Sangoten qui lui attrapa la tête et fit traverser le corps de la reine par sa main libre, lui arrachant le cœur au passage.

Il jeta le corps de la femme sur le sol, puis se retourna pour s'occuper de Tohru, qui semblait souffrir atrocement. Malheureusement pour lui, une violente douleur se propagea dans sa colonne vertébrale et il tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

_Je sais, je suis en retard dans la parution, mais vu qu'Internet chez moi est naze depuis une bonne semaine et qu'il me faut aller sous la pluie pour capter du réseau Wifi, ben je fais comme on peu._

_C'était donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Mercredi, le chapitre sera intitulé "Au revoir". À mercredi donc._


	17. Au revoir

**Titre de l'histoire:**_ L'attraper à tous prix_

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ K+_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ Personne n'est à moi, vous êtes content?_

* * *

**Au revoir**

Sangoten se réveilla dans son lit. Il était couché sur le dos, un bandage autour du torse et la lumière du jour filtrait entre les rideaux tirés devant la fenêtre. Tout doucement, il se tourna sur le dos, craignant de se faire mal, mais sa blessure avait été guérie. Il referma les yeux, profitant de cet instant de calme, ne voulant savoir ni le jour ni l'heure.

Il entendait la voix de sa mère qui discutait joyeusement avec Videl dans le salon, celle de Pan qui interpellait de temps en temps sa mère ou sa grand-mère, et celle de Sangohan de l'autre côté du mur. Apparemment, il était en train de finir de rédiger sa thèse et ça fit sourire le jeune homme.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans toute cette histoire, pensa-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour fixer le petit bouquet de fleurs qui avait été posé sur sa table, entre deux cahiers.

Il repensa à Tohru, à leur première rencontre et leurs expériences communes.

Le téléphone sonna dans la maison, Chichi alla répondre. Sangoten l'entendit parler par intermittence. Elle raccrocha ensuite et retourna discuter avec Videl.

Sangoten referma encore une fois les yeux et s'endormit, bercé par le vent qui soufflait dans les branches des arbres.

OoO

Vers les environs de trois heures de l'après-midi, Chichi alla voir si son fils allait bien. Elle le trouva complètement réveillé, lisant un livre sur son lit.

-Sangoten, mon chéri, elle murmura en s'avançant vers lui. Tu vas bien?

-Oui maman.

-Je suis si soulagée. Jamais tu n'aurais dû te lancer dans cette bataille stupide. Tout ça, c'est la faute de ton père!

Le jeune homme sourit, sachant que sa mère n'aimait pas qu'il se batte, et l'attira vers lui pour lui serrer les mains. Chichi eut un sourire heureux en retour.

-Mon chéri.

-Merci de prendre soin de moi maman.

La mère et le fils s'enlacèrent l'un l'autre.

OoO

Dans la capitale, un jeune homme recevait la visite de sa petite amie.

-Coucou, fit joyeusement Mimosa quand Trunks vint lui ouvrir.

-Salut! Entre.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et, après avoir fermé la porte, le fils Brief la mena vers le salon où ils s'installèrent.

-Où sont tes parents?

-Ma mère est allée faire déposer un brevet sur sa dernière invention et mon père fait du baby-sitting à l'étage. Maman l'a forcé de le faire, et il ne semble pas si ennuyé que ça, ajouta Trunks avec un sourire amusé.

Mimosa répondit à ce sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Et toi? Tu as quelque chose de prévu, elle demanda.

-Non. Mon père m'a ordonné de lui prêter main forte, mais je crois que je vais le laisser seul avec Bra.

-Tu es machiavélique, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire carnassier.

-Je profite de ma jeunesse, corrigea le jeune homme. À la fin de mes études, je serai cantonné au bureau de PDG de Capsule Corporation. Avant cela, je veux passer le plus de temps possible à m'amuser.

Mimosa rigola, puis prit la main de son petit ami pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur de l'imposante maison des Brief.

-Alors autant profiter de cette fin d'après-midi pour aller voir un film et manger dans un restaurant, s'exclama-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Le garçon aux cheveux lavande l'embrasse, puis s'envola avec elle en direction du cinéma la plus éloigné.

Végéta, assis dans la chambre de sa fille, était partagé entre la honte de devoir jouer à la poupée avec sa fille et la fierté de voir cette dernière grandir et s'épanouir.

OoO

Deux jours plus tard, c'était la rentrée à l'université. Sangoten était complètement guéri grâce aux bons soins de sa mère, et Trunks affichait une forme d'enfer. À leur entrée dans l'auditoire dans lequel allait se dérouler leur premier cours, ils ne virent pas Tohru, ce qui ne les inquiéta pas beaucoup.

-Elle est sûrement en retard, lança Trunks alors que le professeur Kaeru entrait dans la salle, arborant son éternelle face de crapaud.

-Ouais, dit Sangoten sans joie.

Malheureusement, Tohru ne vint pas à l'université de la journée, ni durant la semaine, ce qui inquiétait Sangoten, qui avait très envie de la voir.

OoO

Le week-end suivant, tous les amis de Sangoku s'étaient réunis chez Bulma pour un dernier barbecue avant l'automne. Seuls Sangoku et Oob étaient absents, étant retournés sur l'île du sud peu avant que Sangoten ne retourne à l'université. Les réjouissances allaient bon train, tout le monde s'amusant et mangeant avec joie.

Autour du buffet, Boo, Végéta, Trunks, Sangoten et Sangohan s'empiffraient comme à l'habitude, tandis que Bulma et Estelle bavardaient mécanique et science auprès du grill recouvert de victuailles marinées.

Un peu plus loin, Videl et Chichi surveillaient Pan et Bra qui jouaient aux poupées, et Krilin bavardait avec Yamcha et Tenshinhan, qui s'était invité par hasard avec Lunch et ses trois fils. Un peu à l'écart de cette conversation nostalgique, C-18 observaient les autres, et sa fille parlait avec l'un des fils de Tenshinhan. Mimosa, qui s'était liée d'amitié avec la copine de Yamcha, observait avec amusement les cinq morfales qui rendait le buffet pareil à un cimetière. Piccolo, lui, restait à l'écart, n'aimant pas l'odeur de viande grillée.

Alors que Bulma entamait une longue description passionnée de son tout nouveau moteur de jet, la sonnerie de la maison retentit, l'obligeant à se lever pour accueillir les visiteurs. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Tohru et Janusz. À la vue de la jeune femme, Sangoten abandonna son activité nourricière et alla l'enlacer tendrement.

-Tohru, il murmura en lui embrassant les joues. Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'étais effrayé de découvrir que tu étais morte.

La blonde lui sourit avant de se défaire gentiment de son étreinte et de le tirer un peu plus loin.

-Sangoten. Je suis si heureuse que tu n'ais plus rien, mais… j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Comment as-tu fais pour…

-Ton père est allé chercher quelque chose qui m'a guérie complètement, expliqua-t-elle, ayant pressenti la question. Il t'en a aussi donné un.

-Un senzu, pensa le brun. Le bébé va bien, il demanda ensuite, légèrement inquiet.

-Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Ma mère n'a pas touché notre enfant et il naîtra, mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler.

-Quoi alors? Ne me fais pas attendre.

-Je… je… mon père et moi devons… nous devons repartir pour Madarch, elle avoua à mi-voix, peinée.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Nous devons arrêter les autres familles dans leur mission et leur ordonner de retourner sur Madarch, mais nous sommes obligés de nous trouver là-bas pour donner des ordres. Mon père veut aussi annoncer à ma tante qu'elle est désormais libre de monter sur le trône. Et puis… je veux montrer l'exemple.

-Hein?

-Toutes les femmes de Madarch ne connaissent qu'une manière d'avoir des enfants, et comme je suis la première de mon peuple à en connaître une autre, je me dois de leur apprendre. Et je pense que mes filles seront contentes d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Sangoten, trop abasourdi par cette nouvelle révélation, s'assit sur le sol.

-Ça va Sangoten?

-Tu… tu as déjà des…

-Oh, oui. Sur Madarch, les femmes sont capables d'enfanter à l'âge de dix ans. J'ai quatre filles adorables. Mais ton enfant sera mon préféré, elle ajouta avec un air triste.

Le demi-Saïyen le remarqua et se leva pour l'enlacer pour lui murmurer:

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais, je te le promets.

L'air triste présent sur le visage de Tohru s'accrut un peu plus, l'obligeant à refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle répondit à l'étreinte de son petit ami, puis se dégagea de lui pour se diriger vers son père.

-Quand est-ce que tu pars, demanda Sangoten sans bouger.

-Dans six jours, notre vaisseau mère va venir nous chercher, annonça Janusz en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, comme pour la consoler.

-Je viendrai te dire au revoir Tohru, promit le jeune homme.

Les larmes de la jeune femme coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle entendit cette promesse. Lentement, elle regarda son père, qui lui sourit, puis elle se sépara de lui et se dirigea vers le buffet, sur lequel elle monta d'un bond.

-Amis de Sangoten, commença-t-elle à haute voix pour attirer tout le monde. Dans six jours, mon père et moi repartons pour notre planète, et nous avons été heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Nous avons beaucoup appris ici, et nous espérons rendre la vie meilleure aux hommes de notre peuple. Ce sera difficile, mais nous y arriverons avec le temps.

Elle inspira profondément pour annoncer la lourde nouvelle qu'elle était venue délivrer.

-Mes amis, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que… que vous allez nous oublier.

-Comment oublier une aventure pareille, lâcha Estelle.

-Mon père et moi avons discuté, et nous sommes tombés d'accord que quelques uns d'entre vous allaient avoir du mal à reprendre une vie normale après notre départ, et plus particulièrement la famille de Sangoten.

-Nous allons donc vous effacer la mémoire, ajouta Janusz, qui était monté aux côtés de sa fille.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, lança Végéta, qui n'y croyait pas une seconde. Celui qui m'effacera la mémoire n'est pas encore né.

-Vous sous-estimez un peu les pouvoirs de notre peuple, prince Saïyen.

Ensemble, le père et la fille levèrent les mains après avoir baissé la tête, et aussitôt, tous les amis de Sangoku ne purent lâcher des yeux les deux extraterrestres. Petit à petit, chacun de leurs sens s'égarèrent et disparurent, les laissant perdus dans un univers qu'ils ne captaient plus. En même temps, la forme de Tohru et Janusz changeait. Leur peau changeait de couleur, atteignant un bleu très pâle, leurs cheveux blonds virèrent au gris, leurs oreilles s'allongèrent un peu et des traces semblables à des griffures se tracèrent sur leur visage et leurs bras, leur donnant l'allure de chats étranges. Seuls leurs yeux n'avaient pas changé.

-Même si tu ne t'en souviendras pas, tu auras vu au moins une fois ma forme initiale, murmura Tohru en regardant Sangoten, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Tu es prête Tohru, demanda son père.

Elle hocha de la tête, incapable de parler, et ils levèrent leurs mains grandes ouvertes au ciel avant de fermer leurs poings, arrachant en même temps les souvenirs des gens autour d'eux. Un à un, leurs amis tombèrent au sol, inanimés, et quand le dernier s'écroula, Tohru et Janusz s'évanouirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous reprirent connaissance et, sans se demander ce qu'ils faisaient à terre, reprirent leur activité jouissive.

Ils avaient tout oublié.

OoO

Six jours plus tard, Tohru et Janusz disaient au revoir à la petite planète bleue avec une certaine émotion. À l'heure du rendez-vous, le ciel s'obscurcit et un fin rayon de lumière s'étira en direction du sol.

Janusz posa ses yeux sur sa fille, qui affichait un air triste en regardant une dernière fois les alentours, puis ils s'avancèrent vers le lieu de l'impact entre le rayon et le sol.

-Adieu, lâcha Tohru en recommençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Son père la tira vers lui et l'enlaça paternellement pendant que la lumière rétrécissait autour d'eux, les faisant disparaître peu à peu. Après un flash lumineux, ils étaient dans le vaisseau, retrouvant leurs amis.

-Direction Madarch, ordonna Janusz. Nous avons de grandes nouvelles!

-À vos ordres!

Les soldats retournèrent à leurs postes et, avec lenteur, l'énorme météorite qu'était le vaisseau spatial madarch s'éloigna de la Terre.

OoO

-Tu as vu, demanda Sangoten à Trunks. Le ciel est devenu noir un moment. Tu crois que quelqu'un a trouvé les dragonballs?

-Impossible! Ton père garde bien le dragonball à quatre étoiles avec lui, non?

-Il l'a perdu la dernière fois qu'on a appelé Shenron.

-Ben le mec qui a trouvé les sept boules est un petit veinard.

La sonnerie de la fin de la pause retentit, et les deux compères se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours.

**FIN**

* * *

_Voici la fin de cette histoire qui a été, je l'espère, passionnante à vos yeux. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la réécrire. Je vous remercie, chers lecteurs, de m'avoir suivi avec autant de fidélité. Merci, merci, et encore merci._


End file.
